Angelic Demon or Demonic Angel?
by Time-Stopping-666
Summary: Bakura and Akefia are Demons in search of a new mate, Ryou is a run away from his old home, what will happen? and what is Ryou hiding? Bakushipping and other shipping maybe later on. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**To those who have just begun reading this, this is an updated version of the first chapter... let's just say I was very unhappy with the grammar and mistakes I made that would not agree with future details in my story. So TADA!**

**Summary: Two Kings, both being Demons, are in search of a new mate that keeps visiting them in their dreams. Yet they only know this person by a song he plays on a flute. Will they find their mate? Or will they find something better or worse?**

**Disclaimer – Ok if I actually owned Yugioh, would I be doing one? Well even if I did own it, but sadly I do not, I AM DOING ONE ANY WAY! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

**Oh and FYI Italics are thoughts and words within quotation marks are speaking words!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Castle Tozukou **

"All right you stupid pansies! Our Lords have ordered us to round up any and all young eligible human men and women to bring here to the castle for them to choose a new mate! OH, and I know what you're thinking, so don't get any 'funny' ideas. I AM LOOKING AT YOU STEVEN! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE AND I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE UP TO LAST TIME! If anyone even moves an inch to do this, you will be punished, **severely**." The Commander shouted in a stern voice. The other soldiers began to snicker as one lone man in the middle of the crowd shrunk back, wanting to disappear into the ground to hide from the embarrassment. "They have ordered us not to allow them to have a choice to decline the order, they will come with us! The people of the town should already know of out arrival and know not to leave any town they are in. So now I ask, are you ready?!"

"Yes sir!" The men shouted forcefully as they saluted to him.

"I'm sorry," The Commander spoke in a sweet, soft voice, heavy with sarcasm. His facial expression curled into what one would assume to be on par with the Cheshire cat. "I don't think I heard you. Are you all mute or did you just drop your brains long enough to forget how speak up? I know I am not deaf yet, so I will be kind person that I am and will repeat myself again." The Commander's attempt at a sweet expression suddenly fell, replaced with his cold mask again. "ARE YOU READY!?"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers shouted again, but this time with much more force that last time as they saluted him yet again.

"Then here is a suggestion. How about you finally get your buts in gear and get out of my sight! I don't want to see your ugly excuses of faces until you are back from all of the assigned villages. If even one of you has not returned before sun sets, no one in this room, me included, gets dinner! And I don't think you want to see me not only pissed beyond belief, but hungry as well. NOW GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASSES MOVING BEFORE I TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!" With that, the Commander turned to his left and jammed his thumb onto a blue button on a control panel. Immediately, two large bay doors to the right of the soldiers slowly swung wide open. The squads of soldiers immediately dashed out the gate and towards their respective forms of transportation, carriages drawn by a raptor like reptile.

A smirk crawled onto Commander's face as his head turned on a slow swivel. Leaving the large briefing room, the man walked through the nearly deserted halls, towards the throne room with an atmosphere of authority surrounding him. At his slow pace, he eventually walked up to two large oak doors. Heavily armed soldiers were standing on each side of the threshold, alert and suspicious of anyone who may out of place. The Commander nodded to the soldiers as he reached for the brass handle located on the door to his left. With little effort, he opened the heavy door, and bowed just as his vision was filled with the sight of two men come into his line of sight. As he straightened up, he saw the two men were sat upon dark, marble thrones that were lined with plump, crimson cushions. At first glance some may assume that these men were common nobles…well if they were human of course. But to those who know of better and took the time to look closely at the dark throne they sat upon, they would notice the outline of black, leather wings sprouting from both of the men's backs.

The man who sat on the right throne was known by the name of Akefia. The Commander observed the silver hair that fell to the man's broad shoulders and in front of his sharp, gray eyes that were trained on him. Through the strands of hair, he saw four small grey horns; two stets were located in line with Akefia's temples. The appendages curve upward as they contrasted with his silvery strands. Upon his tanned face was a pale scar that marred his skin. It spouted from just under his right eye down and continued down to the bottom of his cheek. Two more, pale twin slashes crossed the paler strip skin, as if saying that he was not to be tested. As his normal attire, The Commander noticed that Akefia was dressed in black, linen pants, a long red cloak that ran all the way to just above his ankles calf. And sandal like shoes. But when making public appearances, the Commander knew that he would take off the cloak and wear a white, satin button up shirt, slacks and dress shoes.

Then the Commander cast his gaze towards the throne on his left where the other Lord, Bakura, sat. He observed that the man's wild, white hair had grown till it fell just above his waist. Two small, grey horns were seen coming out from within the mass of white, curling upwards in twin small spirals. The Commander's gaze flicked to the man's sharp, mahogany eyes upon his pale face that bared a bored expression. Bakura was dressed in a white linen shirt with black leather trench coat in which covered his pale arms to protect him from the rays of the sun if they were to go out this day. The man's legs were covered in black, linen pants as combat boots covered his feet.

"My Lords, the squads have finally set off to fulfill your wishes to retrieve the young human men and women of the land and bring them to the castle by the end of today. They are known to cover ground fast, epically when they have proper incentive." The Commander's deep voice turned into a chuckle towards his last statement.

Both of the Lords gave one curt nod at the man's update. "Good work Commander. You are dismissed." Akefia spoke in a pleased tone as he rested his elbows on the armrests and laced his fingers together. His voice was deep and rich to the ears, like smooth satin to the touch.

"Yes my Lords." The man bowed to the two demons before him, his right palm laid flat over his heart. As he straightened up, he proceeded to turn and exit the throne room with the intention of relaxing in his quarters.

The two Lords watched as the man exited the room through the large oak doors he entered in. Bakura immediately kicked his feet up onto the left arm rest and placed his head on the right, staring at the tan man next to him with an unsure expression on his face. "Akefia, are you sure this will actually work? I mean it could very well happen but we have never even seen the Ra damn person nor have we thought of the outside factors that could affect the search! The closest glimpse of a personality trait we could get off the person is their silhouette whom plays the flute!" Bakura spoke out in frustration.

Only a month ago, Bakura and Akefia seemed to have received a reoccurring dream. A single being appeared to them, though his appearance was blinded by light. It was unknown to the Lord's whether they were male or female, human or imp, demon or angel. The being would always play a flute with the most beautiful tune. One so melodious and soft that it could possibly calm the King of the demon's himself when in a foul mood. As the being plagues their minds, they came to the conclusion that they had to find the being before something drastic were to happen.

The man, Akefia, just chuckled as placed a firm hand on the Bakura's shoulder."Calm yourself Love and do not worry. I can't explain why, but I have a good feeling that we will find our new mate very soon. We have a plan, remember? We are going to use the flute's melody to narrow down whom it is we long for." Akefia grinned wickedly to himself while Bakura just looked at him confused before a similar grin crawled onto his face, his sharp canines gleaming from the light shining into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TO ONE OF THE VILLAGES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Village of Kul' Elna**

Through the dusty streets of Kul' Elna, a young teen by the name of Ryou, slowly roamed the village, his dirty satchel rhythmically beating against his side and he trudged along. He appeared to be exhausted and weak as his white hair was a light brown color from what some would assume as the nights he spent sleeping on the filthy ground. Known only to himself and one other, he had successfully ran away from his old home to this village with no intention of returning. He had been wanting to escape his old life and more importantly his abusive father from some time not. Only a few hours ago had he arrived here in search of something, the peasants of the village knew not of.

As he trudged through long alleys in between houses, he would quickly glance through the windows to see if anyone was home. Soon enough, a he found a home that looked deserted for the day. He walked around to the back door and found that it was unlocked. A feeling of relief flooded his body at the thought that he did not have to climb through a window or pick the lock. Though one thing he could not shake was the feeling of irritation in the back of his mind as he entered the home. _Who the bloody hell is stupid enough to leave their house unlocked when they are away?_Ryou angrily thought to himself. As he looked around the room, which appeared to be the kitchen, he saw the sun catch something that shines right in his eyes. Holding up a hand to shield his eyes, he walked forward to investigate. Low and behold, a set of silver keys peeking out from in between a small woven baskets were staring at him. _You have got to be kidding me! Are they really that bloody stu- you know what, I am just going to say yes at this point. __Sighing, Ryou walked through the kitchen and into the front hall way. Ryou sighed to himself as he looked around. __These people have to have some clothes here, right? They seem to have plenty of money if they could afford so much lavish possessions that they need a second floor to hold it all of it in._

Ryou went on his way and continued to investigate the ground floor of the house. After investigating every nook and cranny, turning up with nothing but a dining room, front room, and a bath Ryou made his way up the stairs.

He tried the first door at the top of the landing and was thankful to find that it was a the bed room of what appeared to be a teenage boy. Immediately, Ryou busied himself by searching through the closet in hopes to find something of his own size. Though most of the clothing was one size to big for his body frame, he was able to find a few articles of clothes that just barely fit his frame. Ryou then proceeded to strip himself of his previous garments, a bloodied long ankle length cream tunic. As he lifted up the article of clothing, he noticed a marge mirror in the corner of the room. As he looked in, he saw a beaten boy, with poorly wrapped bloody bandages that wrapped around his chest, abdomen, arms and legs.

Casting his gaze down wards, he stared at the two anklets he always wore, one pitch black and the other pure white. Ryou sighed remembering the day his mother gave them. Such a beautiful day that brought pain to Ryou for it marked that a week later, his mother would breathed her last breath. As he put them on a few days after her funeral, he realized that she put a spell on them that prevents the wearer from taking them off. But Ryou knew that even if he could, he would never think of doing so. After all, they were one of the last gifts he received from his mother.

Shaking away such sad thoughts, Ryou quickly dressed himself in a white and dark blue stripped shirt, with gray pants covering his pale scarred legs. He turns back to the closet and found a pair of beaten up gym shoes. Deciding that they would not be missed, he grabs them and places them into his satchel. He did not want to wear them just yet as to preserve their use. Normally, the pale boy would not think about stealing anything, for it seems to be against his nature. But then again, not everything is always as it seems.

Ryou had never tried to make a habit of stealing. When he first started, out of a need to survive, he was never very good. But as he practiced and used his sweet appearance to his advantage, he soon found that he was no longer noticed and became quite good at the trade. Ryou knew that he would never be able to fully give stealing. Ryou made himself promise a long time ago that he would only steal when necessary for living.

Ryou shakes his head of the memories and he walked out of the boy's room and into the master bead room. He searches the room for any money he can find and places it in his bag. He then removed himself from the room and walked back towards the kitchen. Opening the pantries, he placed any breads and dried meats he could find into his satchel and dashed out of the house when the cost was clear.

_This place looks like the richer side of town. That would explains why everyone is stupid enough to believe that they would not to get robbed. That is still no excuse if they could not their stupid bloody keys._They young albino sighed in aggravation and walked through the streets as if he was just another traveler. Along his route, he steered clear of any and all soldiers. As Ryou walked around earlier, he noticed that they seem to know all of the people here by how casually they talk and act with them. Ryou soon found himself in his thoughts again. _Which town am I in anyway? I don't really recognize it from my studies._

As Ryou continues to wonder through the town, he quickly snaps out of his thoughts when he spots something in the crowd that made him pale. As the crowd parts, a tall man with long light blue hair and emerald eyes just like Ryou's irises. The tall man was dressed in pure white robes with gold trimmings along the edges. The man's feet were bare of any covering as he searched through the crowd with an angry look upon his face.

Panic suddenly drives his body as Ryou turns and dashes as fast as he can in the opposite direction of his father. Suddenly, an angry voice is shouting after him, demanding that he were to stop this instant. But this only drives the teen to move faster when he quickly ducks into nearby alley ways. He weaved through the allies blindly, doing all he can to get away from the fowl man.

As Ryou nears a three way intersection between back allies, two men suddenly step out into Ryou's path, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud as he ran into thick, broad chests. "Looks like we found a keeper." The mocking voice of a man drifted into the white haired teen's ears.

Ryou kept his head down as he sits on the ground. "I am terribly sorry for running in- "He stopped in mid-sentence after truly hearing this statement. Ryou's eyes widened and immediately his head shot up to see two snickering soldiers. The one standing on Ryou's left extended their hand out to the teen to help him up. Looking at the hand nervously, Ryou began to contemplate whether to take the kind offering.

"Aw look, he cute, polite and shy. A perfect candidate for the Lords…or…." The guard on the right began to suggest but was immediately silenced when the first soldiers retracted his hand from in front of Ryou to hit his partner over the head.

"Oh just shut up and help him up! You heard the Commander, no taking the innocents." The first guard said with a glare as they both took him by the forearms, quickly yet gently dragging him onto his feet. Before Ryou knew what was going on, they were already leading him to a large carriage.

When he came back to his senses, Ryou weakly struggled against the guard's grip as he spouted out questions to them. "Wait! Where are you taking me!?"

"You should already know." The first guard said rolling his eyes. His grip tightened a little bit around Ryou's forearm, making the boy wince.

"What? I should already know?" Ryou muttered to himself, un able to think of what they are talking about. Ryou thought back to when he first met the soldiers in the ally way. _A good candidate for the Lords…Looks like we found a keeper…No takeing the innocents….Oh god… _As realization began to set in, Ryou's struggling increased dramatically in the soldiers grasps. He just escaped his home; he was not going to be taken captive someone ever again.

Due to his small stature, the solderis did not expect Ryou to suddenly over power them with a burst of strength and easily escaped their hold. Stunned, the soldiers watched as he tore through the streets, just to get away from them.

"What the fuck even just happened?"

"I thought that brat was a weakling!"

"WHY THEY HELL ARE WE STILL DOING HERE! CALL THE OTHER SOLDIERS! Cut him off!" the soldier said and started running after Ryou through the crowded streets, while the other soldier called for back up to cut him off.

As Ryou ran from capture, he noticed that there were many soldiers at the opposite side of the long strip of road coming his way. He knew he could not turn around or else he would bare the same fate.

Spotting an alley as an escape route, Ryou suddenly turned into the approaching alley way. Though that was the one mistake he should not have made. The soldiers of the town knew that that certain ally was a dead end and would be the perfect trap for the teen.

Ryou immediately tried to back track out of the alley but sadly realized that he was cornered. "Alright. Alright. You caught me. I will come freely now" Ryou said as he slowly raised his hands above his head.

"Grab him men!" Those were the last words Ryou heard before he was knocked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THE UPDATE AND MY STORY! I hope you all have a nice day. Chapter 2 will be updates with the next posting of chapter 10**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF MY STORY! I kind of wrote these on the same day, mostly because I could not sleep at all for the life of me. Hmm don't know why, but I waited to post it now because I had to edit. Yeah I would die if I posted a rough outline because of all the typos and weird sentences. **

**But ANY WHO! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! I am so happy you liked it!**

**Oh and FYI! I won't be able to post the next chapter for a few weeks because I have to cough up my computer to my school today so they can wipe my hard drive. SO BUMMED! I get no access a computer at ALL! But luckily I backed up all of my stories on a flash drive! Yeah, like I would risk losing my stories!**

**DISCLAMIER: No I do not own Yugioh. But if I did I would be major fangirling because I would own Ryou and Bakura and Melvin and Marik and all of them! Well except Anzu/Tea. No friendship speeches allowed!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGELS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Ryou

"Come on. We better get this brat to the castle right away before he wakes up!" said one of the guards from outside the now moving carriage.

"Relax; don't get you panties in a twist! We moving aren't we!? Kul Elna is just a few minutes away from the damned Lords' castle. Just be happy we found him! The only people who live in this run down town are old hags and young thieving brats." Another Guard said.

"Ha ha you have a point there Ushio. But you're buying my dinner for that comment on our Lords unless you want to let it slip. No matter how true it is."

"YOU BASTARD! Damn it Keith!" Their chatting continued for some time, and as they continued to talk, they failed notice that a clearly pissed off Ryou had finally woken up after knocked out.

_Well this is just Fan-bloody-tastic. I finally escape my terrible excuse of a father JUST to get knocked out by guards. Can this day get…NO I AM NOT GOING TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE! 10 bucks to anyone who can prove this day can go nowhere but up!...And now I am talking to myself…in my head….making bets with people who cannot even hear me….way to go Ryou...your going crazy….way to go…_

When he tried to stand up and stretch, he realized his wrists and ankles were bound, which only added to his anger. **(1) ** _I swear when I get my bloody hands on those bastards they are going to regret taking me. _For the rest of the ride to the castle, Ryou silently cursed at the guards.

When the carriage had finally arrived at the castle, it was one minute to sun down. "I TOLD YOU WE WOULD MAKE IT YOU IDIOT! Haha I won the bet! Now you owe me dinner for a week!" The guard named Keith said from outside the carriage.

"Yeah, yeah whatever idiot. Come on, let's grab the kid and put him in his room already." The other guard named Ushio said while opening the doors to the back. "Will you look at that, snow white DID wake up and he did not need a kiss from his Prince Charming."

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. What else are you going to say to me? Is it going to me a message from the Red Queen saying, 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD'!?" Ryou retaliated still sitting in the carriage with his hands and ankles bound tightly still.

"Do you wanna go!?" Ushio said. With one look, Ryou noticed he was going to snap anytime now.

"By 'go' you mean leave and go to another village, then yes I would LOVE to go." Ryou said with a childish grin.

"You little smart mouthed BITCH!" With that the Ushio climbed into the carriage and punched Ryou as hard as he can right to the jaw. Ryou fell to the floor with a thud laughing on the inside; he was getting what he wanted. Now he just had to wait until the leaders or lords or whoever they were came out of their damn castle.

It wasn't his first choice to be used as a punching bag again, but if he wanted to leave, he had to go through this.

He slowly sits up with a small grin on his face as well as a little blood coming from his forehead and mouth. "Wow, attacking someone who can't fight back. You must really have guts. Either that or you're a spineless coward…oh, my bad, I forgot who I was talking to for a second."

"You need to learn your place you smart mouth little bitch!" Ushio said and this time kicked Ryou in the stomach, causing him to cry out and double over in pain as he was unknowingly re-opening hidden wounds. He did this a couple more times in the same place on Ryou's sore body. Right when he was about to kick again, fate finally came through with Ryou's plan when not one but both of the demon lords decided to walk out of the castle.

"You might not want to do that." Ryou whispered in pain, still hunched over and looking up at Ushio through his white bangs.

"You cannot tell me what to you bastard!" Ushio said with rage still clouding his mind. Ushio kicked Ryou again harder against his chest this time. Ryou cried in pain but it was muffled when Ushio placed a hand over his mouth and yanked him up by the hair. "Besides, I bet your daddy must be wondering where you are right now, huh Prince Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes widened in fear. _He knew! How did he know who I am!? I have never left the palace once! No, no I cannot panic! I can't show my fear to this bastard! He will just use it to his advantage! _

Ushio took his hand from Ryou's mouth and punched him square in the jaw causing him to scream in pain making sure it was loud enough this time for the demonic lords to hear. "You may know who I am, but you should have listened to my warning earlier. Who will save you from the lords of this castle?"Ryou grinned at his statement which was soon wiped off again with another kick to the stomach.

"You little bastard, they are not here. No one can save you from me!" Ushio shouted.

The two lords suddenly appeared at the entrance to the carriage. "USHIO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Akefia yelled at him while Bakura hopped into the carriage, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the carriage walls.

"That little brat over there was being rude and disrespectful! I had to teach him his place!" He glared at Ryou.

After the last kick to the stomach, all of Ryou's previous wounds were re-opened and he was in a lot of pain. "Learn my place? You would not even tell me why I am here when I asked. I would have come along willingly. I did nothing wrong and you just attacked me." He said in almost a whisper making sure pain was laced in his voice.

"Why you LITTLE BITCH! THAT CUNT IS LYING THROUGH HIS FUCKING TEETH!" Ushio struggled to get out of Bakura's grasp to beat Ryou some more, but to no avail.

"That's enough Ushio! He does not need to learn his place. YOU DO!" Bakura spat as he grabbed Ushio by the throat and dragged him out of the carriage and towards the castle to teach him an important lesson of his own.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME WILL YOU!" Akefia called with a grin.

"You'll be lucky if he is not dead when I am done with him!" Bakura called over his shoulder with Ushio struggling in his grasp.

Akefia Chuckled. "You kill him you don't get any for the new week!"

Bakura stopped and turned; now holding Ushio by the throat with a death grip. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't. Are you really willing to risk it?"

Bakura cursed. "Damn it fine. I won't kill him, though he deserves it for attacking the boy." Bakura's grip tightened around Ushio's throat even more, but enough to not kill him and finally stalked off.

"Oh! Which reminds me, what's your-"Akefia turned around only to see that the boy had fallen unconscious. "Did he really hit you that hard?" Akefia muttered to himself when he looked at the boy.

His 'clothes' were plain to him but they suited the boy quite well. Well…all but both of the pure white and pitch black bands around his ankles and his bag that he clutches close to him. He was like a sleeping child holding his stuffed animal so tight, afraid it will be taken in his sleep. _Is this the boy we saw in our dreams?...No we don't know for certain yet…but still. It just feels like it. Oh Gods I am going soft._

He sighed while picking the boy up bridal style carried him to his room. When he entered what was now his temporary room, a well lit square room with a bed and a window, he placed him gently down onto the bed and looked at him.

He smiled at the boy and when he turned to leave, something caught his attention. The boy's shirt was pulled up a little bit, but just enough to show a thin line of cotton bandages that had turned red. He lifted the boy's shirt only to see his chest and torso covered with old bandages with fresh blood seeping through.

Curious and a little worried, he turned one of his nails razor sharp and carefully cut open the bandages. After doing so, he gasped in horror when he saw deep gashes littering the boy's skin all over his chest and extending to his back. Knowing better not to aggravate and re-open the wounds even more, he just stared in shock and anger.

Right when this happened, Bakura made his way into the boy's room laughing evilly. "Akefia, have you ever realized that Ushio is a screamer when he is being tortured?! It's quite funny how he screams like a little girl begging for… Akefia what are you looking at?"

"Bakura…" Was all that Akefia said, not looking away from Ryou's wounds while pointing at the unconscious boy before them. Bakura walks up beside him and looks at Akefia before looking at the sight before him.

Bakura stares in shock. _Who the hell would fucking do this to him!? _They thought at the same time

Akefia was the first to break the silence. "Bakura, I think I am going to pay Ushio a little visit right now. Call the doctors to get him some medical attention right away and start interviewing the other people." With that Akefia turned to walk out with Bakura following him.

"What!? Can't I at least watch you torture him!? I don't want to talk to those fucking mouth breathing idgets (2)!"

"At least get through as many people as you can before feeling like wanting to kill every single one of them."

"Yeah, you're too late. Already crossed that bridge." Bakura growled and crossed his arms.

"Fine how about this. If you can interview 20 people or more, you can come back and look after him." Akefia said gesturing to the Ryou's room with a knowing smirk.

Bakura just glared at him…even if it was true. He did not know why, but he seemed to be a little attached to the boy, even if he only saw him for a split second. He couldn't really explain it. "I was not going to do that." Bakura muttered and looked away.

"Sure you weren't. Sure you weren't." Akefia taunted and just gave him a knowing smirk as left to have some fun with his new favorite punching bag.

Sighing, Bakura left and entered the first room, after informing the doctors of course. He looked the girl over before sighing again. She had brown hair that was some sort of a bob cut style. She had blue eyes and was looking out a window. She seems happy to be here and also overly perky in an annoying way.

She turned to look at him upon entrance to her room and she smiled at him. "Yo, I'm B-"

"I know who you are, My Lord. Thank you so much for having me here, I hope you pick me…" And with that, the girl began to ramble on and on about how she would be a good choice and how the most important thing in the world is friendship.

Bakura sighed._ "Ugh, this is going to be my whole day, isn't it?" _

**I kind of wrote Ryou with a big anger management issue problem in the beginning because A) for some reason I can always see him with one. Like he's one of those people who seem nice on the outside but to strangers the vent off that contained anger. B) The reason why in the beginning is that you will find out later into the story (dad is involved BIG TIME) and C) usually when people are in pain (no one know about Ryou's wounds yet) they are most likely to be over load ticked off and or over load kind. I went with over load ticked.**

**YES IDGET IS A WORD! LOOK IT UP! It means Idiot. Much like Baka…But I just wanted to put idget in there for the fun of it! I will use baka later though because those are fun words to say!**

**Oh yeah and at the end, if you did not notice, hehe yeah that was Tea….She is one of those "special" Characters, If you know what I mean *Wink* *wink***

**Any who, PLEASE R&amp;R and not Flaming! I will even have Ryou give you a cookie! *Ryou gives you a free cookie***


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM HERE! I AM ALIVE!**

**YAY! CHAPTER 3! I REALLY LOVED ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! IT MEANT TO MUCH TO ME! ^u^**

**AND I AM SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! At first I lost this chapter and started to write a new one which was just not as good as the first one but I also picked up an interesting idea for it, but now I found it again and now I am mashing my two ideas together! **

**Any way ON WITH THE STORY! AND THE SQUIGGLES! gotta love those squiggles. ;)**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I would own Yugioh,…but sadly since it is in my dreams…I do not. *crocodile tears fall down face***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Bakura.

It was the Thirtieth interview he stormed out of before the girl could even take a breath to speak. He could just tell by here purple hair and stupid, playful smile placed on her face that was practically screaming 'I know you want me' that she was an air-head and a gold digger.

Walking through the halls, deeming himself done with the interviews of these damned annoying people; he decided to pay a certain mysterious boy a visit with the excuse of making sure the doctors are actually doing their for once.

Along his was to the boy's room, a sudden flash of black went right past his face and down the next hall, nearly knocking him over. Sighing, his anger level growing after almost being knocked over, he ran up to and equally angry Akefia. "What the hell!? Watch where you are bloody going next time Akefia! Ugh, never mind that,...did you find anything about that boy yet?"

Akefia looked at him and his anger seems the go down a little but still clearly there. He sighs,"Well...kind of."

"What the bloody hell do you mean but, 'kind of'?"

"What I mean is that the bastard is still hiding things, I just know it. He says that he knows the boy because he met him once, before he took him here apparently, but won't fucking say where or when. That bastard, the only other thing I could beat out of him before he passed out from all the pain I caused him was that his name is Ryou …and that he is 'different'..."

"Different? Like I am a mutant ready to go into a fiery rage and destroy your loved ones without mercy different? Or the soft kind of different where he is hiding a deep dark secret he has kept this whole life? It would be really amusing if it was the mutant one, we would have so much fun taking THAT down." He laughed sadistically.

Akefia rolled his eyes at his dry humor. "I am pretty sure it's the 'deep dark secret' different than the 'mutant' different. And quite honestly, he does not look like a blood thirsty killer like you did."

Bakura glared in anger. "That was centuries ago! Let it go already! I only destroyed half of the world's population in my rage! Gods, lose your temper once and kill thousands of people and suddenly you're branded as a homicidal killer. DROP IT ALREADY!"

"Hey you're the one who killed innocent people of neighboring kingdoms, not me." Akefia laughed evilly, but soon received a swift punch to his arm. "OW! Fuck, what was that for?!" he asked rubbing his arm.

It didn't look like it but Bakura was actually very strong. At first glance, you could see a little of his natural muscle he has on him, but it would not look like much. That is, until you try to take him on in a hand to hand fight. When he uses his full strength... well, let's just say that the last guy to fight him could not leave the healing chambers for 4 months without being watched over or in great pain. He was not quite as strong as Akefia, but he could hold his own in a fight against him if he had to.

"THAT was for not dropping the subject when I said so and look at where it got you."

"Still you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Akefia glared. "Why are you wondering the halls anyway? Aren't you on interview duty?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first." Akefia had to hold back a smirk when an idea or two came to mind to what Bakura was doing wondering the halls.

"Yes well you see, after talking to a fucking friendship obsessed girl, a gold digger, one to many air heads, a couple perverts trying to come onto me while interviewing and all around assholes, I got tired and gave up. I got through about 35 of them. I only talked to 5 of them I think, or was it 6?"

"Only 35? Gods! How many are left?!"

Bakura grinned. "First, I sent nearly the rest home because I was not going to waste my time on bakas like them! And second, I think you already fell hard for a certain boy who seems to be currently unconscious in our guest room." He said with a smirk.

"But how do we know its him!? no offence to the boy."

"I know its him because right before I left, I got curious and searched his bag. He has a golden flute in there. Ring any bells?"

"You searched his bag?!" Akefia sighed. _Well I guess I can't blame him. He was and still is a thief. He did try to steal from the castle when I first met him. Haha, that was a good memory. Nearly destroyed the castle we were so pissed at each other. Akefia smirked_. "Well to your earlier comment, yes I won't lie. I have become fond of him, but not as much as you. I am sure you are just dying to get into his pants now, even if he is unconscious."

Bakura just glared at him, feeling a blush coming on but suppressed it immediately. "So you're accusing me of wanting to rape an innocent boy who not only unconscious, but is also a guest at our own castle?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Bakura was about to retort when an Idea came to mind. "Akefia, what would you say to a little bet I just thought of?"

Akefia looked at him suspiciously and crossed his arms. "Depends on what the bet is."

Bakura's grin turned into a mischievous smirk and snaked his arm around Akefia's waist leading him down halls towards Ryou's room. "What would you say about a little competition to see who can convince him to be our new lover? Winner gets to take him first."

Akefia looked at him suspiciously and thought about it. _A bet to see who can convince this Ryou to be our new lover? As tempting as it sounds I am not sure If I should agree to this…but...the idea of taking the boy first…..how can I turn that down!? I bet he is a virgin as well, which would make it so much better when I can flaunt it in Bakura's face…what the hell. _After thinking it over Akefia turned his head to him with a grin on his face. "Deal and to decide who wins this bet, he has to kiss us. We cannot kiss him. but everything else goes."

"Fine, then it's officially starts when he wakes up." Bakura smirked as they were nearing Ryou's room.

"Yup, and I already know it's going to be me who wins anyway." Akefia said smirking, knowing he was angering his mate easily.

"And what makes you think you're going to win?" Bakura spat, venom woven into his tone. He tightened his grip around Akefia's waist.

"No offence, but I know he is going to fall for my sexy body, just like you did."

At that statement, Bakura finally snapped. The only warning he gave was a growl on anger before he punched Akefia square in the jaw. Not expecting this, Akefia fell down to the ground with a hard thud.

As quick as he went down, he sprang up and tacked Bakura to the ground and started to wrestle with him.

"You seriously think you can beat me in this bet Bakura?" Akefia said with a smirk but anger laced into his tone from being punched without much of a warning.

"I am not going down without a fight Akeifa! I will win this bet!" Bakura spat flipping Akefia off of him and pinned him onto the ground. "Besides," Bakura leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I know you fell for me for my sexy body before I fell for yours." With that statement they two started tumbling blindly through the halls trying to pin the other.

They both knew that this was only partially true. Yes at first, Bakura and Akefia fell for each other more for each other's looks more than their actual personalities. But after sometime, real loved formed between them and you could say they fell in love all over again.

Somehow, during their fight, Akefia and Bakura tumbled to the hall adjacent to the hallway Ryou's room in and heard a crash followed by a loud scream that they assumed was Ryou. Looking at each other, they got off each other and sprang to their feet almost immediately and ran to his room.

But when they arrived at the door his room, they noticed a nurse holding her swelling jaw outside his door. Bakura was the first to speak. "What happened? We heard a crash and then a scream."

The nurse looked up and moved her hand from her jaw to reveal a dark bruise forming there. "My lords, I beg of you! Please don't go in."

Bakura gave her a quizzical look. "What happened to your face?"

The nurse looked at the ground, scared to answer but even more scared not to. "He was provoked when we first entered the room and accidentally hit me when he spun around. I am sure he did not mean it, but he can muster one hell of a punch." She moved her hand to her jaw once again to relax the pain.

Bakura looked at Akefia and they nodded to each other. "Step aside."

The nurse looked at them like they had grown a second head. "My Lords it's no safe, even if it was accidental, that boy is dangerous!" The nurse pleaded but to no avail.

"I said, MOVE ASIDE!" Bakura growled and advances with Akefia behind him.

She sighed. "As you wish My Lords." The nurse stepped aside from the door, allowing Bakura and Akefia enter.

Without hesitation, Akefia threw the door open only to stand there with Bakura in utter shock at the scene in front of them.

In the farthest right hand corner of the room, stood the white-haired boy with a scalpel in his hand holding it like a dagger in a defensive position. His shirt was missing and there were no bandages to stop any blood that was flowing from his body. Behind him were large angelic wings. One wing was pure white with some sort of black markings on them. While the other had a grayish tint to it. If you looked close enough you would have noticed that his wing grew darker and then would suddenly become pure white like the other and repeat time and time again.

Standing in front of him was a doctor with a sedative in his right hand trying to approach to boy without getting cut by the scalpel. He did not have any cuts or bruises on him but he looked flustered and very much annoyed by this boy.

Lying on the ground was an unconscious nurse, but not harmed in anyway.

After making their appearance known, all eyes immediately drifted to the two new occupants of the room. Ryou, trying to use this to his advantage, was about to flee the room by jumping out of the nearby window.

The Doctor, seeing what he was about to do, had quickly ran up to him, stuck the needle into his arm and pressed down on the plunger, forcing the sedative into his blood stream.

Angered by this, Ryou pushed the doctor away from him as hard as he could to the ground and pulled the needle out of his arm. He threw it at the wall across the room and made a run for the window.

Bakura, finally getting over his shock, ran up to him and grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground.

Kicking and struggling against his tight grip, Ryou tried to free himself and let his anger take control of his words. "Put me the fuck down you bastard! I never chose to come to this bloody hell hole of a palace! This is technically kidnapping you are aware of this? Or are you just that slow!?"

Bakura only chuckled and held him tighter and whispered into his ears. "When you wake up, I better see you not trying to escape again or using such crude language. Or else I will have to punish you and I really don't want to bruise that sweet, innocent face of yours."

Ryou froze at those words, his eyes widening in fear as memories from the past flashed through his mind.. _T-those...those words…HE said them…right before he tried to teach me 'a lesson'….I need to get away from here! But…I am so tired….I can just close my eyes…why should I leave...its so nice here...so nice...Father won't get me...its not my fault... _right before Ryou was about to fall asleep, he whispered. "S-stop... I told you… it wasn't…my fault."

Bakura tilted his head in confusion after feeling Ryou go limp in his arms, but his angelic wings remained there. _Stop, I told you it was not my fault? What did he mean by that? And is this boy really an angle? What was he doing in at KulElna of all places? I thought Angles aren't allowed to leave their kingdom now under the law of their new king. _Bakura picked the boy up bridal style and placed him on the bed and turned to the doctor. "What happened here? Tell me NOW!"

**Now I will end it there! MWAHAHAH! Sorry. If I continued it there I would lose my chapter four now wouldn't I. AND THAT WOULD BE BAD! **

**Well,...WHAT HAPPENED TO RYOU?! Quite a thing to walk into huh? And Bakura and Akefia Discover Ryou's wings….kinda! You will figure it out later. And yeah, there is an alleged 'law' created forbidding the angles to leave their kingdom by their unfair king. Again YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER IF YOU ARE AWESOME ENOUGH TO KEEP READING...please keep reading...**

**TAKE CARE NOW! BYE-BYE THEN! **

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING! It hurts! *teardrop***


	4. Chapter 4

**MWAHAHAHAH! I FINALLY GOT MY TABBY BACK I FINALLY GOT MY TABBY BACK! NOW I CAN UPDATE ONCE MORE WITH OUT BORROWING (random friend: *cough* stealing *cough*) SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUUTER! YAY!**

**Ok happiness aside, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER THREE! THAT MADE ME SOOOO VERY HAPPY! Like this happy *streches arms out as long as physically possible* and so much more!**

**And for those who are wondering "WHEN WILL RYOU, AKEFIA, AND BAKURA FINALLY MEET… WHEN ALL ARE CONSCIOUS!?" I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL SOON! Please just be patient and let the plot play out for the moment. I swear they WILL meet…soon! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top cause, let's face it Rainbow sprinkles are amazing! And also who would write this story! Don't answer that…Anyway DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer: Idonotownyugiohinanywayshapeorformalthoughthatwouldbesuperawesomeifidid!**

**FYI!: Flashback = BOLDED!****Flashback thoughts = **_**ARE LIKE THIS AWESOMENESS!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In Ryou's room.

"Are you going to bloody tell us what happened in here or will I have to beat it out of you!? Because my patience is wearing thin." Bakura stated impatiently infront of a very exhausted looking Doctor.

"Bakura, I am just as confused and worried as you are. But threatening one of our doctors into a fucking coma will not get us anywhere from where we are now. So calm down and let the damn man speak!" Akefia spat out.

"Thank you My Lord. I appreciate-" The doctor stated as he walked over to Ryou's unconscious form.

"Just shut up and tell us what happened already idgit. We have not got all day!" Akefia said also losing his patience.

_Damn, what a hypocritical bastard._ The doctor thought to himself as he was finally able to tend to Ryou's wounds without struggle. "As you wish My Lord's. But from what I tell you about what had happened, I cannot even explain it."

Bakura just glared at him, "Are you going to tell us what happened you wanker or just keep stalling as well as testing both of our patience's which are, as I fucking remind you, now becoming dangerously thin?"

Akefia just merely rolled his eyes at Bakuras statement, no matter how much he aggreed with it. "As you wish…" And with that, the doctor had statred telling the Deamon Lords of what had happened while they were gone simotaniously tending to the Ryou's wounds.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES for the FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**After Bakura pulled down Ryou's shirt to cover his wounds and left the room, he went straight to the healing chambers to inform the doctor of his new task. "Yes My Lord, I will get to it as soon as I can." The Doctor replied to Bakura after hearing his orders.**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you get on it right away so I know you actually do your fucking job instead of getting drunk or high or whatever you do when I am not around." And with that, Bakura was gone. **

_**I am NOT like those Ra damned drunk guards! I do not get drunk when I am on duty! That sickens me that his royal bastardness would think of me that way!? I see why Ushio does not like the lords too much, but who am I kidding. I cannot turn against the Lords like he has. That is pratically SUICIDE! I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE! I BET THEY WOULD MAKE IT PUBLIC TO LIKE THEY DID TO PABLO! Poor Pablo… **_**The doctor thought in fear and sadness as he was finishing filing out some papers and taking care of a soldier he was tending to earlier. **

**This took about an hour before he was able to spare some of his time to go and tend to Ryou. The Doctor was very skilled in first-aid as well as healing magic. After how much he has done for the Deamon Lord's Army, he is one of their more trusted doctors on staff, next to Isis of course. This man's name was Dartz.**

**After finding two nurses to help him tend to this boy, they all made their way to his room. Immediately upon entering the room, he set down a towel on the bed and moved the boy's body, with the aid of the nurses, onto it to catch anymore blood coming from any of the wounds.**

**He then began to remove his shirt to get a full view of the wounds. But after removing his shirt, which is now so soaked with blood to the point that it looks more like a red shirt with black stripes on it than its original white and blue, they discover that his chest and stomach is littered with deep gashes, whip marks, and midnight black bruises.**

"**Who in the name of the Gods could have done this to the boy?" Dartz thought aloud as he lightly traced the outer rim of a bruise, Ryou's body involuntarily cringing at the touch. All the nurses could do was nod their heads in agreement, still trying to get over the shock of how bad this boy was damaged.**

**Just when Dartz was about to begin healing the wounds, he noticed black marking on the boys sides as well as more deep gashes and whip marks he did not notice at first.**

"**Nurses, help me roll this boy over. I think there are more wounds on his back." With that, both the nurses gently rolled the boy onto his stomach, careful not to make the open wounds worse.**

**But after doing this, all three sets of eyes widened with mouths gaped at the boys back. It was just like the condition of his chest and waist, but that was not what made them stare. No, for on his back there were two separate, but immensely strong seals.**

**Seals were either a series of symbols and hyroglifics or on some rare occurences, pictures of what was sealed. But with picture seals, the more detailed the seal was, the harder it was to break. They were hardly ever used anymore though. It is only used to punish anyone for sever crime they have committed, most commonly treason. But picture seals can be created by anyone with strong enough magic power, so there are chances that abusive parents would place a seal on their children to make sure they don't run away. In order to tell the difference between seals and people who have tatoos is that there would be an eerie glow once it is revealed to people who can see.**

**On his left shoulder blade was an extremely detailed picture of an angel wing. It was detailed down to the last feather. The pristeen wing stretching upwards as far as it would seem to stretch out of his back if they were once real. The seal markings were pitch black but had a purple glow to every detail that made up the seal.**

**Oh his right shoulderblade was, with the same level of detail, a demon wing. It had torn edges here and there along the sides of the wing and if you looked hard enough, the outer rim of the wing had a sharpened edge that looked as if it would cut through anything. As was the angel's wing, it was stretched upwards as far as it could reach. Instead the seal being black, it was pure white with a blue glow out lining the marking created.**

_**Who the hell did this? By looking at these wounds, there are clear signs that it was a parent who abused their child, but only a cold hearted bastard, not including My Lords….even if true at times… would create a seal of this magnitude. I wonder kwho though…I should ask Ushio, he would know. **_**Dartz thought.**

**After finally getting over his shock he turned to the nurses and determined eyes. "I am going to reliese the seals on this boy's back." This causes the two nurses to gasp but remained quiet allowing Dartz to continue. "But inorder to do this I need both of you to transport you some of your magical energy to me when you see mine failing. I was told to help this boy, and I will not disapoint our lords." **

"**But…what would happen if this turns out bad? You know what picture seals are used for... " One of the nurses stated nervously.**

**Dartz sighed and looked at the nurse with confident eyes, "I don't think these were placed on him for an act of treason or that he is dangerous. But if it makes you feel better, I will have a syringe ready to sedate him if necessary. Now will you two help me?" He asked with now pleading eyes.**

**The two lookes at each other and silently agreed with each other and looked back at him nodding. **

**Dartz only nodded and turned back to the boy after placing a syringe to sedate the boy in his pocket and gently placed his hands on his back and began chanting a spell softly. After about 8 minuets of chanting the nurses began to channel their magical energy to him. He progressed, the chanting became louder and louder until a blinding light began to erupt from the seals. **

**With a sudden burst of energy, both the Doctor and the nurses were thrown back against the far wall, one knocked out from hitting her head too hard as well as exaustion from transferring too much of her magical energy. The energy blast sent both the other nurse and doctor in a dizziness state and failed to notice the two different wings that were released from the boy's back.**

**On the right shoulder blade was the Demon wing. The wing was as dark as night, but with pure white marking decorating the wing in random directions. On the left shoulder blade was the angel wing. It was the purest of white with pitch black markings going in random directions.**

**After the seal was broken, pain shot through Ryou's back like a white hot blade. After screaming out in pain, his mind began to involuntarily cast a spell known to the angles to ease the pain of wounds. But little did he know that this spell was also a demon spell used to create an illusion to protect secrets. Since having both angelic and demonic wings, the spell took both affects and both eased the pain on his back and creating an illusion around the two wings that made both wings appear as generic white angel wings. **

**After some of the Pain had subsided from his back, Ryou finally stopped screaming and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body. **

**Once this happened, the one conscious nurse finally was able to focus and stand on her own without becoming too dizzy to send her crashing back to the ground. Making her way back over to the bed nurse's eyes widened to the sized of dinner plates after seeing the two angle wings sprout from the boys back. But after looking at the boy, it seemed like he did not know the wings were there and/or how to fold them to lay flat on is back.**

**Trying not to scare the boy, she placed a hand on his back rubbing it up and down while looking at him with a confused and worried motherly hen look on her face. **_**How is the possible? **_**The nurse thought.**_** I mean there were clearly two different sets of seals on the boy's back, but there are two angle wings there in their place. And why are they just standing out…it's like he is a child…but that's beside the point…only children don't know how to fold their wings down when young….how long have they been sealed away…?**_

**After coming to the conclusion that the boy just did not know how to fold his wings down after them being sealed away, the nurse gently grabbed his wings and began to move them to a folded position….Big mistake…**

**Immediately after the nurse touched and moved Ryou's wings even slightly, his eyes snapped open and moved with great speed and punched the nurse as hard as he could square in the jaw. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WENCH!" He yelled in a panic.**

**I mean, who would not. Someone is touching you're back in a mysterious room, well as mysterious as any room can be if you wake up in it. For all he knew it could have been some old pervert trying to rape him when he was unconscious. **

"**OW! Damn you have one hell of a punch! What the hell! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?" The nurse screeched which got the attention of Dartz who was now able to stand normally. **

**Upon hearing this, he sped over to the nurse. "Are you ok?" Dartz asked and then turned to glare at Ryou. "Did you do this!?"**

"**What are you glaring at me for!? She was the one feeling me down my back like some old-!" But before he could finish his sentence, He felt something move behind him. Looking back he nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw two wings on his back, but settled for a silent scream staring at them. **

**Seeing this, Dartz calmed down and slowly walked towards the startled Ryou. "I know you're scared. But you must understand…we are here to help you not-"**

**Finally snapping out of his shocked state, he turned to the Doctor with a glare while backing up a step every time he got too close to him "Help me? HELP ME!? So let me get this straight. Not too long after I wake up, I feel some random nurse start to feel me down, I punch her as hard as I can-" **

"**I would not back up if I were you" Dartz interrupted seeing that Ryou was backing up near an open window. But despite his warning, Ryou continued to back up.**

"**I can do whatever the bloody fucking hell I want Pippy Long-Stocking! So you can just shove it up –" But before he could finish, Ryou let out a frightened scream when he fell out of the window. **

"**DID YOU NOT SEE ME WARN HIM!?" Dartz said, but when he looked around he noticed the nurse had left the room. "Why does no one ever listen to me!? " He shook his head and noticed a bag in the corner of the room. "Hello, and what do we have here?" Without hesitation, he began to search the bag.**

**Meanwhile, free falling in the air, Ryou was unknowing flapping his wings desperately trying to save himself from sudden death.**_** I am going to die! I AM LITERALLY GOING TO DIE! I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST ANGLE TO EVER GET SENT TO ONE RINGS OF HELL FOR NO REASON! I FUCKING SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE WHICH IS GOING TO END IN…Wait a bloody moment! I have wings again you baka! W-wait…HOW TO HELL DO I USE THEM AGAIN!? Gods it's been so lone and I am SOOOO screwed right now! If I live through this, I will-CRAP THE GROUND IS COMING CLOSER! Ok no time to think. TIME TO SAVE MY SORRY HIDE BEFORE I LOSE IT! **_**He thought.**

**After finally trying to flex his wings once again, the rushing air had finally stopped after flapping his wings enough to realize he is floating in the air instead of being a murder scene. Once opening his eyes after closing them throughout the whole free fall, he shot up in the air a few feet after seeing how his nose was just inches from the ground.**

"**HOLY SHIT! I could have been road kill just now! …but I'm NOT! HAHA TAKE THAT OSIRIS! I AM NOT DEAD YET!" As He was flying about cheering, he suddenly stopped and realized that he was outside and could finally escape this palace. "I-I can leave…I CAN LEAVE! YES, I CAN FINALLY GET AWAY FROM THIS HELL HOLE AND…wait…FUCK WHERE IS IT!?...No…no, no, No, NO! MY SATCHEL! MY MOTHER'S FLUTE! I LEFT IT IN THERE! I CAN'T LEAVE WITH OUT IT! ITS ONE OF THE LAST THINGS SHE GAVE ME!"**

**Panicking, Ryou flew back through the window into the room to see the doctor searching through his bag and pull out how flute. "You petty THEIF!"**

**Going into a fit of rage, he flew at the doctor as fast as he could, took his bag and flute from him and shoved him as far away from him as he could. He checked to make sure the other contents in the bag were still there before placing the flute back in and glaring daggers at the doctor who was now approaching him slowly with a needle he must have had ready in case this had happened. "Leave me alone! You can't force me to stay here!"**

"**Calm down kid. I won't knock you out if you just be a good little boy and let me treat your wounds."**

"**Little boy…LITTLE BOY!? You have got to be bloody kidding me!? That's what he said and I trusted him and he betrayed me for it! If you think I will let you, Pippy Fucking Long-Stocking, treat my wounds after being felt down, knocked through a window, almost dying from a free fall, and discovering that you were searching through stuff thinking I was dead without even checking! Yeah I am SOOO going to comply with you. Heh, not on your petty little life Pippy!" **

**After that Dartz slowly approached him with the syringe in hand, trying desperately to reason with him but with no avail for Ryou grabbed the nearest weapon he could find which happened to be a scalpel from Dartz's medical bag and held it as a dagger. As he was backed up into a corner, he knocked over the end table and the flowers placed on it to the floor causing the vase that held the flowers to break.**

"And just about then you two showed up, and I think you understand everything that happened from then on." As Darts finished telling the Lords what had happened, he finished bandaging the wounds that covered Ryou's body. "I am sorry I could only patch his wounds up and not heal them, I used most of my energy releasing the seal from his-And what My Lord is so funny?" He asked impatiently as he stood and gathered his things watching Bakura doubled over laughing.

After calming down to the point of chuckling, Bakura spoke. "H-He called you Pippy…Pippy freaking Long-Stocking! Hahahaha-OW! What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled rubbing his head where Akefia hit him.

"Funny as it maybe, you missed the importance of Pippy's story!"

"Thank you My Lord….HEY MY NAME IS NOT PIPPY! IT'S DARTZ!" Dartz snapped.

"Shut up, Pippy. Go and take care of another person or become the star of a circus and save small children or something." Bakura said, not even looking at 'Pippy'.

And with that, 'Pippy' left the room muttering about how he gets no respect and crazy demons.

"Baka no Pippy. Anyway, I did not miss the importance of it! I am concerned there is more to this boy than appears because certainly we did not expect to have an angle in our midst let alone one in a human village as well as having a very powerful seal on his back, containing his wings no less."

"I know, and to be honest that just makes him more adorable. Having angle wings sealed on his back" Akefia mused, not really paying attention to what Bakura said.

"You stupid bastard, and you accuse me of not paying attention. This is serious, if we are not careful we could; A) Lose a new mate, even if that is the last on our list with this boy, B) Have him run away back home and start a war, and C) Our Bet will be off!"

"Oh shut up Bakura. Our bet is the least of our worries." Akefia sighed and pinched and bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence, he snapped his figures "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Got what?"

"How we are going to keep the little tenshi here without worrying about him running off! And no we are not going to chain him TO THE BLOODY WALL LIKE A PRISONER!" Bakura closed his mouth immediately after he said that and kept quiet for him to listen. "We will both do a combined spell that creates a barrier around any exits in this room. By using a combined spell, no one BUT us will be able to lift it. Until he wakes up, we will leave it on his room so he won't go anywhere in the castle and get lost."

"My, my what a brilliant plan of yours. So you DO have a brain in that skull of your that for once in not in the gutter."

"Bakura, unless you want to sleep outside tonight, you will watch what you say." Akefia hissed stood up.

"Fine."

"Good, now let's do this spell so I can sleep. It's been a long day."

"Gods, you sound like a bloody woman." Bakura rolled his eyes and they both preformed the spell with ease. When they were finished Akefia immediately walked to the door with Bakura following in suit.

"Oh and Bakura, just for the comment I hope you have fun sleeping under the stars tonight."

"OH COME ON! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE-" Bakura slammed the door behind him cutting off his sentence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**FINISHED! I AM ACTUALLY FINISHED! AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE!**

**Ok Yes I know I know this was a filler chapter! A really boring one at some parts. Well except for when Ryou woke up. Hehe he called the Doctor Pippy Long-Stocking.**

**Yes I know the window was predictable but oh friggen well. My story, my plot. MWAHAHA! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I just like my story and typing what comes to my mind at the moment since…IT'S THE AUTHORS NOTES! That's my excuse and I am sticking to it!**

**I am very sorry for updating late on my story. I WAS BUSY OK!? It's hard not having a life…well scratch that. It's not very…unless you me…who is socially awkward and …yea I will shut up and stop typing before I tell you any more about my sad, sad life…which does not exist…heh…yeah…**

**Well self criticism aside, PLEASE R&amp;R and I beg of you…yes beg, I do not berate myself for doing so, DO NOT FLAME! PLEASE DON'T! **

**OH! ONE MORE THING! I HAVE A LITTLE ANNOUNCMENT! And no its not one saying, "I AM SORRY I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS" Yaddy yadda. HELL NO!**

**This announcement is that I am creating a new story and I want to know what pairings people might want to see in it. It's the ironic School fic, BUT I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO ONE NOW SHUSH NONE BELIEVERS AND FLAMERS! SOOO when you review tell me what kind of paring you like to see. **

**And I cannot decide between Tender, Death or Bakushipping as the main paring. So if the polls point to Deathshipping I will put in Thiefshipping, but it may not be as good because I am not used to writing that.**

**I can write protagonist shippings as well for side shipping, it's just that they may not be as good because I am used to baku, death and antagonist shippings.**

**Again PLEASE R&amp;R AND TELL ME WHAT KIND OF PARINGS YOU WANT! Until next time, TAKE CARE NOW! BYE-BYE THEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PUT DOWN THAT HATCHET! I CAN EXPLAIN! I SWEAR! I KNOW I AM REALLY LATE ON THE UPDATE! Heh that rhymed. BUT BEFORE YOU DECAPITATE ME IN YOUR MINDS LET ME EXPLAIN! Last week was my brother birthday and the week before that was mine. I have been busy with family OK!**

**Ok Well ANYWAY with my life no longer in threat RECAP: in the previous chapter, you figured out what happened to Ryou and "Pippy Long-Stocking" while Akefia and Bakura were off busy tortureing Ushio and trying not to kill potential mates (heh yeah right them? No, no I so not think so) (^u^)**

**ANY WAY! CHAPTER 5! YAY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Well you will just have to wait and read the bloody awesome story (Well to me it is….egotistic much?) ANY WHO…DISCLAMER, I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I am as sure that I don't own Yugioh as much as Sherlock Holms is a high functioning sociopath ALSO do not own.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With Ryou

"Pssssssst!" That's what Ryou heard when he was starting to wake up. It sounded like there was a snake with a lisp, if that is even possible.

"Psssst! PSSSSSSST!" There is was again. It's was starting to get on Ryou's nerves as he was waking up from his sedative induced sleep. "Ryou you lazy ass hole, wake up and help me!" The 'snake' whispered.

_How did this bloody snake know my name!? AND LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO HELP IT INTO MY ROOM! Wait…snakes can't talk…even if snakes could talk they wouldn't have a lisp…would they? Wait a minute! _After coming to his senses, he eased his way out of bed and towards the window. But right as he was about to look over the far edge of the window he was shocked out of nowhere and was send flying back a few feet. "What the fucking hell was that!? Ryou are you ok?! Oh screw it. Don't do that again you'll cause yourself even more brain damage. I got it." the 'snake' said.

Ryou sat up after the pain subsided and rubbed his head. "Who the fuck would put a bloody shock barrier on the window? I am not even going to think about trying the door now." Looking back at his window, he noticed a limb grip the edge of the window sill and pull itself into the room, crashing on the floor. "And who the hell are you and how did you get in here without getting shocked!? I am warning you, I'm armed!" Ryou lied. The voice didn't sound like Ushio, it was too different…it almost seemed to have kindness interlaced in his words towards him and a little nasally….WAIT A SECOND!

"Ryou! Frig I know you lying! You can't fool me! Would you really attack you best friend?" The intruder grinned at Ryou and stood up from his place on the ground. After putting two and two together, Ryou's eyes widened and even watered a little bit finally figuring out who it was.

"Malik….please tell me that…that it really is you and not… not some creeper coming here for who knows what reason." Ryou shakily stood up and slowly approached a tan teen that with platinum blond hair falling to his shoulders. The boy named Malik was few inches taller than him and looked about 16 at the time. He wore lavender, sleeveless hooded shirt that cut off just above his navel, revealing a small section of his well toned body. His legs were clad in tight, black pants and were wearing black combat boots. To top off his look, he wore gold arm bands that covered his forearms, a chocker, and earrings.

The only thing that was off from his current choice of clothing was the two off white wrist bands that were just under where his gold arm bands cut off at his wrists.

Malik pouted and crossed his arms childishly. "I feel insulted by that comment. I AM NOT CREEPER! Also, who else do you know that has as sexy a body as mine! I have yet to meet one that comes close! Have you been cheating on me as a best friend? YOU HAVE, HAVEN'T YOU!"

Back in the prison they call hell…cough I mean the delightful and most wonderful place known as heaven…no wait, it's a hell, is where the two lived, Malik was the only person who accepted Ryou for him. No one would talk to him or even look at him without hatred being directed at him without remorse. His own father hated him with a passion.

To Ryou, Malik was like the older brother he never had. Malik came to Ryou one day when he about 11 years old bloody and broken. Malik was accused of being a rouge angel and had committed treason. But these were all lies, and everyone believed them. Malik's father was a crude man who blamed his son, mind you was 12 at the time, for his own actions.

It's not very surprising that the court believed that a 12 year old could be a rouge angel or even what the damned man said. But it was not his words that convinced the court of what his done 'did'. No, for you see, Malik's father was great friends with Ryou's father, if that's what you would call the sorry excuse of a man. He was the king over all the angels.

They both hated their children since the day they were born. To them, this was their way of punishing them for something that they did not cause. Both mothers had died when the children were young for unknown reasons according to the rumors. Their deaths were blamed on their children for they happened to be in the room when they were discovered dead.

Malik ran away after his father accused him of killing his own mother. Ryou was not as lucky. Right before he could leave the castle, his father came into his room and locked him in the castle's dungeons for a total of 2 ½ months. He was given little food and water and was beaten and whipped at least twice a day.

After escaping, Malik lived on the streets for about 3 months before he was found and taken back to his own 'father'. He was beaten till near death and was sentenced to become Ryou's slave. People believed that death would be too merciful of a punishment. No, it was said to be worse to even be seen in the presence of the 'demon' boy for what he had 'done'.

Over time, the boys got closer to each other and formed a brotherly bond that could not be broken even if their lives were at stake. Malik was the only person alive that Ryou chose to let his guard down when near him and show emotions that weren't just anger and hate.

Before Malik knew what happened, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head buried into his shoulder that was trembling. Malik immediately reacted by placing an arm around the boy drawing him close and using the other to pet the boys head in a soothing motion while resting his chin on the top of it. "Oh Ryou. Shh, calm down. It's ok now. I'm here. It's ok. Don't worry it's going to be all-" Malik cut off his sentence immediately and noticed Ryou's matching wings. He sighed and continue to pet the boys head .

After Ryou calmed down enough, Malik released him and sat him down on the bed. "Ryou, look at me." Obediently, he did. "How did you get your wings back? Weren't they sealed with your magic after they used one of the most powerful seals they could create?"

"I don't know. All I know was that there was someone feeling my up when I was coming back to consciousness out of exhaustion and they were there. I am just glad I remembered how to use them after a year of them being sealed away after falling out that bloody window."

"YOU FELL OUT OF A WINDOW!?"

Ryou sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a really long story Malik. Not important"

"Not important!? Of course it's important! You fell out of a friggen window!"

"It was not my fault! Stupid Pippy Long-Stocking would not stop trying to come near me after I told him to stay away. Bloody wanker."

"Who is Pippy long-Stocking!?"

"Like I said, long story. I don't really want to talk about it now." Ryou said.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me." Malik sighed and decided to change to subject. "So, what's it like to have them back again?" Malik asked, voice brimming with curiosity.

"It is the most amazing thing to have them back. I never know how much I missed flying until it was gone for that long. And Malik?"

"Yes fluffy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok snowflake."

"Stop it."

"But why kitty?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine, whatever you say cream puff."

"Hey Malik."

"Yes." Malik said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up you face. ok? Ok." (1)

"That was hurtful. How do you even do that!? Ok back on topic, you said you were going to tell me something?"

"I am not sure I should tell you anymore. I don't think you deserve to know." Ryou crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air but had a playful grin on his face to show that he was joking.

"Awww please!" Malik begged,

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top!?"

"Tempting but no."

"I won't stop until you tell me. I will make it my duty to annoy the hell out of you until you tell me. So you can either tell me and I stop all this. You I annoy you till you try to kill me…again..."

Finally giving in, Ryou laughed and turned back to Malik with a rare smile that only a few people can see now. "Ok fine. Once I get enough of my strength back. I am going to release your wings. You'll be able to fly again too."

To say Malik was frozen with a mix of surprised after hearing this statement. At first he did not react at all. He just stared. After he got over the shock, Malik immediately tackled Ryou off the bed and onto his side on the ground with a hug."You are the best, sweetest, and most caring person I have ever met! Thank you so much!"

Ryou was laughing lightly and patted Malik's head awkwardly. "Hey. It's no problem. My magic may be rusty but I still know how to break any seal I have seen."

"But still thank you…OH, and fluffy-"

"Malik." Ryou warned

"I know creampuff calm down."

"MALIK!"

"Fine. Don't get you panties in a twist. But what I was going to say to you is… Lift the spell." Malik's mood now turned serious.

Ryou knew what he was asking, but decided to play dumb.

"Malik, what are you talking about?"

Malik gave him a blank stare showing that he was not convinced. "Ryou. Please stop the spell. I know about you wings and…well…what you are."

Ryou stared at Malik in horror, which turned to confusion and then anger in mere seconds. He jumped up from the ground and took a couple steps back from Malik with tears in his eyes. "H-how did you know? If you told a bloody-" before Ryou could continue he was cut off.

"HOLD IT!" Malik got up from the ground as well and held his hands trying to calm his friend." Before you jump to conclusions and practically rip my friggen head off! Look just let me…PUT DOWN THE DAMN LAMP AND FRIGGEN LISTEN TO ME!" Malik practically yelled and lunged for Ryou and took the lamp from him. "Now that my life is no longer in danger. Will you listen to me?"

"You have five buggering minuets to give me a bloody good explanation for how you know this!" Ryou sat down with his arms crossed, looking at Malik with a very murderous glare saying "If you don't give me the right answer now I will chuck that lamp at you."

After searching for the right words, Malik finally responded. "Ok Ryou, I have known after a year after I became your-"

"Don't eve think for a bloody moment you are to still call you self a fucking slave. You not one ok, end of story." Ryou cut in.

"FRIGGEN HELL! STOP CUTTING ME OFF! Why does everyone do that?! Do you want an explanation or not? I will duck tape you mouth IF I NEED TO!"

"Malik you don't even have duck tape do you? How are you going to do that if you don't even-"

"OK THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU!" With that Malik pounced on Ryou effectively pinning him and duck taped his mouth closed and hands together behind his back. "There. All done! Don't look at me like that! I said I would and you cut me off again. I warned you and look at where it got you." Malik grinned and got off Ryou and sat down next to him.

"Anyway, now with no more interruptions, I can get on with my explanation without delay! OK, after one of the many nights you had been thrown into your room unconscious after one of your fathers fucking 'sessions' , damn bastard might I add. I went over to clean your wounds like I normally do, but this time I heard you chanting a spell softly which normally is used for healing or easing pain. But after a while your magic supply for the night was exhausted. When you stopped…well…you wing turned into a demons wing and you grew fangs as well as a tail. (2)

"I never told you because I knew that you would want rip my friggen sexy head off! And since I knew that you did not want anyone to know, hence the spell, I made sure to get you out of situations where you would risk showing them. But Ryou, you know you can't keep this up forever. One day, someone somewhere will find out in one way or another. But until you tell me you don't want to hide it anymore I won't stop helping you hide it."

After listening to Malik explanation, Ryou's expression changed from murderous to a mix of thankfulness and a little built of guilt. He cut through the duck tape around whis wrists with his demon claws as Malik quickly removed the duck tape from His mouth."Malik…I just wanted to say that OWWWWWW! FUCKING HELL! THAT BLOODY HURT! Stupid buggering after effect of duck tape, sorry that was not it! As I was saying, Thanks for keeping my secret and helping me keep it. I think I should get some rest now if you don't mind." Ryou said, but as he got up to go over to the bed a hand stopped him and pulled him back down into a sitting position.

"Lift the spell Ryou."

"No." Ryou said flatly.

"Pretty please!" Malik begged.

"No way in the heaven. (3)"

"Why not?" Malik whined.

"What if someone were to walk in and were to see them. So far they just thing I am a pure bread angel. Not a ¼ angel ¾ demon hybrid! The only thing that's angelic about me is that I have an angel wing on the right side of my bloody back and that I can cast both angelic spells. I am more demon than the angel they think I am! Next thing I know they will be asking, 'why do you have fangs a tail and one demon wing?' 'What the hell are you?' 'Get the bloody hell out of here freak!' and all those questions and next thing I know there is bloody mob after me if I am not careful!

"What am I bloody going to say if they see them? 'Hi there! What's that you say? I have two types of wings and fangs and claws? Yeah who doesn't if you a BLOODY ANGEL AND A DEMON HYBRID!? Oh and have I told you I am the runaway prince of THE BUGGERING HELL EVERYONE THINKS IS THE PARADICE CALLED HEAVEN!?' Yeah, that would work out so well and then we will be sent back to that hell hole and my wings being taken away YET AGAIN! I bet you were even sent here to retrieve me."

"Ryou. Ok first off You have a HUGE temper glad to see that has not gone away. And second…I won't lie. I was sent to retrieve you. They threatened both of our lives if we did not come back."

"I KNEW IT!"

"DO I HAVE TO GET OUT THE DUCK TAPE AGAIN!? Look what I am trying to say is that I am not going to take you back. I don't friggen care if I could die. You my friend and what kind of friend would I be if I turned you in. So put down that damn lamp now? WAIT I THOUGHTI TOOK THAT FROM YOU!? " Malik said and once again took the lamp.

Lamp-less and not knowing how to react, Ryou fling his arms out and wrapped them tightly around Malik's waist."Thank you Malik."

"Ok is it just me or are you really huggy today." Malik joked but accepted the hug anyway. "Now lift the DAMN SPELL! I am going to watch over you when you sleep….AND NOT IN THE CREEPY STALKER WAY! That came out really badly…." Malik face palmed after saying that.

Ryou just nodded, stood up and closed his eyes. After a couple seconds, the left wing began shedding feathers that faded away before they touched the ground to reveal a pitch black demons wing. Opening his mouth just enough so he won't get hurt, fangs immediately began to lengthen out in his mouth. His nails began to lengthen and sharpen into dangerous weapons that could cut through skin easily. His eyes flashed red for a second and then returned to their natural chocolate brown state. To top it off a demon tail sprouted out at his lower back and ended with a sharp dangerous point at his feet.

"I can see you as a creepy stalker. Do I have to point out that you followed me all the from heaven in secret and was spying on me without my knowledge. All you are missing is the camera to take pictures when I am never looking.

"I AM NOT A CREEPY STALKER!"

"Yes you are"

"I AM NOT YOU FLUFFY BUNNY!"

"Hey malik."

"Yes klepto?"

"SHUT UP!...AND I DON'T STEAL…..that much…" AS Ryou said this he walked over to his bag that was discarded on the bed when he woke up.

"Fine and yeah you are one. Don't deny it. I'm one as much as you are! But what are you doing?" Malik asked but already knew the answer when he saw Ryou pull out a golden flute. "Are you going to play your mother's song?" He received a nod. "Can I listen?" another nod was received but was more hesitant than the last one.

With that, Ryou brought the flute to his lips and played a soft but relaxing tune. It was his mothers lullaby (4). It was the first song Ryou learned how to play. It always seemed to relax all those who listened.

Half way through the song he was interrupted by Malik putting a hand on his shoulder with a look telling him that people are coming to this room. Immediately Ryou began chanting the same spell again and the tail immediately disappeared. His fangs retracted quickly and his one demon wing began to glow a bright white which makes a small explosion sending white balls of energy in every direction to reveal a pure white angels wing to match the other.

Malik dove under the bed knowing if he was seen he would be in a world of trouble.

Just as he dove under the bed, the door flew open to reveal the two Demon Lords staring at Ryou with a mix of shock and happiness.

"It is you." The tall tanned one spoke to him in almost a whisper.

"E-excuse me?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MWAHAHAH AND I SHALL END IT THERE!**

**1 = It's a thing with me and my brother. I don't know how it started but whenever we tell the other to shut up in some way, we say that most of the time.**

**2 = Yes the demons in my story have tails! I was not sure to leave it to your imagination or not but with some helpful advice THE OFFICALLY DO HAVE TAILS! Just saying**

**3 = Ok For Ryou and Malik. Since they are against heaven and basically hate their fathers, it's like 'saying no way in hell'.**

**4 = Ok if any of you that are reading this have heard of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (LOVE IT) The one song that you learn from Zelda after you go through the garden maze, Zelda's Lullaby. It's supposed to sounds similar to that. ALSO DO NOT OWN!**

**Well that wraps it up. WAAAAAAIT! NO SO DO NOT PUSH THAT BUTTON TO GO BACK TO SEARCH OR WHERE EVER YOU GO! DO NOT! Please…**

**For those who voted on my "which paring should be in my next up coming story mwahaha" here it is**

**Tendershipping – 2**

**Bakushipping – 2**

**Deathshipping – 0**

**YOU CAN STILL VOTE IF YOU WANT! Just tell me which parings you would like to see in your reviews and which of those main parings listed above you would like to see. THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAASEEE DON'T SACRIFICE ME TO SATAN YET! I CAN EXPLAIN…**

**Ok sooooo I was having major writers block on how to start this story and then I lost my SD card with all of my Fanfics and pictures on it and I basically had a meltdown. *flips table while crying and breathing fire* And then school decided to be so sweet to me to pile up tests and homework*sarcasm* and I could not really work on this story. I AM VERY SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and have not ever in my whole entire life *Sob***

_THOUGHTS ARE ITALICIZED ;)_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We found you, that song, AH HA! Told you we would Akefia! And you had your doubts." Bakura said with a triumphant smirk.

Akefia just glared at him before responding, "No you did not you idiot! That was me."

"Excuse me." Ryou tried getting their attention.

"Uh-huh. Sure it was. Just keep telling yourself that big boy." Bakura rolled his eyes in mock sorrow and patted Akefia's broad shoulder, which was immediately pushed off by Akefia himself.

"I will keep telling myself that because it is the truth. I can even quote our exact words and actions for you, if you would like me to."

"Don't you dare!"

"Excuse me." Ryou tried once again, taking a couple of steps closer to the bickering demons and waving his hand in their direction.

"And what if I do?" Akefia dared.

"You will get my fist to your face before you can even finish the second syllable." Bakura threatened.

"I think I remember correctly, I had to calm you down and-" Akefia began to explain but had been cut off by Bakura's loud battle cry. He saw a fist rushing towards his face and ready to block his assault, but only to see his mate's fist stop mid motion, right before it made contact with his awaiting hand.

Behind Bakura was a slightly irritated but mostly confused looking Ryou, who was holding Bakura's right-wing in a tight grip with one hand. "Excuse me, but can one of you _please_ explain to me what I am doing here before you stat your fight to the death." Bakura and Akefia just stared at him surprised. During their brief conversation, they both briefly forgot that they were in Ryou's room. If their fight continued any longer, both Demon Lords would have ended up in a very heated make-out session and grope fest.

Akefia, being the first to recover, spoke up, "How did you stop him with one hand?"

Ryou just blinked and let go of Bakura's wing, causing said demon to fall on to the ground face first. "Ow…" Bakura groaned after finally snapping back to reality thanks to the sudden contact with his forehead and the floor.

"What do you mean how? I just reached out and grabbed his wing. It didn't seem that hard…why? Is it? And you never answered my question. What am I doing here?" Ryou asked as politely as he could while sounding a little annoyed but also curious.

"Well, I would not think that an angel would have enough strength to stop a demon about a bigger in size with one hand. Usually very strong demons, like me for instance, can only do that." Akefia said astounded. Ryou internally winced at this statement, not really thinking about his actions beforehand.

Demons were mostly known for their brute strength and sharp natural appendages for self-defense. Their magic supply is not as large as the angels because of this natural advantage. But those of royal blood or ones that were changed by those of the royal bloodline have such a large magic supply that it could match an angel's. Angels on the other were known for their very large magic supply and strategies in battle. Since they do not have natural weapons on their being such as demon's claws and tails nor great strength, they relied on their magic mostly. But if they deplete their magic enough, they have to fall back on using swords and shields.

Akefia snapped his fingers and began to speak again, "Oh right where are Bakura's manners," Akefia said pointing to Bakura who is now standing next to him. He was sporting a rather large red circle on his forehead. "I am the demon lord Akefia and this is my mate Bakura. As for your other question…well…that one is a little hard to explain without both of us sounding like we are completely off our rockers." Akefia began to scratch the back of his head nervously, carefully refraining from making eye-contact with the 'angel.'

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Ryou. And I am sure it is not that bad. You can tell me," Ryou said with an amused expression, making sure to leave out that he was the Prince of the Angels when introducing himself. "…if you would please." Ryou added on to the end knowing Malik would hound him on proper etiquette if he was not polite to the two Demon Lords.

"Ok let me explain." Bakura finally spoke. "And that hurt by the way. Give me a little warning before you abruptly let go of my wing so I don't fall face first to the ground! Wait a minute, right turn, off topic (1). Anyway, over the past month or so, Akefia and I were having this really weird and mysterious dream. The kind that repeats no matter how annoying it is and how it won't stop coming until something weird happens that is related to the dream. Well in our dream, we hear music of a flute being played. It is a soft and soothing song that always seems allure to us when we hear the beautiful tune. But before we can get close enough to see who is playing the music, a bright light begins to blinding our view and in reaction causing us to wake up. But right before we wake up we always hear this voice saying, 'come find me.'

"We later came to the conclusion that he or she was to be our new mate because a demon can have up to two or three mates. We know when we find our mate or mates if there are two or three because we would have a strange feeling that something is missing from our soul. Both of us now are experiencing this feeling since we mated and thus assumed this is a sign to start looking for him slash her or for you in this case. Your song that you just played matched the one in our dream perfectly. So that is how we know you are our new mate." Bakura finished with a grin on his face.

Ryou just blinked at them before answering as politely as he could at this moment, "You are right. That did make the lot of you sound like you should belong in a mental institute. If you do not mind, I would like to take my leave. So could find the one who created the shock barrier that prevented me from leaving earlier? It would be most appreciated if they would remove it."

Akefia sighed and muttered "Told you so."

"What? We are telling the truth!" Bakura defended with an annoyed expression on his face. "Haven't you been having weird dreams lately? Anything at all?"

Ryou just stared blankly at him and spoke in a flat voice, "For your information, I have not been able to get much sleep recently and when I do, I don't really dream at all."

Akefia stared at Ryou with a surprised expression. "Wait a minute, you really don't dream?" When Akefia received a nod in confirmation he continued. "Why haven't you? Not even one dream?"

Ryou looked at the ground and furrowed his eyebrows and proceeded to do as Akefia asked and tried to think of any dreams he may have had. Both demon lords saw this expression and both through that he looked extremely adorable at that moment. As Ryou was thinking, he did come across one dream that he always through was a little strange and decided to voice it to the others. "Well that's a little personal, don't you think. But I did have one weird dream. I was in a white room playing my flute in my-" Ryou cut off just before he voiced that he was in his hybrid form but was able to continue his explanation smoothly, "day wear. I never really looked up from the ground when I played. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a large shadow nearing me. When I glanced up, it disappeared without a trace and I just kept playing till I woke up."

Bakura and Akefia just stared; digesting the new information they were given. Bakura was the first to speak, "AH HAH! I KNEW IT!"

Two other two occupants in the room jumped at this sudden exclaim and shot their gazes to Bakura. "And what pray tell, did you know?" Ryou asked with one arched eyebrow.

"Your dream was the same as ours but told from your point of view!" Bakura informed.

"I think you might be missing a few facts with that assumption, such as why have you had them so often while my dream only occurred once. Not only that but the only resemblance between the two is a flute, that could mean anything."

Akefia decided to speak up at this point. "Ryou, may I suggest something?"

Ryou locked gazes with Akefia and decided to trust him since he seemed to be the most sane and reasonable out of the two. "Fire away."

Akefia grinned at Ryou's response before speaking, "Ok, my suggestion is that why don't you stay here with us at the castle for a couple of weeks. You would spent some reasonable amount of time with us for each day or so and spend the rest doing as you wish. By the end of your stay and you don't feel anything for us or vice versa and that you still want to leave, then you can. Does that sound reasonable?"

Ryou's stared surprised and furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he did before. _It does seem reasonable and I won't have to worry about food and my father trying to track my every movement. Not to mention that I am in no condition to travel really with how I am now._

"Will the shock barrier be lifted from my room granting me the ability to roam around?"

"What shock barrier?" Akefia asked.

Ryou stared at the two with a blank face. "The one that is on the window and possibly the door that prevented me from leaving earlier."

"We never put up a shock barrier, only a…" Akefia trailed off and turned to a guilty looking Bakura. "Why did you cast a shock barrier and not a generic one?"

"I mixed up the words ok? Some of them are very close in pronunciation! Sue me!" Bakura said backing up to where he was behind Ryou.

"Bakura you idgit!" Akefia ran at Ryou and Bakura. Ryou swiftly got out of his way and was now standing in front of the open door frame. Bakura also moved with Ryou and stood a couple feet in front of him. Akefia quickly changed course and tackled Bakura to the ground. In the process, the two fighting demons knocked Ryou towards the open door. Immediately, volts of electricity shot through Ryou's body and launched him a few feet from the door, inches from Bakura's and Akefia's faces.

Akefia and Bakura immediately bolted upright and stared down at Ryou. They both could have sworn they heard a light growl of come from somewhere in the room when this all happened. Ryou twitched slightly as his body was having an after shock from the left over electricity but it soo dispersed. Ryou sat up with the help of Bakura who was apologizing, rare for him towards others besides Akefia.

"Well done Bakura, no really way to go."

"Hey it is not all my fault! You're the one who tackled me!"

"Yes but if you never mixed us the spells then this never would have happened. Now he will never-" Akefia spoke but was cut off by Ryou with an unsuspected answer.

"I accept."

"See what did I tell you! He...wait what?" Akefia and Bakura stared surprise at Ryou yet again.

Ryou looked at the two and shrugged. "I accept. As long as you remove the barrier and are willing to put up with my personality and habits."

"What do you mean by personality and habits?" Akefia asked

"How I was acting before was not the really my 'real' personality and I don't normally act like other angels. So if you are willing to put up with it then I accept."

Bakura suddenly laughed which was soon joined in by Akefia. When the two saw Ryou's confused expression, Bakura spoke up. "I hoped that was true. No offense at all, but you seemed too cookie cutter nice before. Like a Barbie Doll."

HEY! I AM NO PLASTIC, CREEPY, DISPROPORTIONATE DOLL!" Ryou argued

"Ahh so there is a taste of the real and savory you. Not some processed food that makes you sick after words." Bakura said with a smirk leaving Ryou and Akefia staring at him in confusion.

"...Um...thanks...I guess?"

Both demons began to chuckle at the 'angel's' expression which was a look of surprise. _Can I trust them with my secret? No…not now not ever! I don't care what Malik says, I don't want anyone else to know that I am a hybrid…_

When Ryou finally snapped out of his thoughts he stood up weakly, but began to feel dizzy from not only the lack of food but exhaustion. Ryou's knees buckled from under his and he began to fall back to the ground, but was caught by Bakura. "Are you ok?"

Ryou opened his eyes when he felt a hard warm clothed surface against his face instead of the cold ground. When Ryou realized he was against Bakura's chest he blushed and pushed himself away from the demon and leaned against the wall. The Demon Lords chuckled at his reaction and Bakura approached him again. "There is no need to be embarrassed about touching me. I know I am sexy but you don't need to be that shy." The two once again chuckled seeing Ryou began to pout while his face grow a brighter red.

"Shut up you two or I'll-" Ryou was cut off by a loud grumble and looked down at his stomach in embarrassment.

"Well I guess I was right when I thought you looked deprived of food." Akefia mused with a smirk on his face picked Ryou up piggy back style.

Ryou squirmed trying to get out of Akefia's grip he had on his legs that were holding the pale boy up. "Put me down! I am not some backpack you can just throw on and take anywhere you go! Where are we going any way?"

"Calm down tenshi, I am just taking you to the kitchen so you can get some food." Bakura and Akefia then proceeded to walk towards the exit of the room. They took down at barrier and walked through the halls towards the kitchens.

"I can walk you know." Ryou muttered.

"Sure you can. They way you nearly fainted helps make your point be so effective." Bakura responded sarcastically.

Ryou just pouted and muttered "bastard" under his breath. Akefia caught this and chuckled lightly. Ryou stopped struggling and decided to enjoy the ride to the kitchen by wrapping his arms around Akefia's neck and resting his head sideways on his shoulder, staring at the wall. Ryou did not see the smirk that crept onto Akefia's face as they continued their trek.

Ryou sighed and thought to himself._ I will have to make sure that I am extra careful about with true form and Malik being here_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello? Ryou? Are you still in here? I'm Hungry too?!" Malik whispered from under the bed, but received no answer. At the time, a tan, blonde, spiky haired demon named Marik was walking past the room and raised and eye brow. He thought he heard something but shrugged it off and kept walking past the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AND MY UPDATE IS FINISHED! AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BEFORE! How about this! I will update every month between Sunday evening and Monday morning on the second full week on each month! That way I will have plenty of time to write, edit and balance school! And when holiday breaks come around I may be able to update early! **

**1 – OK personally in vocal conversations I have, I usually take what I like to call "right turns, U turns, and sharp turns." This means I just topic a lot…**

**Good plan? Are you still going to sacrifice me to Satan? QnQ please don't!**

**OH, I almost forgot! I will be alternating update dates with my other Bakushipping/Bronzshipping story I am writing right now! So, next month it will be updating "New Country, New language, New…WHAT!?" on the second week next month. And if you have not checked it out yet then please do so soon! It has cookies!**

**PLEASE R and R AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIWEWD LAST CHAPTERS! YOU GET COOKIES**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM ALIVE! I UPDATED….only a month late. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: Plot yes…YuGiOh, no I don't own it…nor the characters… nor the personality of myself …WAIT YES THAT IS SOMETHING I DO OWN!**

_**'Thinking random thoughts of thought'**_

**"Talking about a random subject"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You do realize that I am wrapped in bandages and shirtless still right?" Ryou questioned as Akefia sat him down on a bar stool in the kitchen, Bakura following close behind.

"Yes, but you were and still are hungry. Don't want an empty stomach now do we?" Bakura responded with a mischievous grin.

"But it is so cold in here and the lack of clothes is making me feel slightly self conscious. Shouldn't clothes come before hunger? You know, to protect me from the bitter elements and perverts before hunting for food?"

"Well to us, hunger comes before self-consciousness and perverts...not including us HEY!" Akefia glared at Ryou who started laughing when he finally caught on "Not to mention the possibility of dying before having the proper clothing to go hunt for food. Look at me, I am not wearing a shirt and I feel fine!" Akefia pointed out, smirking wickedly as he struck a pose.

"You are also wearing a long red jacket with sleeves."

"That is beside the point. Food first, comfort and protection second. So shush and tell us what you want to eat. We don't have much in the way of vegetables and fruits though." Akefia responded to Ryou's comment.

"I don't like to eat them any way. I would prefer cooked meat if that is alright with you?" Ryou carefully responded.

"I thought angles were vegetarians." Bakura shuddered with surprise woven into his tone. "How can you guys not eat meat?" He muttered as an after thought.

"Well, I grew up in a village that housed a demon. We were more welcoming compared to the city of Kings, but most inhabitants still were not. He let me try some cooked meat one day when I went to visit him and I was hooked. The other angles thought I was crazy to eat meat." Ryou grinned through his lie before his expression turned into a scowl as he turned his gaze towards the ground and crossed his arms. "Stupid veggie eaters, they don't know what they were missing." Ryou made sure to be prepared this time, knowing it would be easier to tell his 'story' if he was a mere villager, not that of high class. Not to mention he REALLY liked meat.

Bakura chuckled in agreement towards Ryou's last statement before and shrugged it off, making his way to the freezer to get a cut of meat. Akefia, however, did not look taken by the answer Ryou provided, but remained silent.

"I have a question."

Akefia looked over at Ryou and raised an eye brow. "Well are you going to ask it or not little one?"

Ryou gave a look of annoyance. "Little one? I am no midget!" Ryou sighed and turned his face blank. "What I was going to ask was-"

Akefia cut in with a chuckle. "Technically, you just asked one when you said little one."

Ryou glared as he unfolded his arms from across his chest to rest them on them table. "Fine, now I have four questions."

"Four? Gasp! The number if questions went up! This has turned to be both tedious and fun! I don't think I am going to make it out alive!" Bakura sarcastically exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen again shivering from the cold. In his hands was a cut of meat from an animal Akefia could not recognize. Ryou looked as if he wanted to eat the meat raw when his eyes came in contact with the glorious flesh.

The 'angle' regained his composer and sent a glare towards Bakura. "I was actually thinking about sparing you from the oh so torturous questions and placing all of the unbearable pain on Akefia. But now I won't be as merciful." Ryou curved his fingers to look like claws and playfully bared his teeth in the direction of Bakura.

The demon in question just stared at the supposedly menacing 'angle' before bursting into laughter.

Ryou dropped his hands on to the table immediately seeing this and just stared blankly. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You looked like an angry Hölle Katze(1). Do it again for Akefia."

"No! That is demeaning! wait...what is a Hölle Katze?" Ryou exclaimed, a very light blush dusting his nose.

"Aww! Come on, Bakura got to and not me! Please! I want to see!" Akefia joined in with a teasing smirk.

"Only if you answer my questions!"

"Fine, sure, whatever. Go on and do it again." Akefia's smirked grew more mischievous as he poked Ryou's arms with a grin. In return he almost lost his finger to Ryou's teeth.

With annoyance written all over his face, Ryou once again curved his fingers and mirrored his previous image to Akefia. In response, laughing and cooing came from the taller demon's mouth. "I can see it, Bakura. It does make him look like a Hölle Katze."

"You never told me what that is yet."

Akefia walked over to Ryou from where he was stranding on the opposite side of the silver table top and patted his snowy white hair. "They are little kitten like creatures of molten rock and flame. They are highly adorable in my opinion and I have no shame in saying it."

Ryou crossed his arms and turned away from the two demon lords with a passive look on his face. Ryou muttered the phrase 'I am not adorable' childishly before turning back with a determined look on his face. "Now you two are my question slaves! Now question one, while I am here, this won't turn out to be an episode of Stockholm syndrome if I say yes, right?"

"What kind of a question is that!?" Bakura shouted, his expression riddled with shock. Akefia slapped his mate upside the head.

"It is a reasonable question, Bakura. Even I thought you were smart enough to realize it this time." Akefia deadpanned with a growing smirk dancing over his lips.

Bakura began to let out his battle cry when Ryou stepped in. "Oh no, you are not starting another fight! Just answer the question. You promised!"

"Ok, not bloodshed yet. The answer is no Ryou, I would not qualify this as Stockholm syndrome. That is when a victim of kidnapping beginning to have positive or romantic feelings for their kidnapper who would have abused or harmed them in some way."

"That is basically my situation you psychopath." Ryou deadpanned.

"Hush, I wasn't finished yet and I am far from a psychopath!" Akefia retorted in a wining tone. Ryou rolled his eyes as he motioned for Akefia to continue. During this time, Bakura has taken up the liberty to begin seasoning and cooking Ryou's meat. "As I was saying, this would not count. Those victims are forced to be with their captures all day, every day while they are in some way harmed, raped, abused you get the picture(2). You, on the other hand, are only permitted to spend at least one hour and thirty minutes at a days time with us and then you can free roam the castle if you choose or go and huddle up in your room like a hobbit. And besides after a set period of time, we actually let you go if you still want to leave. Does that sound like Stockholm Syndrome to you?"

"To any sane person in ear shot, yes, though I don't necessarily know the meaning of sane." Ryou made air quoted around the words sane before h continued to speak. "So I will give it a five out of ten. The performance was a little sloppy, but not utterly horrid."

"Fuck you."

"I thought we already went over that was why I was here?" Ryou retorted with a smirk. "Well, in your minds at least." Akefia looked annoyed with the response before chuckling to himself. When Bakura sent him a questioning look, he just waved it off.

"I call answering the fourth question!"

"The fourth question? I only asked one question numb skull."

"No, you asked three already. The one about one about if you would fall victim to influence-"

"Stockholm syndrome." Ryou interjected though Bakura continued on as if he never spoke.

"And you asked what a the hell cat was and then finally, if we already discussed your purpose here. Not true, by the way. I think we should be insulted to some extent, which I am oh greatly so." Bakura whipped away a nonexistent tear from his eye with Akefia nodding in the background, forging false sadness. Their expressions were soon whipped clean to their former smirks. This irritated Ryou greatly. _What the fuck is wrong with these two? First they are arguing and then they use logic to contradict me!? Stupid little…well they are bigger and taller than me but that is not the point! _

"Now what was that fourth question you were going to ask us weißer Rabe (3)?"

"You two and you stupid nicknames I don't really understand, I swear." Ryou muttered under his breath glaring at the two demon lords before composing himself once again. "Fine, my final question would be if you are the highest rank for demons, or if there really was a devil or satin or whatever the hell he…or she is. I am not sexist."

"Oh, well that is easy, we ar-" Akefia began only to be smacked by Bakura.

"You idiot! I just called answering the question! You can't just take it from me!"

"Well sorry, I did not think you had the capability to answer such a complicated question. You do know this one that actually requires information of present day hell?"

"And what makes you think that I do not?"

"Because I am 258 year old born demon and you are a mere 181 year old human who was turned into a demon! I think I would know more than you. Sorry but I won this battle." Akefia smirked in triumph as he grabbed a plate for Ryou's food that was mere moments from being finished.

"Age means nothing! Look, we may be lords, but there is a ruler of hell. Lords is the third highest in social ranking with the council being the second and the ruler himself first and yes he is male. He has a daughter heir who is claimed dead who gave birth to a son who is missing. The husband is unknown currently. Lord's blood is 'technically' sub category royalty, although not directly related to the ruler himself. We still possess the attributes that of the real royal blood line though. Was that so hard to explain Akefia!?"

Akefia claps proudly. "You made me so proud Bakura. I never thought I would see the day." Bakura just growls and takes the plate from Akefia, dishing the cook meal.

"Huh, never thought you were that young. I would have pegged you both to be a lot older than that given how you are lords." Ryou stated as he closed his eyes and propped his chine on the heel of his hand.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented." Bakura spoke with confusion intertwined into his voice.

"It could go either way really. On one hand you may be accused for being pedophiles. But on the other hand I am not completely calling you old geezers." Ryou deadpanned with a small smirk on his face.

"For the first time, we are not Pedophiles! Bakura exclaimed. "Wait a second, completely!?"

"How old are you anyway, Ryou?" Akefia cut off Bakura's question. "For all we know you could be from fifteen to two hundred years old." Akefia inquired in a teasing way, but with curiosity woven into his tone.

Ryou's face contorted in irritation, his eyes continued to remain closed. "That is very blown out of the water you imbecile. I am seventeen if you must know."

"Oh fuck we are pedophiles." Akefia muttered with his eye twitching in shock.

"Ok! We are getting off that topic and onto a new one. Are you going to eat you meat or did I prepare it for nothing?"

"Huh?" Ryou opened his eyes and looked down to see a steaming hot cut of meat. Ryou nearly drooled at the sight before he was snapped out of his musings by a light chuckle. He looked over to the entrance and his expression turn to a heavy glare filled with worry and anger when Ryou came upon the sight of Malik's head peeking out from behind the kitchen door. Before the other Lords could look over, Malik was gone.

Ryou whipped the look from his face quickly as he cut off a piece of meat with the utensils in front of him. Ryou froze right when the meat hit is taste buds. "How is it, Ryou?" Bakura asked impatiently. Then suddenly both the demon lords were met with the sight of Ryou's eyes growing larger as he mewed contently of the taste.

Bakura smirked widely and fist pumped the air. "My cooking is a success yet again! In your face Akefia!" All Bakura got in a response was a sharp blow to the shoulder with him hissing 'shut up.'

As Ryou finished his meal, he let out a small yawn he tried to cover up, but the other two already noticed. "Tired?" Bakura inquired.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ryou muttered, but he knew he was lying to himself as he felt another yawn threaten to make its appearance. "Ok fine, maybe a little."

Ryou soon found himself once again on the back of Akefia on his way to the room. Ryou tried to tell them that he was fine to walk now, but they were having none of that. The only explanation they gave was that 'he was still weak from his injuries which he will have to explain about later.' _They are lying through their teeth, I know it. They would turn on me the millisecond they found out what a monster everyone sees me to be. _Ryou thought bitterly, but unconsciously hoped that this was not true.

They soon made it back to Ryou's room and bid him a good night before returning to their room. Ryou sighed and decided to rest on his bed until Malik return.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Malik laid under the bed for ten minutes after Ryou left with the two lords before he decided to explore the castle. Carefully, he slipped out from under the bed and peeked his head out of the door way. After seeing that the coast was clear, he slipped out of the room silently and started to wonder the halls. While doing so, he would leave a little, almost unnoticeable nicks in the wall so he would be able to return to Ryou's room if needed. They were slanted upwards in the direction the room was. As he would wonder closer to the room, they gradually flattened out into a horizontal line to show how close he would be to the room.

As Malik wondered the halls, he discovered the locations of the library, servant quarters, sitting room, and most recently the Kitchen. When he first arrived at the kitchen, he chuckled at the sight of Ryou almost drooling at a large piece of steaming meat on a plate in front of him. Malik made haste to leave though when Ryou turned his head in his direction, seeming to hear his soft laugh. He could have sworn he saw Ryou glare at him in worry and anger.

As the exploration continued though, Malik stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the tale-tail sound of a male's voice speaking his friends name in a harsh tone. Malik searched for the man and noticed a door left ajar with flickering light streaming out the crack.

Quietly, Malik sneaked over to the door and peered inside, careful not to move it. Inside he saw two men sitting by a live fire in the hearth. One seemed to be covered in bandages from his face to his stomach. This man came off to be a brute of a guard due to his massive muscle mass. One of his arms was currently being tended to by a man with long green hair while the other rests limply on his lap, already wrapped and bandaged as the rest of his body. The green haired man suddenly stood up, finished with his work and took a proper seat across from his companion.

"I am sorry Ushio, but could you run that by me again. I do not quite understand what you are saying. That boy is a mere lowly angel with bright wings who must have been bullied in his village or had abusive parents, nothing more and nothing less. Though the mere thought of angles being bullies or abusive seems highly unlikely. Now you are saying he is some sort of dangerous mutant? That is hard to believe Ushio." The green haired spoke carefully to the larger soldier.

'_Bull fucking shit angles are not abusive or bullies! HELLO!? PROOF RIGHT HERE! Wait they can't see me…I AM STILL PROOF!' _Malik thought to himself.

"Darts, I have seen this _thing _inits true form with my very eyes for what it really is! That thing is part demon!" Ushio shouted in a hushed tone. "I can even prove it to you! Just get me that thing and I can it to you!"

Darts seemed to be in thought for a few moments before the response that made Malik's blood run cold came. "Fine, but if you are wrong, then not only my head will be at risk but yours as well.

Malik gasped and stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall for support. _H-how…how did he know about Ryou? Was he at the palace for some event? Or was it when we….oh God no… _Malik broke out of his musings suddenly he heard Darts asked "Did you hear that?"

Deciding not to stick around and be discovered, Malik took off down a nearby hall as fast as he could. After many twists and turns through the halls, Malik finally found one of his many tick marks that lead to Ryou's room. He decided to rest on the wall for a couple minutes to catch his breath.

By the time he was able to continue through the halls again, a hand clamped down on his right shoulder, freezing him in place. Slowly, Malik looked from the hand, taking note that the demon's skin was a bronze color with very sharp nails, and followed it up his arm, noticing that his forearm was wrapped in similar gold bangles as his own. From there he looked at a black uniformed chest. It was not that of a traditional soldier's uniform of the army or of a palace guard. From what Malik could see, the black leather jacket, the zipper was placed off to the man's right side in a slanted angle. Around his waist was an ebony sword with a silver handle similar to Ryou's back at their personal hell. His legs were wrapped loosely in black trousers, tucked neatly into Combat boots. A thin black tail that reached the floor came from the man's lower back, swayed side to side lazily. Malik's eyes then glided up to the soldiers face. It bore a blank expression, but his purple eyes betrayed his stoic features for it showed hints of curiosity. Under his eyes seemed to be black, Egyptian markings, also identical to his own. His hair was platinum and seems to hold no bounds to tame. Through the messy hair, two horns curled out, seeming easy to be lost in the sandy locks.

When the man spoke, it came out as a deep baritone that somewhat surprised Malik. "What are you doing here?"

Malik grasped for words. _Shit, not good! REALLY not good!_ "U-um. I was just…"

The guard raised an eyebrow at him. "Servants are not allowed in this part of the castle unless called by the Lords. Nor are they permitted to wear that clothing. Now I repeat myself. What are you doing here?"

"I…just arrived here as a new servant…and was told by the Lords to…to…" Malik slowly spoke. _Shit Malik think of something! I think I might get thrown in the dungeons if I am not careful! NOOO! IT SMELLS DOWN THERE! Not to mention there is most likely a creepy old man with a lazy eye named Brian that looks at everyone funny. But why are they all named Brian though? Is it some sort of cult? _"…To go to a guest room that is no longer occupied and clean it? I lost my way."

The guard looked skeptical of him as he looked Malik over. His face remained neutral before he suddenly turned and began to walk down a nearby. "Come on, I will show you the way. And you better change your clothes by tomorrow." Malik let out a breath he was holding and followed the man.

As they continued to walk, he noticed one of his tick marks and began to distanced himself slowly from the guard and slipped into a nearby hallway in silence. As soon as he got away he dashed as fast as he could in the direction of Ryou's room. Sadly after a few turns, he heard footsteps behind him. _How did he already know!? Does he have hears like a bat? …Or was there actually someone instructed to clean a guest room and I almost did their job?_

Malik took to running blindly down the halls at this point, knowing that Ryou's room was near. Just as he passed an open door way, a hand shot out and quickly pulled him into the room. Malik began to scream before a familiar pale hand was placed over his mouth, muffling him. Malik immediately relaxed when he noticed it was he friend that saved him.

"You are an idiot." Ryou dead panned as he pulled his hand away.

"Ryou, you came to save me!" Malik smiled and hugged his friend.

"Yes, yes I am the magnificent hero who has saved the princess!"

"HEY! I am no princess! I am a prince who happens to like cross dressing! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"No Malik, of course I would not. Who am I to judge your life choices whether to wear a skirt of pants?" Ryou smirked as he teased his friend.

"Thank you. You get off with you head this time!" Malik declared with a smirk while Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Continuing on, what are you running from any way?" Ryou inquired.

"Heheh, well you see. Hypothetically, I may or may not have been caught by a guard who thought I was a servant and then almost lead to clean a room."

"Hypothetically my ass!" A voice came from the door way, causing the two 'angles' to turn and see the tanned guard with a scowl etched across his face.

The only thought that came to the two boy's minds was one simple phrase. '_We are so fucked.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1 That is German for 'hell cat. I meant to use Google translate (considering it is wrong sometimes) as the translator.**

**2 I am actually unsure if this is the actual definition. But I know it is related. **

**3 That is also German for 'white raven' also used google translate for reason above. **

**I UPDATED! Hoped you liked it THANK YOU TO EVERYONE STILL READING AFTER A LONG TIME OF WAITING! And thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**I will be updating my story '****New Country, New Language, New WHAT?' next so keep an eye out for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and you can flame if you want….or complement, both help and boost morale in me!**

**Until next time, and a quote from Tigger, TA TA FOR NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long waited update. I got really lazy since the summer started after the stress of exams and I forgot that I had this on only on here as doc manager because I lose my computer at the end of he year. When I went to edit I made the mistake of not doing this on word with it saved on a memory stick. Long story short I raged because the doc manager time limit was up and I lost my chapter. BUT FEAR NOT HERE IT IS! I hope you liked it!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ME READERS! Would you like me to post responses to your reviews at the beginning of my story or in a PM because I would like to thank you all for reading my story but I am not sure which is the proper way of going about this. Please PM me or say so in a review at the bottom of the story!**

**DISCLAIMER – I wonder what I got in the mail? Damn another letter saying I don't own yugioh or its characters! But hey it still says I own the plot of this story! A PLUS!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Care to explain why you took off." The man questioned, a glare plastered onto his face. "And don't even think about giving me some wise ass retort. I want to hear it from your mouth before I go to The Lords, informing them of an intruder in the west wing."

Malik just stood there, frozen in fear. He knew that if neither of them could come up with an adequate explanation their situation would land them in worse places than the dungeons, such as the public execution block. Luckily for Malik, Ryou was able to fulfill the man's request after snapping out of his own shock. "Malik is a friend of mine I grew up with in our home village within the Angel's territory. We decided to leave in order to travel the world and see what it has to offer. We stumbled upon the town of Kul Elna after a couple days of traveling so we can rest and collect supplies. Guards approached me saying I had to come with them to meet some demon Lords and I told them no and went on my way. They made a grab me, but I bolted. I got as far as the inn we were staying at before I was caught and brought here. I guess Malik had seen what had happened from the window of our room and followed me here. We are close friends after all and we made an agreement before we left that we would not leave the other behind."

Malik stared at his friend, impressed how the white haired teen could come up with such a lie. This was before he realized Ryou must have had time to think through his backstory ever since he was brought here. The tanned male, however, did not look fully taken by the answer provided. Giving the two a skeptical look, he spoke with suspicion laced into his voice, "I am not so sure if I should quite believe you. Your story just does not add up all the way. For one thing, if you both are angels, then why do you have pure white wings," he pointed towards Ryou before shifting his pointed finger to Malik, "while his back is as bare as a human's?"

Malik flinched as the man finished his sentence while Ryou began to seethe not only in anger and but fatigue. He did not get much time to rest and recharge his marallia (1) when he returned to the room. "I take it that you are going to persist questioning us on the matter until you get the truth, am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct, surprising from an angel."

"And why do you say that?" Malik inquired shakily through gritted teeth.

"Well it is just that your kind always seems so full of themselves that they are always right and above everyone else. They are usually the ones who have the first and last words in conversations and makes the rules. They would rather die than know the demon party has all of the power in a debate. But you, not only clarified a demon's demands but know he has an upper hand and swallowed your own damn pride and submitted."

Insulted, Ryou was about to tell the man off for believing in such horrendous stereotypes before a shaky hand touched his arm. His head snapped to the side to see Malik giving him a weary nod. After Ryou sent him a confused look, Malik clarified himself in a quiet voice, "Tell him the truth, Ryou. It provides him an answer and us an excuse, just don't go into detail." Ryou gave his friend an uneasy yet trusting nod before turning back to the irritated demon.

Ryou heaved a deep sigh before speaking once again, "He was abused by his parent in our village, as was I. Every day we were beaten and scolded for no reason. So we ran away, given this was during our first escape attempt, but they had easily found us. We tried to fly away but they were older and faster than the two of us combined so they were able catch and drag us back." Ryou's monotone voice choked over his words, his eyes cold and unfeeling. Though he did have his wings back, the memory of the pain they went though still burned brightly within his mind. "They sealed away our wings so we could not fly away again. My father decided to use powerful picture seal while Malik's was a slightly less powerful symbol seal. When a traveling circus came across our village, we were able to slip away and into the back of their truck by the end of their visit without either of our parents seeing. Mine was broken earlier today while Malik's is still in place on his back. I was going to break his and he mine along our journey when we stored up enough marallia but we were separated."

"Wait, if neither of you had wings, how were you able to get away again?"

"There was a traveling circus that came across our village and stayed for the week. We were able to meet up when we were both doing errands and came up with another escape plan. We were able to talk out a deal with the ringleader to get a ride in the back of his truck. So when we saw the chance to slip away undetected, we took it. You have your answers now, are you happy?"

The man stared at the two impassively. The two 'angel's' could see the war waging within his mind of how to handle the situation. Minutes later however, they received the answer that neither wanted to hear from the man's lips. "That may be the case, but then tanned one is still trespassing on owned property, a Lord's no less. I will still have to report you to them." The man then turned and began walking towards the door.

"WHAT!?" Malik screamed in shock. "How could you- do you even have a heart you bastard of a demon?!"

The man froze just before he crossed the threshold, shaking in anger which surprised the two 'angels'. "Of course I have a heart. I just don't feel like wearing it on my shoulder like over emotional brats such as yourselves."

"Are we overemotional brats or are you just a cold heartless bastard like all of the other fucking demons we have met?" Malik retorted, growing angrier by the second.

The tanned man chuckled humorlessly. "How are you supposed to know how a demon is to act with his emotions you condescending angel?"

"Why are angels always so condescending to you?" Malik threw back. "We are not all the same."

"Then why can't demons be looked at in the same light as you look at angels?"

"Because from almost all of the demon's I have met, which is a great deal mind you, they have all threatened us the same way. Self-absorbed bastards that are just waiting to get their hands bloody with any form of angel blood that comes their way. Just to assert that their species is the alfa species, with even the most innocent of angels and their families. It seems fitting to someone of your appearance and attitude."

Finally losing his, the tanned man turned to the two angels with a look of pure rage etched into his appearance. His wings fanned out behind his back threateningly as he bared his fangs in anger. He let his demonic marallia whip around him before letting it lash out at Malik. "Shut you god damn fucking mouth, you don't know us at all! WE ARE NOT ALL THE SAME!"

Malik, shocked the man lost his anger so quickly, just stood there frozen in his own fear. His body refused to move as the blast of pure demonic marallia came closer. As he felt the heat lick at his face, it dissipated into the air. The room was still, only filled with heavy panting followed by a soft thud. Both demon and angel look down to the white haired boy who was on his hands in knees gasping for air. A look of horror and pain was apparent on the teens face as he tried to no scream out in pain. Looking down at his left arm, he noticed it was covered in burn marks from the blast of marallia. His body refused to move as he felt the other's stares bore into his back. Tears of fear were tailing down his face as he began to tremble uncontrollably when he realized what happened. Ryou's true form had been reveled when he used almost all of the marallia he had left to absorb the demonic energy, but not enough to get away unscathed. His tail laid limply on the ground as his tears turned from clear to black in his right feline like red eye and to gold in his silver eye. Malik could see a small tell-tale signs of rounded horns poking out of white hair. His demonic wing with white markings littering his appendage laid limply against the floor alongside his angelic wing with black lines marring his delicate feathers. These lines that marred both both wings are a permanent reminder of the seals that were placed on him. Malik was the first to shake him from his stupor. He ran up to Ryou and pulled the frozen boy into his arms, one hand gently runs through his friend's white hair as the other rubbed circles into his back, in between his limp wings.

"Shh, Ryou, it's ok. Shh, shh." Malik continued to mutter words of comfort into his friend's ear as he continued his ministrations. Malik was well aware of the demon staring at the two in shock but ignored him, deeming his friend's mental state more important by miles. "Ryou I need you to look at me ok? Come on." Malik pulled back and tilted his friend's head up so that Malik was able to stare at his tear stained face with a placid expression. "Ryou, you need to go to sleep for me, ok-"

"No Malik, I don't need sleep. I'm fine." Ryou cut Malik off, mumbling like a lost child. Though he did not believe it, he was exhausted. Ryou shook his head out of his friend's grip and began to scratch at his arms, leaving red marks in their wake "Don't make me go to bed again, I don't wanna. I'm fine. (2)"

Malik grabbed his friend's hands in one hand and cupped his face with the other. "Ryou, listen to me. You are exhausted. You look as if you are going to pass out at any moment. Stop abusing yourself and get some sleep."

As this was taking place, the tanned man just stood there staring at the two, not sure whether to break up the moment or allow it to continue on. Deciding the ladder, he excused himself out of the room as the two continued to have their moment.

"Please Malik I am fine. Don't send me to bed please. I don't want to go to sleep." Ryou begged yet again. This went on for several minutes, a constant back a fourth. Ryou began to grow more frustrated and with what little marallia he still possessed, whether it be demonic or angelic, had begun to flare out weakly licking at Malik's exposed skin. His demonic marallia slightly burned Malik's skin as his angelic marallia did nothing but fan a warm waves against Malik's body. As Malik began to lose his patience with his friends, he let go of his friend's hands and rested the palm of his hand on his friend's forehead and muttered a small spell. Moments later, Malik removed his hand and Ryou fell into his awaiting arms, his white haired friend's off colored eyes closed in a spell induced sleep. Malik wanted to get his friend to sleep willing, never liking putting him to sleep when he is like this, but he was simply not cooperating with him. As Malik gathered Ryou up in his arms, he noticed the demon had left the room, probably waiting outside ready to ambush his with questions.

Outside the door, the man stood their growling impatiently as he waited for the demon to put the boy in a bed. He was not completely sure of why or how the tanned boy was able to get to him riled up so easily. _What was his name again? Malark? Malarick? No, no...Malik? That was it. Malik._ He supposed that the teen unconsciously knew which of his buttons that were the right ones to push. Soon he heard the door open and close again, standing outside was Malik. His eyes turned even and cold as he began his onslaught of questions. "What is he?"

"You are not telling anyone of this." Malik ignored the statement staring at the man.

"You never answered my question. Who and what the hell is he?" The tanned man demanded.

"That is not the same question you asked beforehand I am afraid. What even is your name anyway soldier boy?" Malik growled out. He was not going to play with this man when his friend's lifelong secret was exposed to this over reacting man. All of his life, protecting and ensuring that his secret was kept safe, shattered in one exhausted attempt to protect his best friend, his brother, from a small demonic temper tantrum.

"It's Marik, and I don't give a damn. Answer them or I will go to the Lords right now and tell them of what I just saw." The man, 'Marik,' growled out.

Malik bit back his remark, not wanting to risk any more of the safety his friend has left. If they found out, who knows what the hell would happen to him then. "Fine then, **Marik,** if you**really**want to know. FINE! I will only tell you the essentials, but if you want to hear the full version of our back story, get permission from Ryou yourself!

"His father was a powerful angel, one with so much magical energy it was unfathomable. His wife? A sweet and quite powerful demon woman who loved him very much. The two knew the others identities but didn't care and fell in love. The woman decided to mask herself as an angel so she could be with her love in public without suspicion. Along the way they married and had a baby boy, Ryou, who could not go out in public. Why? Because he was 3/4 demon and 1/4 angel. The husband starts to scorn his wife and child and a couple years later she _mysteriously_ dies. They found Ryou covered in blood in the room when it happened and was blamed for the death and thus abused and later had his wings bound. But the thing was that it was not his mother's blood. Now that I have told you, will you refrain from turning him in?"

Marik stared at the furious angel, surprised how he kept calm through the whole tale. Realizing that there is more to this angel that meets the eye, he could be useful or even fun to keep around for the mean time. As Marik opened his mouth, he chose his next words carefully, "Fine, I shall with hold this information from the Lords. So when your friend rouses tell him his secret is safe with me."

Malik stared at the man in surprise and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much! He will still be pissed but much relieved." As Malik turned back to re-enter the room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Malik gritted his teeth before turning around and hissing out a sharp "What?"

"You still have a problem that I have the perfect solution to."

"And what exactly would that problem be?"

"How are you going to explain you sudden presence with whom is supposed to be The Lord's new mate? If you do not supply the right answer, you may either get sent to the dungeons for threatening their claim as mate or if you are lucky enough to just be thrown out altogether."

"I will just sneak around and hide in closets if anyone nears."

"That won't work all the time. There are some demons here such as myself who have honed their senses to detect presences easily just by their breathing."

"Arrogant bastard." Malik muttered. "But you make a good point." Malik looked away as he bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. The demon was right, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Sucking up his pride, Malik turned his gaze back to the demon in front of him. "I remember you saying you had a solution?"

"Ah, so now you are open ears, I am not sure I want to tell you now because of that awful name you called me. What was it again? An arrogant Bastard? Not to mention that plan was so perfect, why don't you use it and see how far it gets you."

"MARIK!" Malik wined at the demon's threat. "Will you _please_ find it in the bottom of your heart to help me stay with my best friend?"

"Well since you asked so kindly AND used my name, I think I can help you." Marik smirked down at the angel, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "All you have to do is be my personal servant."

"Excuse me? Could care to explain to me how ENSLAVING ME will keep me close to Ryou!"

Marik let out an exasperated sigh, not wanting to explain his obvious plan. "Look, I came here looking for solitude for reasons of my own. If I say I picked up a servant along my travels because I took pity on how he was so harshly abused and needs a playmate or someone to bond and open up with, I doubt they would be suspicious plus you already have burns on your skin from you friend that 'show' signs of abuse."

"And why are you here looking for solitude? How do I know you are not a murderer and this place happens to be a safe house?" Malik asked, suspicion written all over his face.

"God you are annoying. If you want to know, you have to agree first and come with me to The Lords room. You get your answer and your friend, while I get to fulfill my kind act of the year and get benefits along the way as you keep up your act."

Malik twitched in anger as the demon said this. Of course, _of course_ that was the meaning behind this. He should not have expected that the demon would just let him off with the title with the kindness in his black heart and be done with it. No, he really had to become his damn slave. "You fucking bastard." The angel muttered. "Fine, you have pushed my hand and lucky for you I am out of trumps."

"Heheh, you never hand any to begin with my fowl mouthed angel. now come along." Marik retorted with a smirk before he walked down the hall way with angered angel in tow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1…. (Ma-ril-li-a) a word I created that means magical energy. I wanted to refrain from using mana because it is over used. I am not sure if this is an existing words but oh well.**

**2…. The reason Ryou is acting like this is because it happened to me before. Everything Ryou said and did were along the lines of what I did such as scratching my arms and legs raw because I was so frustrated and someone telling me to stop was not helping me.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY! From the beginning of my story to where I am at now, Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO WONDERFUL READERS! Please put down you hatchets for I am not an Internet blogger! **

**I have some special ****ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING THIS STORY, MY OTHER STORY, AND THOSE TO COME IN THE FUTURE! These are located at the bottom of the document. If you could take a moment of your time to read what is says that will be appreciated! But if you do not desire to read it I understand. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**DISCLAIMER! *in hail* I DOOOO NOOOOOT OOOOOOWWNN YU-GI-OH! *ex hail and walks off sipping tea and nibbling on biscuits* Bloody good biscuits these are.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moon hung high within the night sky, showing the still roaming souls that the wait for the morning sun has hit it's midway point. Thuds could be heard through the halls of the Castle that was located due south of the village called Kul Elna. If any sane person was awake at this hour, they would see two shadowy figures walking through the halls. Upon closer inspection, they would assume that the pair's relationship was of a Master and 'slave,' specifically recognized by the leather collar that hung tightly around the shorter one's tan neck. The 'slave', Malik who was previously dressed in the apparel to those of upper middle class was now replaced with that of a slave. Upon his body was a plain, sleeveless, dusty brown tunic that fell just above his knees. Wrapped around his waist was a thin, worn rope that kept the tawdry tunic closer to his body. His feet, now bare of shoes, thumped softly against the cold, wooden ground. Attached to Malik's collar is a metal ring if his 'Master' desired to attache a leash in order to lead him around of tug on as if her were a dog. Common slaves would have their clothing burned in front of them as this collar was being placed around their neck. It is to show the being whom is enslaved that they are nothing more than a possession if they have none for themselves. Their only possessions would be what their Master or symbolically their life source, would give them such as food and water. But Malik's clothing was never destroyed since the position he is in was of special occurrences. No, no, Malik's 'Master', Marik, stored away the boy's clothes and jewelry under one of the loose floor boards that lie under the elevated bed Ryou rests upon.

As the pair walked through the halls, Marik decided to try and raise a light conversation to pass the time. "So, Malik. Mind telling me how you are able to access your marilia supply while you supposedly have your wings sealed away. I mean from what I gathered from your 'comatose' friend, he could not come close to touching the large stock pile he contains within such a small body."

Malik, not expecting the sudden conversation to come up, jerked his head quickly towards Marik's face. The angel stared into Marik's eyes in surprise for a moment or two before he suddenly swung his head away from the other's gaze, refusing to let the demon see his face draw into a look of frustration. "Well the reason I can access my marilia is mainly because of my father's personality. He never really believed that I had much marilia able to be stored in my body when I was younger, since I could barely conjure up enough magic to the most basic form of healing, let alone to do preform destruction spells on him. So when he was sealing away my wings, he choose not seal away my marilia as well. There is also the fact that he was kind of a sadist and a masochist. That being, he was a little more than delighted when I choose to fight back during my daily beatings. But I surpassed his original beliefs when I practiced my spells and learned how to mask my marilia levels."

Marik just stared at Malik's tan ear before he let out a deep sigh. The taller man looked away as he turned down yet another hallway, leaving the angel to follow behind. "I am sorry that I asked." Marik muttered under his breath, hoping the angel did not hear his near silent apology. Though the statement did not go unheard by Malik. Over the years of living with his father, he honed in his hearing skills till it could be considered that he was on par with a demon. But Malik was quite surprised he received a positive response at all. Going against his wishes, Malik chose not to comment on the demon, for respect of him and fear that not only he may get 'punished' but it might ruin the moment as it was.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Malik decided to bring up a new topic. "So Marik, did you have anything interesting happened to you throughout your years of life? I mean you already have some of my table of contents given to you."

The question caught Marik off guard for he physically flinched when the question ended. The taller man shook his head as his face drew into a tight scowl. "That, you little putz of an angel, is none of your damn concern." Malik flinched at sudden snap. A small shutter of fear resonated through his body at the tone of the enraged demon. The angel could feel the waves of power surging off the man's body, warning him that he would be in danger if he brought up this topic again._ 'Why the fuck did I have to open my mouth! Ryou, if you are hearing this, I am sorry I was not able to help you...but I am not sorry that I ate the last pastry, I was hungry and it was good.'_

Silence followed the two after that, the only sound coming through the halls of the castle were of either boot or bare foot striking the ground. Marik glanced over to Malik and noticed that he may have crossed the line with his last comment. Sighing, the demon attempted to strike up something close to a conversation one more. "Malik, when we are in the presence of other, there are a few simple rules that you will need to follow. Do you understand?" Malik nodded mutely, not daring to look up at the man. Marik just sighed and continued from where he left off in his little speech. "Ok then...rule one; you are not to enter any room the master enters without direct permission from the master himself and only himself. You are to sit outside in the hall right next to the threshold on your knees with your head facing the ground. If one of the occupants brings you in here without my, the master's permission, before or after you have entered the room, you will not be punished. But if you do so on your own accord, then you still have to receive punishment in front of all the occupants.

"Rule two; you must not speak to anyone else unless you are granted permission from only the master. If I, the master, are to give you a direct order you must reply 'yes master' so that I know I was heard and do not need to both repeat myself and punish you. No nods or mumbling will be tolerated. In the even that you are to be harmed or if the attempt that you are to be taken away from me by another master, you have the permission to scream or shout 'master' in order to get my attention." Malik, eyed still down cast, replied with firm yet broken, "Yes, master."

Marik winced at this. "For fuck's sakes you do not need to do that now you know. Only when we are in the vicinity of other's praying ears. Continuing on, rule 3: you are not to make eye contact with anyone who is near you or walks by. If people are to believe you are a slave, you are to keep you head down so they know that you 'know' you are not even worth to look at their faces.

"Rule four: when you are given an objective to complete, you are only to perform it if I directly give said command to you. You are not allowed to take orders from another demon or slave in this castle. If I am held up and in need of you, I will write a note and send another slave or person to give it to you. It would most likely be Ryou given he is someone of trust to you and has too much free time on his hands." Marik paused in the hallway and turned his gaze towards Malik whom stood only a few paces ahead of him. "Do you understand the rules I just gave you, Malik?

Marik saw how the angel visibly tensed as his hands balled into fists by his sides. "Yes master" Slipped like running water from his mouth, a hint of venom laced within.

Marik sighed before walking up to the teen and took his chin, forcing their eye contact. He saw fear flash through Malik's eyes before he forced it down and looked into the demon's eyes, his own empty and expression less. Marik glared and poked Malik square in between the eyes. "No you don't you dolt."

Malik stared in shock before glaring right back at Marik, rubbing his abused forehead. "Yes I did you dick muffin! What was with the jab to my cranium for!?" Malik spoke aggressively.

Marik chuckled before jabbing Malik's stomach softly just to mess with the poor teen. "I gave you the list of things a **slave** would have to know when tending to his **Master**. But did I ever say you were a slave, dear Malik? No, I do not think I ever said that. I believe the words were 'You are to be a personal servant' which in most cases is a companion of sorts. There are not many rules for personal servants besides doing their job. They are to aid their boss in daily activities such as note taking and keeping him on schedule if he wishes it and even fetching needed supplies or a few snacks every once in a while for the two of them. I am quite ashamed that you would actually believed that you were going to be a slave." Marik pretended to exasperate in shock.

"Well **excuse** me for not knowing what you were talking about! But through out this entire day that included running around town only to see your friend being thrown in a carriage, climbing through a window on the third story, being yelled at, and among other things, can you blame for getting the wrong message!" Malik pouted with a glare to his eyes. "Excuse me for finding you as hard to read as Ryou!"

Marik chuckled at the angel's frustration. "I tend to get that a lot, yes. But there was meaning to the rules I said a moment ago. Do you have any guesses?"

"How the hell should I know!? It was you plan! I am just going along cause I have no other fall backs!" Malik fumed. But his irritation and anger only grew more as he saw the demon chuckle in amusement.

"Well allow me to clear your confusion." Marik cleared his throat just to belittle Malik ever more. "Does the words 'back story' or 'alibi' ring any bells to you. I told you the rules because you were a former slave and when I found you. I decided to take pity and freed you from you previous Master given that I am against slavery myself. I understood you were taken far away from your original home. I also realized that throwing you back onto the streets after being released would be just as bad as leaving you with your master because if would just lead you to your death. I offered you a well paid job as my personal servant and companion and you gratefully agreed, yet you are still meek and nervous. Due to your history as a slave, you do not know how to serve your new boss as a servant with much more freedom would, so you often stick to the habit of following the rules any master would have given to you as a slave."

"If I am not to be a slave, then why am I wearing a slave's collar that can be used for punishment!? This thing is so tight it hurts!" Malik whined as he tugged on the tight piece of leather, only to have a shock run through his body. He immediately let go of the material, not wanting that to happen again. He turned his glare to Marik who had a devious look on his face. "You shocked me on purpose!"

Marik looked at Malik with wide innocent eyes that he pulled off quite well for a man of his size. "Who are you talking to, me?" Marik only received a deeper glare that made he want to chuckle. " Oh, come one! It is the lowest setting on there...or second lowest but who is to say that is true. And you are wearing the collar because all slave collars are cursed you see. The only people who who can remove them must be of angel origin because slaves are mainly used by demons . Not to mention that most slave holding demons do not like anyone removing the collar of his 'possession' and making off with them. And think about it, what demon would have their slaves anywhere near angels?"

"Wait a minute. You put a collar on me that cannot be removed by your own hands? What the hell are you thinking!?" Malik was infuriated by this point, irritated with this demon's outrageous plan. _If I was not in this situation and he was asleep, I would cut out his tongue and gouge out his eyes with a plastic spork!_

"Malik... Ryou is here to take off the collar, you are fine." Marik deadpanned as an exasperated look took over his face.

Malik stared at the blonde man for a few moments before slapping himself in the face. "Oh my God. Fine, fine you have the right to mock me for that. I did not think of that."

"It is fine." Marik patted Malik's back in reassurance. "Anyone with commonsense would have caught it right away. You are just one of those special cases out there in the world. Oh but you should not be alarmed, the chances of recovering from this horrid condition is quite small, especially for blondes. But you seem to have accepted it quite well, so I think you will be fine." Marik smirked grew and grew as he watched Malik become more and more furious.

But what Malik did next did not really surprised Marik. Calling upon a small amount of marilia to surround his fist, the enrages angel and punched Marik square in the jaw. Said demon hardly moved at all, only leaving his head turned to the side as he stares at Malik, a small oval print stung the bottom of his tan jaw line. The shorter teen huffed deeply, trying to control his inner rage as he pulled his hand behind his back. Marik looked at him curiously. "What is the matter? Are you pissed you did not do more damage to me?" The demon watches as Malik shook his head, negating his question. The blonde teen moved his head to stare at the wall, refusing to meet Marik's eyes. "Are you mad that I did not fight back?" Another shake is Marik's response. "Well then what is it?" Malik shook his head again, giving Marik a weak glare out of the corner of his eye as he refused to answer.

"Looks like you are one of those special people too." Malik mumbled under his breath, but Marik caught it anyway with his enhanced demonic hearing.

The wild haired blonde glared in Malik's direction, in thought of what might have happened. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he stared at the blonde before him. "You hit me with the wrong two knuckles, didn't you?" A frustrated sight finds his ears as a feeble nod greets his sharp purple eyes. Malik brought his hand out from behind his back. It had already begun to form a bruise and swell a little bit. Marik gently reached out and took hold of the hand to look it over. "That explains why there was not much pain. You took almost all of the it when you went punch me. Good form by the way." Marik gently let go of the hand and back tracked their previous progress through the halls.

Malik glared in the other's general direction as he trailed behind. But his narrowed eyes suddenly sprung wide open as a blush of embarrassment and flattery tinted his cheeks, not expecting the overlooked compliment. Malik gropes through his mind to find an way to answer the demon. "U-um….Thank you Marik." The tan teen just followed after Marik as he continues to search the rooms. "What are you looking for anyway?" Malik asks as he cradles his hand to his chest, wincing as he gripped it a little too tight.

Marik ignores the question as he finally walked into one of the rooms and quickly exited with his right hand behind his back. He walked up to Malik and once again held out his hand expediently. Malik was a little reluctant, but passed his injured hand into Marik's soft hold. The taller man pulled his hand out from behind his back and Malik saw it held clean, pearly white bandages and a few safety pins. The smaller angel stared at the Demon in surprise as the other carefully tended to his hand. _What? H-he, a demon….is tending to my wounds. _As Marik clipped the final safety pin in place, he looked up from his work to see the wide eyes of the angel. "What?" Marik's bored tone shook Malik out of his daze.

"Why did you bind to my hand? You could have just left it, I could have managed."

"No I cannot have just 'left it' how it was. I had to make sure the bone was not broken and bind it so in case something of the sort happens again that it would not actually snap." Marik turned and started walking down the hall again. "Come on you dolt, we still need to find the Lords." Malik's expression of surprised fell from his face as the bonding moment was completely ruined. The teen sighs as he follows Marik down the halls once again. "I will get you ice for your hand after we are done and finished for the day." Marik broke through the silence.

"Thank you for now and thank you for later Marik. I really do and will appreciate it." Malik responded with a small smile.

Marik just chuckled as he noticed the door he was trying to find. "That is Master to you Malik…at least for the moment." Malik pouted as he walked over to the door frame and kneeled on its left. "I won't be too long. you may sleep out here or inside if you wish after you are brought in." Marik reassured giving Malik a sly grin yet sincere grin. All expression quickly left his tan face as he turned back to the wooden door. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open wide, letting it slam against the wall opposing by the force Marik used. But the scene he came upon was not one he was expecting.

A tanned male, Akefia. looked to have his paler counterpart, Bakura, pinned to the ground, both of their backs were facing away from the blonde demon. Akefia was still wearing his long red robe so all that was visible were two pairs of bear feet as well as two mops of white, silvery hair that were moving around in a concerning manner. Various grunts could be heard from the two demons as they continued their activities, too wrapped up to notice their new guest in the room. Marik stood there, his eyebrow twitching in irritation while a blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks. "Oh God, did I just walk into your room while you two are trying to have sex again? Have some decency to at least leave a sign or something."

Both white haired men looked behind them and sprung off each other in a flash and onto their feet, revealing both of them still very much clothed in their original attire from the day. As moments passed of the two white haired Lords staring at Marik, Akefia finally walked up to the embarrassed man with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oi, Marik! You didn't tell us you were coming back so early!" Akefia grabbed the other demon into a lose head lock and ruffled the blonde's spiky hair with his tanned knuckles.

"Akefia, you bastard, knock it off already! We are not kids anymore!" Marik tried to get out of the older Lord's hold but was not able to force his head out the smaller gab in between the man's bicep, forearm, and chest. Bakura, watching the exchange in amusement, cast his gaze over to the opened door way. The long haired demon became irritated seeing it open, knowing that any of the servants or guards that are still conscious could be watching in on them, even now. He huffed and walked towards the door intending to slam it close it. But as he reached for the edge of the door, he noticed a figure kneeling outside the door with his head turned down to the floor. Becoming curious, Bakura walked out of the room and squatted in front of the tan teen. "Hey, boy! What do you think you are doing here?" Bakura questioned with an authoritative voice, but the teen did nothing except continue to stare at the ground as if Bakura was not tangible, his voice just a breeze of air. "Oi! I am talking to you so answer me, what are you doing here?!" Bakura angrily demanded once again, but received nothing in return. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the white haired Lord grabbed the tan teen by the arm and hauled him up easily. Malik, with irritation growing inside his mind, forced his body to be man handled against his will instead of forcing himself out of the white haired man's hold, As Malik was dragged, he noticed the man's who held his arm in such a vice grip must have been the Lord named Bakura from the glimpses of pale skin and a black trench coat out of his peripherals. He heard saw two Lords and Ryou talking in the kitchen earlier as each of them addressed each other by their first names.

Malik was brought out of his thoughts when his body came to a sudden halt in the Lord's room. "Oi, Akefia. Do you know why this boy was kneeling outside our door?"

Akefia turned his head from Marik's golden tresses to glance at his mate. To his surprised, he was met with the image of a blonde haired teen that bore a resemblance to the friend he holds in his grip. Akefia's eyes narrowed in concentration at the collar around the boy's neck. Akefia quickly released Marik of his hold and walked up to the two, not breaking his stare from the teen's neck. "I don't think he is one of ours Bakura. We don't allow slaves to be doing labor here, only paid servants or freed slaves looking for work." As the two continued to converse, Malik's mind was in turmoil, his eyes were nearly bulging out of his head after he heard this. _What!? No….no, no, no, no! Demons are supposed to be evil! They are supposed to be merciless creatures! They are not supposed to care for their workers being either servants or slaves…have I been wrong about them...Oh fucking god damnit…_

"Gee, you think we would not know that since I have lived here with you for a hundred years of two." Bakura dead panned as he let go of the slave's arm. Bakura turned his questioning glare over to Marik, who was now standing beside Akefia. "Marik, do you know where this one came from?"

Marik scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked away from the two. "Yes I do. This one happens to be mine. But don't get the wrong idea! He is not as a slave but a personal servant." Marik defended himself before his friends could berate him for his 'actions.'

"I was about to say, you are usually the one who is against slavery all together since…well you know." Akefia sighed and turned away from the glare Marik was giving him. He strode over to the bed that lays up against the far wall and sat down, his back against the stone wall. "Well, both of you take a seat and tell us of you travels and how you the two of you came across each other." Bakura followed his lover and sat down in his lap as his lover circled his arms around him. Marik dragged over two plush chairs found next to the window in the room and placed them in front of the king sized bed. The demon proceeded to sit down in of the chairs, but noticed that Malik was still standing in the middle of the room, his head obediently turned down to the ground. _Wow, he is a good actor. He looks just like any slave would…too real though…_Marik shook his thoughts away.

"Malik, would you come here and look at me." Marik softly requested the angel. He watched how Malik 'flinched' before walking over to Marik, looking into violet eyes with a 'nervous' gaze. Marik 'sighed' before standing up and pushing Malik into the seat he was just in. "Malik, you are not a slave any more, ok?" He saw Malik's face scrunch up as a guilty yet troubled expression appeared on his face. Marik crouched down till he was level with Malik's face and took it into his hands, making sure the angel could not look away from him. "I know it is going to take some getting used too but you are not going to be harmed anymore ok? I won't let them." Malik nodded meekly in the loose grip before turning away and bringing his legs up so that he sat cross legged in his chair, looking around the room with wide, naive eyes. Marik sighed and sat down in the chair next to him, purposefully avoiding the curious eyes of his friends.

Akefia coughed, effectively gaining the attention of Marik. In the mean time, Malik began to feel the effects of exhaustion take control of his mind and let his heavy eyes close to catch a few moments of sleep. "Well go on already; tell us why you came back to early?"

Marik nodded before telling his friends about his experiences. "It is kind of a long story I don't want to get into at the moment with unknowing company." Marik flicked his eyes towards Malik, noticing that the teen's eyes were closed in sleep. Akefia and Bakura understood what Marik mean by this and did not press their friend further on the matter since they knew Malik could wake up at any moment. Bakura motioned for Marik to continue form where he left off. "Well, after I came upon some trouble in one of the bordering angel villages just north of the the demon kingdom, I fled into our territory. I was about half way here in one of the few cities which slavery was banned. The next think I noticed after I turned into an alley is that a teen,Malik, with a slave collar around his neck and what I assumed to be his master beating him for some reason that I did not give a damn about. I walked up to the man and pulled him away from the teen and asked him why he had a slave in this city. The man spat in my face, telling me to mind my own business and that he paid good money for him or something. I may or may not have snapped and beaten him to a bloody pulp for spitting on me. I think he had gingivitis so he deserved it.

"When I was done, I noticed him staring at me with fear and I backed up a few steps and sat down on the ground in front of him, giving Malik space. I guessed it seemed to help because he seemed to visibly relax. He was not inclined to talk much besides saying yes or no master to me. But I was able to get out that his father sold him into slavery, he is actually an angel whose wings were sealed away by slave traders, and that he thinks his hand may be broken. I asked him if he would let me look at his hand and I found it was only heavily bruised, not broken. After that I tended to what wounds I could before I took him here with me after I asked him to be my personal servant since I cannot just let him go and die on the streets of get captured again because of his collar. All I need to do now is during or after my stay here is to find an angel to take the damned collar off of him." Marik sighed and rested his head on his hand in a tired yet frustrated manner, seeming to be at a loss with how to deal with 'the situation.'

Akefia and Bakura both looked at each other before a smirk came over their faces. Bakura turned back to Marik with a look of something he knew but thought the other did not. "Well today is your lucky day, Marik my friend."

The demon looked up skeptically at the smaller of the Lords. "Really now, how so?"

Akefia decided to speak up for Bakura this time. "Well we just happen to have an angel in our midst's that is to be our new mate! I am sure we can convince him remove the collar for you since the servant you have here is an angel himself. He might even make a good friend for your sleeping twin over here." Akefia then motioned to Malik, whose eyes open with a dazed glaze over them before closing, allowing himself to fall back asleep again. "He seems pretty introverted as well as out soon to be mate, though Malik seems to be more reserved and quite than out mate. Perfect combination, would you agree?"

Marik 'pondered' this proposition for a moment before something 'clicked' in his head, "Wait a minute, you found your final mate?"

Akefia nodded. "Yes, we finally found him, though he denies it being true given that we just met the poor fellow. He is pretty beaten up and he won't tell us why. But time will reveal him to us as trust builds." Bakura snickers at this, as Akefia purposefully left out the bet they made together.

The blonde demon grinned and nodded at the two's happiness, though was unnerved with Bakura's facial expression. Marik cleared his throat, hoping to get Bakura's attention back. "So when do I get to meet the bloke? Not to mention introducing Malik to him…what was his name?" Marik questioned, annoyed how he act in such a naïve manner.

"Ryou and why wait? We will show you to his room and let you see him. But we won't wake him of course; he was really tired when we dropped him off. After that we will head off to our own rooms, you remember where yours is correct?" Akefia spoke in a light manner, and stood up with Bakura when they saw Marik nod. "Let's not wake Malik though; he looks like he is on another planet right now."

Marik looked over and noticed that Malik was still in a light doze. He stood up and hauled Malik onto his back, the teen's chin resting on his shoulder. The blonde demon followed the Lords out of the room and back to where this whole mess had begun. Along the way, Malik roused from his sleep in a jolt, nearly knocking Marik to the ground. Marik looked over his shoulder at Malik's alert eyes and spoke to him in a sickenly soft voice. "Calm down Malik. We are just heading to the room of Akefia and Bakura's new mate. They think you two can become good friends."

Malik was about to shout at Marik before he remembered the deal the two made and that he was a 'servant now.' Malik meekly nodded and rested his head on Marik's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck like a child so he would not fall off.

Along the trip, Bakura stopped mid stride through one of the intersection halls and noticed a small knick. And proceeded to angrily question his mate on the matter, who in turn calm explained he did not know of it earlier. Marik could feel vibrations running across his back and on his right shoulder. Marik soon realized Malik was slightly chuckling at Bakura's antics about the mess he had caused. _So that is how the little dolt found his way back to Ryou's room….Clever little monster…_

After a couple more turns through the long halls, the four soon found themselves in front of Ryou's door. Akefia opened the heavy wooden door before letting the rest into the room. Marik soon became tense as to Ryou's state of unconsciousness. _FUCK! HE MIGHT STILL BE IN HIS HALD BREED FORM! _Marik's body tensed as Bakura reached to gently pull back the covers. Marik could not figure out why the teen's form was so calm and relaxed. But the answer soon turned from fear to confusion.

Lying upon the bed was the white haired teen snuggled up tightly to a large body pillow. There were no horns, nor a tail, nor claws to be found. Upon his back were two pure white wings, both extended half way from his torso, wrapped his bandages that seem to be redder than he last remembered seeing not too long ago. Malik snickered before bring his lips close to Marik's ear. "It is an illusion spell of mine rather than his transformation spell he uses. As long as Bakura or Akefia do not touch his wings or anywhere his original traits would be, the spell will remain unbroken."

Bakura pouted when his eyes came upon the white haired 'angel'. "I cannot believe it…"

Akefia gave his mate a questioning glance. "You can't believe a lot of thing, but what would it be this time?"

Bakura turned his head and glared at his mate before looking back at Ryou. "Shut up. But as I was saying, I cannot believe that I am jealous over a pillow." Bakura pouted in frustration. Though his expression soon morphed into one of anger when he heard Akefia let out a snort of laughter.

"Hehehe, you have to admit that is quite sad Bakura. What are you going to do about it, remove the pillow and try to replace it with your own body?" Akefia closed his eyes and let out a few more soft laughs before he opened his eyes to look at Bakura giving a contemplating stare towards the pillow. Right when he saw the pale hand reach of Ryou's wrist, his own tan one pulled back his mate's pale arm with a glare. "Don't you dare touch him Bakura."

"And tell me why I can't take the place of his pillow? He is most likely our mate, so what is the problem?" Bakura spoke frustratingly as he tore his write out of his mate's grip.

"You really don't think some of your plan's through sometimes. But I guess your rash behavior is why I love you." Akefia chose to ignore the soft glare being sent his way before continuing where he left off. "For one thing we just met the boy today Bakura and I don't think he would like finding one of two strange men he met in his bed after falling asleep alone. Not only that but he will probably wake up if you touch him or try to take away that pillow. Just leave him be for now, we will see him in the morning for breakfast anyway." Akefia proceeded to place the covers back over Ryou's form after he say the teen begin to shiver in the cold air on his bare chest and arms. He then wrapped an arm around Bakura's waist and lead everyone out of the room, closing the door behind Marik as he exited. "The sun will be rising in about eight hours I suspect, will we be seeing you for breakfast today Marik or will you be sleeping in?"

Marik thought for a moment before he shifted Malik so he was more comfortable on his back. "I will most likely be there with Malik so he can meet Ryou. I cannot guarantee that I will be mentally alive but I will be there." With a nod of confirmation, the two groups headed to their respective rooms within the castle, unknown to what is to behold the days to come.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**HERE IS MY LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENTS! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN WILL!**

**Angelic Demon or Demonic Angel:**_ I re edited by first chapter because I was not happy with all of it after re reading it. I literally hit my face when I say all the lack of details, half assed sentences, and agh the grammar. So now is should be 3/4ths half assed because lets face it. I am not perfect at writing. Also this story's plot has been planned out and it is to reach up to the maximum of 19 chapters!_

**New Country, New Language, New...WHAT!?: **_This Story will be on hold, NOT STOPPED! I WOULD NEVER TO THAT TO ONE OF MY STORIES! No this story is being put on hold until I have all of the plot thought out and I have finished Angelic Demon or Demonic Angel. I will place this message as well as an update to the story so I won't just be giving you disappointment_

**Tattooed Angel:**_ I AM PLANNING ON GIVING THIS STORY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! After I re-edit my original story just to catch up on the grammar, I will be adding a few more stories on how the relationship has progressed. _

**New Stories: **_I have four ideas coming up in my head but I would like your opinion on them if you would find them enjoyable. PLEASE LEAVE MESSAGE IN COMMENTS OR PM ME!_

** Rustshipping: **_Ryou is a motorcyclist who had a recent crash and is rushed to the hospital. There he meets Akefia, the police man who found him. After conversing Mariku walks into the room and emotions ignite. What will happen? (This story if going to be between 5-10 chapters long)_

** Death/conspire/other shipping: **_I have not yet worked out the main shipping. Bakura, Marik, and Malik hike into the wilderness with their friend Yami heading to his 'vacation house he has spent most of his summers at.' Little did The three know that this house is a small village that houses a secret from the world, and the world being held from the secret. (This is a werewolf fic that I should suspect be 15 chapters at minimum to 30 Chapters Maximum.)_

** Angst/Psycho/conspire shipping: **_Ryou and Malik, both female, are griffens who have known each other since birth. But at a young age they were separated from each other when an attack laid on their village. Will the two be reunited, will they meet acquaintances along the way? (This is a fantasy fic that is intended to be Conspire shipping. This is the most recent fic that has come to mind and I have not yet worked out all of the details.)_

** Tender Shipping that could evolve into more:**_ A long time ago, there were the guardians of the universe. They were elemental abilities in dragons of earth, lightning, fire, water, air, ghost, light and darkness. But they were sealed away by those jealous of there power. But as time passes, they are needed once more and are awakened one by one on their own accord or not. Will the guardians gather in time or will there troubles along the way. (I have had this idea in the back of my mins for a while And I am just putting this one hear to get an opinion honestly. I need to finish thinking through the story before I consider writing it)_

**Thank you for taking the time to read my announcements. Please have a good day and keep an eye on your alerts for the next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry for the long ass wait for the update. But I had some things happen suddenly in my life all at once and it is still going on now (not really personal to the point of I might trigger etc., I just know not a lot of people read these) but I was able to find time to write so TADA! I also apologize for the shabby mess of the grammar and sentence diction and syntax, fudging school has taken my time today and Ir really wanted to post. So I will be returning to this chapter this weekend (April 30) to edit and fix any mistakes I may have created.

Which remind me. If you are looking for nice gemshipping story, you should check out "High School Love" by RyouLover22. Their story to me is SO cute and yet a mystery to my mind on where it will go in the end. I have really enjoyed this story so far and hope if you decide to check it out that you will too!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! DO NOT OWN! DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ITS CHARACTERS IN WHICH I USE FOR MY OWN...wait that sounds creepy and perverted the way I was going to end it...bad Time-Stopp...I DO NOT OWN THEM IN WHICH I USE FOR THE PLOT OF MY STORY!...good Time-Stopp

**To****_"Guest"_****who commented on my other story****"NC, NL, NW?!"****_\- I apologize for not updating this story but as I stated in the previous chapter of this story; I plan to have finished_****_AD or DA_****_first before continuing the_****_NC, NL, NW!?_****_. So. No I am not dead already, I had a lot occur within life for the past couple months along with having a harder quarter at school that I could not spare time in between. With that being said, please understand that I am trying to make these stories, but if you have the need to comment on such things, please do so in a more respectful manner than stating that I was "dead already." I find that offensive, whether it is deserved or not._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was quiet and tranquil when the dawn first broke free from the wall of buildings. The first rays of the morning sun showered upon the regal building. These curious touches had decided to flutter through a small window within the second story of the castle. But the with the light's touching and curiosity, it did not realize that this room held the sleeping guest of Lord Akefia and Bakura. These rays had extended their hands to brisk their figures across the floor of the far wall and the slowly trace their tips through the room and across the wall until they landed on a figure that lays under a red comforter upon a plain twin sized bed. With curiosity, the sun's golden hands stretched out across the bed and caress the sleeping figures pale face, letting its fingers outline the lids of his closed eyes bringing those still forms to life once more with a twitch. The figure upon the bed let out a soft groan, his fluttering eyes tediously tormented by the burning light until they finally submitted to the persistent touched and opened his once stagnant eyelids, revealing his bright green irises. The creature, Ryou, let out a sift yawn within the quiet room, unknowingly revealing his two sets of small, growing fangs. Promptly closing his mouth, Ryou pulled himself up into a sitting position, allowing his body to reach his hands comfortably into the air as far as they could stretch. As Ryou inhaled deeply the cool air around him, a sudden scent thanks to his demonic scenes caught his attention. Ryou could easily pick out Malik's among the mass, along with five others. He could tell one was Akefia's as he rode around on his back ever sense his arrival. But the other four he could not pin point. The hybrid suspected that two of them have to at least be Bakura and Marik as they were the only other two people he recalled meeting the passing day. Ryou let out a frustrated groan as he dropped his hands back down onto the bed, resting his body against them like crutches. The last two were the faintest of them all to the point that they were almost untraceable. It could not have been the servants passing by his room because of how brief the time period. No, these scents would have had to have entered his room at some point, and they must have been looking for something of his if they went to the length to mask their scents.

Ryou eyes widened before he launched his body over the edge of the bed to scoop up his satchel. He immediately ripped open the bag and searched through its contents if the flute was still there. Ryou gave a frustrated groan before he unturned the band and shook all of its contents out. Just as Ryou was giving into his fear, a shrill clink of metal reached his ears. Without a second thought, Ryou searched through his belongings and was able to find his precious flute within his bloodied white tunic. Ryou hugged the cool object to himself, finding the cool metal soothing to his skin, as if it were a teddy bear, or another being returning his hug. With one last sigh, Ryou organized his contents back into his satchel before walking back over to his small bed in an attempt to return to his once blissful sleep.

As Ryou laid back down onto the plush mattress, with one hand upon his chest and the other above his head, he decided to lift his right hand from its place on his chest and brought it to his eyes. Ht rubbed his eyes tenaciously, in frivolous attempt to wipe the sleep from his eyes. But when the pale appendage was successful in its mission, Ryou allowed it to travel up his face until it was met by a sea of white hair. The hand was forced through the white, foamy strands. But just like a calm before the storm, Ryou immediately froze from his position on the bed, his mixed blood running as cold as ice. There, on top of his head were two small, dark grey horns, each not yet big enough to peek through the sea of white. But from what Ryou could feel, these ghastly appendages had grown larger than the last time he could remember. When Ryou was merely a child, he would always predict the shape of these bone like, coarse pikes finally grow would be nearly parallel to his temples. He could see them curling once around themselves, similar to a ram's, but with a tighter coil and further stretched out.

Ryou jolted his body up into a sitting position after he found this development. Immediately both hands were plunged deep into the sides of the hybrid's hair, gripping the white strands tightly as he begin to hyperventilate. Ryou brought his knees close to his body before resting his elbows onto the bent joints. The teen's breathing escalated dramatically, his eyes slowly goring wider until they were as large as they could go while at the same time his pupils shrunk until they were mere dots of black in a field of green (1). But suddenly the air within the room stilled. Within an instant, Ryou's quick breaths were not the only thing filling the room. For surrounding the white teen's trembling frame were unwarranted waves of dark purple and a soft light which that was tinted with gold. Ryou could feel the raw marilia surround him, as if his body itself was trying to comfort his mind with their warm touches. But his body's attempt was in vain for the distress of Ryou's mind overpowered anything else for it blinded him from the world around him.

But all of a sudden, these intertwined auras rebelled against their master, abandoning him to sit on the small bed alone. The erratic behavior of the marilia was soon understood when the strands of magic began to stick upon the wall across from Ryou, seeping into the cold stone as if they were water to a sponge. It was when the different marilias gave off a soft glimmer that finally brought Ryou's attention to the wall. Just as he slowly tilted his head up, he that the glimmering that caught his attention was his marilia began to morph into something new. Lifting his trembling body off the mattress, Ryou drug himself over to the far wall, examining it as the light upon the wall dimmed little by little until he was able to make out the image upon the wall.

They were words of a language that was once used by the first Angels of their culture. Ryou knew only one other being who still used this language before it was replaced with the language of humans. The angel, his beloved friend, Malik.

Ryou read over the message as quickly as he could before he was able to let out a heavy sigh of relief. Within the words upon the wall, Malik informed him that no one else, save his Marik and himself, knew of his identity to the best of his knowledge because of his spell. Not only that, but he also told they hybrid that when they are to meet tomorrow, Ryou himself should act as if he didn't know Malik all together. Ryou let out a small growl when he read the next line that his best friend is to be staying by Marik's side for a while. But Ryou was pleased to find that when he wrote this section of the message, that the calligraphy was rushed and rugged. But no matter the fact of Marik, the statement before hand clouded Ryou's mind with confusion. "Why would he stay with him?" Ryou mumbled to himself before glancing over the message once more. He felt his stomach drop once he reached the end of the message. Malik wrote to him that when he left Marik's room to leave him this message, he saw two ominous figures leaving his room in a rush. He could not sense any magic coming off of them as they ran past the hallway he was in or within his room save for the spell he cast upon Ryou.

Ryou let out a shaky sigh as he placed his hand on the wall, releasing a sliver of a fraction of his angelic marilia, wiping his hand over the words. This simple spell had held enough potency to erase any and all traces of Malik's Magic when he dispelled the message. Ryou then turned back around to face his bed side table. He noticed that upon the dark, wooden stand was some sort of black shirt and pants. Ryou lifted one of the pieced of garments into the air and gave it a quick sniff to see if he could find the anonymous scents. But all that was provided was a strong smell of magic and whom he suspected to be Bakura. Ryou placed the clothing back down onto the wooden stand. But just as he was to walk back towards his bed, he noticed a small note. Out of curiosity, Ryou picked up the white firm paper and opened it only to be immediately greeted with a mixture of messy and neat scripts. "What is with these bloody letters this morning. Can't people just tell me when they see me?" Ryou muttered to himself in annoyance, his green eyes glancing over the letter.

**_Dear Ryou,_**

**_Upon the table are some clothes for you to change into. We could not find anything within out castle that would be from the Angelic Kingdom and promise to make a trip there soon to provide you with more clothing that suits your preference. We hope that these will fit you and if not, we will fix this as soon as we can._**

**_Breakfast will be served this morning and we would like it if you were to attend so we can see if the clothes fit and to help build your strength and Marilia up. Just walk past the kitchen door and it should be the second one you see on your left. IF you get lost, please ask one of the soldiers that patrol the halls to help you._**

_**Love/From**_

_**Akefia/Bakura**_

_**PS. If you don't come, I will come and drag you there because you need to eat you -walking skeleton-. - Bakura**_

Ryou clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth when he saw the last two words' of Bakura's message crossed out with a sorry written neatly underneath. Ryou let the silence hang around him as he set the note down on the bed and once again looked at the clothing that the two lords had left for him. He took hold of the shirt and held it up, noticing that it had a type of human ethnicity influenced into the design. The garment was sleeveless like wrap around his chest. The garment, Ryou estimated, extend from his hips all the way up to his neck with a choker like collar. Flipping the garment around, the hybrid noticed that there were two holes in his back for what he assumes were for his wings. After letting out a sign, Ryou slipped one arm through the spot for his arm and repeated with the other pale appendage. Ryou felt his opposite wings slip through the holes comfortably and rest softly against his back. But Ryou only stood baffled on how to secure the rest of the garment around his torso. After fiddling with it for a few moments longer, he finally discovered that there was a string located on inner sides of the garment and a loop on the adjacent side.

Once tied, Ryou brought the last flap that dangled awkwardly from his chest and stretched across his chest and fastened the clips so that the edge traveled smoothly up his left side till it reached his chest, then it traveled diagonally till it was in line with the midpoint of his throat and traveled up will it rested neatly under his chin. Ryou looked around the basic room and noticed the lack of reflective surfaces, preventing himself from seeing his appearance. With a frustrated growl, Ryou thrust his bloodied pants of and replaced them with the slightly baggy calf length pants that was left or him. Ryou let his fingers explore the texture the fabric possessed as his hands run over their soft, light weight material. It confused the white haired creature that the fabric felt smooth to the touch, yet when he accidentally let his growing claw scrape against it, the fabric didn't even tear like normal clothing would.

Ryou shrugged at the discovery, happy to know that these clothes may last longer than others that he wore. The white haired teen then turned his body towards the door and made his way to leave the room. Among his journey, he allowed his demonic accessories to glow their bright white and immediately disappear, having been replaced by his usual angelic appendages. Once he was sure than the spell was finalized, Ryou left his apartment and retraced his steps towards the kitchen.

Upon arrival, Ryou looked around and was met with the sight of many demons and humans walking about their workplace and preparing their food. Unlike at the Angelic kingdom where silence is admired upon all within such a workplace unless the need for instruction or questions. This was a room full of life and happiness and what felt like longevity to Ryou. Left in right, chatter could be heard and off to the side, Ryou could see a group of demons and humans observing what appeared to be a seasoned chef teach his novices how to prepare and cook a certain meals. Unconsciously, Ryou left a soft smile grace his lips, forcing his immobile feet to step out of the room, knowing he would get in the way of their chaotic system by walking through. Ryou dragged his reluctant body across the hall once more until he came upon grand oak doors with bronze handles. Neither the material of the door nor the handles were very lavish, but the augmented size impressed the white haired teen yet annoyed him with the uselessness of its size. He must have stood there for a good minute or two within his thoughts before he heard chatter come from within, knowing that the lords or Malik must have already arrived.

With one last exhale, Ryou forced his face to take on a blank expression before he grasped the cool, bronze handle and opened the heavy door with ease. He slipped into the room quietly and noticed that no one was in the room actually. The accommodation of the room had reminded him of what a middle class family would eat their dinners in. The room was about the size of a simple bedroom that Ryou recently left with a rectangle shaped table within the middle of the room. There were six dark wooden chairs set around the simple table with clean places and utensils set up in front of each chair. Ryou cast gave a confused glance around the comfortable room before he noticed that the door in the corner of the crimson walls fluttering back and forth in a sway. Walking over curiously across the dark brown floors, he nudged the door open and saw the room he entered once before, the hustling and bustling of humans and demons alike.

As Ryou looked around one more, his eyes landed on a cook who happened to look at him at the same time. The made gave the white haired youth a kind smile coupled with a gentle wave of the hand. But Ryou didn't reply to the gesture immediately. He quickly rose his hand in a small wave of surprise, but when he saw the man begin to leave his knife down to walk over to him, Ryou released the heavy door from the pressure of his outstretched hand. It swung closed with a snap and waited a few moments in quiet, silently praying that the man would not come in to greet him, and to his relief, the room remained silent. Ryou leaned his back gently against the crimson wall solemnly, sliding down the smooth surface until he sat down onto the cool wooden floor. Though no matter how much the teen wanted to talk to the young cook, he knew he should not. Malik was already too close as it was, but to let another even be within sight of his borders of his mind frightened Ryou. No matter how nice another would be to him, everyone would get hurt in the end.

Ryou sat on the floor for another five minutes before he drug himself up to sit in one of the seats surrounding the plain table. Luckily, after another ten minutes of sitting in silence, the sound of foots steps met his keen ears. Ryou, instead of straightening his posture for the arrival of more residents, crossed his arms on the table and rested his upon them, gazing lazily at door before him. As the steps grew heavier as they approached the door, two other sets of footsteps caught Ryou's slightly pointed ears. Everyone if Ryou's party must be awake and arriving by now.

Within mere moments of hearing the new sets of feet, the heavy door swung open, revealing the two Lords caught once again in one of their petty squabbles. "See, I told you we should have gotten up earlier!" Akefia exclaimed once he saw Ryou. The tan man walking into the room with ruffled silver hair, dragging his long tail on the ground in a sulking manner as he approached the table. Upon the demon's body was an unbuttoned crimson dress shirt and loose black jeans hanging from his hips. From the man's entrance to his strange attire, Ryou could correctly assume that the tan Lord grabbed the first things he say, be it altered human attire or not, and dressed himself in them once he realized he slept in. "At least you found your way here properly and dressed yourself in the clothes that we left for you. Did you sleep well Ryou?" Akefia spoke directly to Ryou as he sat next to him at the head of table next to the hybrid.

Ryou turned his head to the demon in question with a sleepy yawn before replying, "I slept as well as I could. Didn't really dream though."

A snort could be heard, causing both occupants to look over to Bakura who decided to take his seat next to his mate and across from Ryou, crossing his pale arms on the table. Ryou scanned his emerald gaze over the upper half of the Man's Torso and noticed that he too wore something similar to his own wrap. But rather than having a flap extend from the side up, his own seemed to button at the middle and end just underneath his neck. This drew out curiosity from the recesses of Ryou mind as to how one mate looked somewhat composed for the day, while the other looked like he just rolled off the bed. "That sucks to hear. I was hoping you were dreaming about us together." He spoke sarcastically, but the occupant in question did not catch it and sharply kicked the white haired doppelganger under the table. This caused Bakura into letting out a soft grunt of pain before sending one back of his own. "I was being sarcastic. Don't chastise me for something hypothetical."

Ryou glared at Bakura for a brief moment, opening his mouth to defend himself. But before a sound could be uttered from his vocal cords, Akefia stepped in and pacified the situation. "Bakura, not everyone can understand sarcasm, especially your own unique brand which even I have a hard time following."

Bakura glared at his mate for a brief moment before growling out a soft, "Fuck you."

"Oh I bet you would, but I hardly believe that our guest here would appreciate that sight left alone the cooking staff." Akefia let out slyly as he gazed at Bakura with a cheeky grin. But this only caused Bakura to shiver his fear because of the sharp look in the man's steely blue eyes, as if they were daring him to say something more. When Akefia saw his mate turn his face away from his own and lay his head on the table on his crossed arms, only letting his pale main to be seen by the tan man, he knew he want the battle.

Akefia turned to Ryou and gave the youth a look similar to how a parent would look at their child when they have over reacted to a situation in which they knew better than to do. "You know, you should not take everything at face value." Ryou rolled his eyes and he turned his gaze away from Akefia, similar to how Bakura had. Ryou, no matter how stubborn, knew the man was right but still sulked about it.

"And the similarities keep getting weirder." A voice sounded just as the sound of a closing door met the three occupations ears. Everyone, including both of the sulking 'twins' who rose their head from the table at the same time, turned their gaze towards the sound. Before them stood Marik who was once again wearing his military like uniform, but this time, he was lacking his ebony sword. "Ok stop that right now!" Marik shouted in uncensored fear, causing all three to gaze at confusion at the platinum haired male. Ryou raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze towards Bakura, whom he observed did the same thing as he. Another shout met their eyes, causing the two to snap their heads towards the nervous male. "That, right there! Stop it, it is creepy how much you two look alike! One of you either has to comb you hair or ruffle their hair up because if this started turning into a horror novel, I am leaving!" Marik pointed an accusing finger at Bakura and Ryou. which effectively drew a laugh from Bakura and Akefia, but Ryou remained silent, shooting 'confused' glances towards the Lords on hos Marik 'knows' who he is.

But the two males ignored the look as their laughing grew and depressed. Once both of the males had calmed down, the shorter of the Lords spoke with chuckled laced into his words. "I have to say that now both the most unplanned yet hilarious turn of events I have yet to witness. Not to mention that this has been some of the most emotions you have shown in a while."

Akefia could only nod in agreement before he opened his eyes and gazed at the tanned ban, before noticing something was missing from him. "Hey Marik don't you have someone supposed to be trailing you?"

Marik 'looked' confused for a moment before he looked around his person, noticing his shadow was not there with him. "Oh for the love of..." Marik trailed off as he left the room in search of Malik. Ryou played along with Marik's acting and sent a confused glance towards Akefia and Bakura, 'hoping' to receive an explanation. But all the hybrid received in response was a raised finger from one of the Lords, silently telling him to a moment and watch. A look of true irritation distorted Ryou's facial features as he gazed at the Lords. _Fucking idiots are just as naive as anyone else in the world if they actually believed Marik'_ Ryou thought to himself as he restrained him feet from kicking out at the two men's legs underneath the table. Before Ryou could open his mouth to voice his question, the sound of an opening door filled the void of his empty vocal cords.

The 'angel' turned his head to the door, as if they both were magnetized to one another. Standing before the three occupants was Marik once again, but this time with a meek presence behind him. "Ryou." Akefia spoke, "This is Marik. He is a trusted friend of ours." Out of the corner Ryou's eye, he say the man in question roll his wrist, as if to signal Marik to reveal his guest to the clueless angel. And on que, Marik side stepped and before him was revealed a shorter male whose head was shyly tiled down to the floor, only allowing his platinum hair to cover his face. Ryou observed his friend with calculating eyes, noticing that his friend now wore a white gossamer shirt, similar to the garment he wore before arriving at the castle. The tan teen's legs could be seen encased within flowing pants made of a same fabric Ryou's own shirt was. The 'angel' trailed his emerald eyes up the teens figure, from his black flats to his bowed head, he noticed that Malik was shaking in fear. _What the hell is going on? What would Malik be hiding that would bring him to this?_

Ryou let out a small grunt to get Marik's attention. "Why is his head bowed like that? It is as if he was your..." Ryou stopped mid-sentence, his face frozen in shock and before it melted into silent anger. Just before Ryou spoke that word vile title, Malik gave a small flinch. Marik, knowing he was caught, told Malik to raise his head. And he did as he was told, casting his lavender irises everywhere about the room, even feigning fear and surprise when he saw, Ryou, a supposed stranger in the eyes of the unknowing, another angel, who was no doubt in in the company of demons. But around this boy's neck was an article of clothing Ryou wished he never say one him ever again. The Slave collar.

Slamming his hand on the table, drawing everyone to look towards Ryou as he gazed at Marik in anger akin to a demon's. "Why does he..." Ryou stumbled over his words for a second, almost letting his ire blow their cover. He silently composed himself, as he put on a guise of self-control for the Lords before continuing his previous sentence. "This boy, have the collar of a slave around his neck?"

As Ryou opened his mouth to continue his performance, Akefia rose both of his hands into the air before him, shaking them back and forth in synch with his head in negation to his accusation. "Ryou, it is not what you think!"

Ryou glared at the man, though he could not help the hint of regret tainting his mind in the processes. "How is this anything but what it appears to be?" Ryou cast a hand towards Malik, his fingernails were faintly pointed at the ends, barely noticeable unless one runs their finger over the hard nail itself.

Akefia, losing his temper, slammed his fist against the table with such a force that caused the plates and utensils to rattle. "Will you please listen for one moment and head what Marik has to say? I guarantee you that I never use the word slave lightly within this castle and to accuse another, who calls this castle home, owns one offends me! So if you would mind, don't make assumptions without hearing the whole story first." Akefia grunted out and contained anger. Ryou said nothing as he lowered his hand, gazing at the Lord with soulless eyes. It could be considered to the white haired teen that this could be one of the first times he has ever looked at Akefia instead of seeing him. He noticed that the Man's eyes would scrunch closed, to what actions looked as if to be a habit. Ryou analyzed how his entire being showed him signs of irritation, yet his breathing was even. There was no panting, or seething to fill the room, but the silence of hushed breaths. Ryou also noticed that every not and then Akefia's tails would flicker suddenly, as it to hit some objects with great force, but to stop at this last minute and let it relax one more on the ground. This process would repeat at erratic intervals.

Through his empty eyes, Ryou could see, but would never admit to truly knowing what Akefia was feeling. But he did understand was that Akefia must have experienced something in his past to make him who he is now. Ryou released a mental sigh as he gazed at Bakura, who had placed a hand on Akefia's shoulder, a similar look could be seen in his eyes as his face remained neutral. Everyone had their past. Ryou knew that no past could be measured to another, that Ryou had no right to judge Akefia for his reaction. Ryou merely turned his head towards the disarray of utensils before him with, his eyes soulless. "My apologies Akefia, and...Marik was it? I should have found out the whole story before I reacted the way I did. I just can't stand seeing those collars on another being, be it human, demon, or even one of my _own people_."

Malik's eyes widened beneath his bangs, having turned his head back towards the ground as a habit of being a 'slave.' He shuttered at the tone of Ryou's voice, sounding so regretful and yet... so empty. Malik took a change and raised his head, just enough until the sight he could see Ryou's face. With a soft inaudible sigh, Malik could see the guilt radiating from his posture. He refused to let his own lavender irises lock with his emerald gems. After glancing over Ryou's poised posture, appearing ready to leave if needed, he turned his face back towards the ground, forcing his body to move behind Marik more. But TO Malik's surprise, Ryou's reaction did not go unnoticed for Bakura was gazing at him, curiosity painted over his features with the slightest shade of concern glossing over his eyebrows and lips. "Ryou, you don't have to be sorry." Bakura spoke softly, though refusing the impulse to make physical contact with Ryou. He could see the teen's hands were supporting some of his weight on the table, and suspected the balls of his feet were too. He did not want to trigger anything that would cause the boy to flee, so he continued to speak to him in a soothing voice in an attempt to calm him as he did his mate. "Akefia here just has a past with slavery that left some scars and from how you reacted, I assume you do as well." Bakura removed his hand from Akefia's shoulder and began to rearrange the utensils. "Damnit Akefia. I had these all perfect and then here you go and ruining my work." Bakura grumbled under his breath while he stood up to fix the other placement.

Ryou snapped out of his previous demeanor to gaze at his supposed 'mate.' "Wait, are you telling me that you did this?" Akefia, after having calmed himself, ignored his previous episode in order to send a small grin to the oblivious Ryou, whom was trying to mimic Bakura's previous placement.

Bakura gazed at him with his mahogany eyes before he nodded his head once in confirmation. He went to open his mouth to respond to the angel, but was cut off by his own mate. "Yeah, Bakura has always been an early bird. But it's not because he wakes up early, it is just that he is Anel about certain things."

Bakura growled and grabbed the waved the current utensil that he held in his hand violently at his mate, which at that moment happened to be a metal spoon. "Hey! Being minorly OCD is different from being Anel you idiot!"

Akefia just merely rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair to spite the white haired man who is now standing at the placement next to Ryou. "And I am saying you are in denial. Getting up before the sunrises just to make sure the table setting and your swords are polished and in order is OCD." A sudden rush of realization ran through Ryou's mind at that moment, finally understanding the drastic differences between the appearances of each male this morning.

Akefia hooked his knees under the ridge of the table in order to prevent him from falling, as well as keeping one hand firmly gripped into the table as well. He closed his stony blue eyes and rested one arms behind his head while a smug grin captured his lips. Just as he was able to open his eyes once more, a sudden thud could be heard echoing within the room. In synch with the sudden noise, Akefia's body jolted forward, his feet once again on the hardwood floor, his posture more poised and alert. Behind him, Akefia could hear Bakura mutter to him, "Four on the floor, you prick." Akefia let out another chuckle as he rose his hands in the air, showing his temperamental mate that he gives in. As the whole ordeal took place, Ryou watched the two with a passive face, his eyes widened slightly from their usual position in an inquisitive manner, his head tilted slightly to the left. _'These two imbeciles, though they appear to brawl quite a lot, do truly love each other... how domestic...how foolish'_ Ryou spoke to himself within his mind, his curiosity slowly stained with pessimism.

As Bakura finished rearranging the table once more, a sudden cough brought everyone's attention back towards the muscular man before the group of three. "Are you chatter boxes finally finished with your gossip and bitch fights? You know what, I don't care." Marik let out a soft sigh while he pinched the mount of skin in between his furrowed eyebrows. When he finally pulled his hand away from his face, Marik turned his blank expression towards Ryou, letting his lips give him a small, as a slight up tilt of the corners of his mouth was appressed as a smile, at least according to Akefia and Bakura. "And you must be Ryou. Akefia and Bakura told me a lot about out."

Ryou pretended to cast a confused glance towards the mated Lords before letting it return to Marik's purple eyes. "How do you know who I am? I have never seen you in this castle before." Ryou let his voice hold a higher pitch than his usual voice, as to enrich the act he is putting on.

"I believe I can answer that." Akefia spoke suddenly, cutting off Marik who unhinged his mouth to address Ryou once again. "Marik came to the castle late into the night after one of his long journeys. When he arrived with his little shadow, we chatted for a little bit before the topic came regarding you and we explained your situation to him."

Bakura, having placed himself back into his original seat a while ago, narrowed his eyes towards the well-built man in annoyance. "Who also was several days late than from what he originally told us."

Marik just rolled his at the two before taking a small step to the side and gingerly guided Malik to stand next to the seat where Ryou was sitting with his small smile was upon his face again, though this time seemed to be more forced as what the white haired hybrid deciphered to add a nervous affect. "Ryou, this is Malik, a slave whom I found on the streets being abused by his previous master." Marik suddenly turned his body so that it was now tilted more towards his 'servant' in a gently manner. "Malik, this is Ryou, he is an angel like you."

Ryou allowed his eyes to widen towards Marik before sifting his gaze to Malik. "Wh-what?" the hybrid mumbled out, 'shock' evident in his tone.

Marik turned back to Ryou and gave a small nod. "His previous master sealed his wings and placed this collar on him. I was hoping, given you are an angel as well, that you could remove the collar for him and hopefully, if both are willing, to be companions for one another. You know, to learn more and adapt to the new lives you are currently undergoing." Marik refused to let his voice stutter once, but permitted himself to keep his tone firm, yet light with uncertainty. The platinum haired demon gazed at Ryou, who gently nodded his head once. He was forced to back up a little when Ryou stood up and gingerly turned Malik's body, ignoring the forced flinch his friend gave off, as well as Marik's narrowed eyes. Ryou allowed his place digits to rest on the clasp of the necklace, his right hand feeling a small prick on his thumb when the collar's clasp jabbed him and absorbed the blood. Ryou allowed a sliver of his angelic marilia to seep out into the clasp before a small beep could be heard around the room. Suddenly, the collar around Malik's neck gave a small clicking sound as the lock disengaged, freeing Malik from his prison. The tan angel in question, let out a small gasp as his hands flew to his now bare neck in shock, appearing to feel his newly uncovered skin as if it were to be the finest silk in all the land. Meekly, Malik turned towards Ryou, whom held an impassive expression on his face and he sucked on his thumb gently to remove the blood. The tanned teen forced tears to well up within his lavender eyes before he wrapped his pare arms around the hybrid's neck, which brought a genuine look of surprise to your features. As compared to his fabricated actions, both demon lords observed that this time, Ryou's wings slightly rose higher into the air while his elf like ears twitched a little bit, the tips his pointed ears being tinted with a red hue.

Nervously, having one hand pinned to his chest, he allowed the other to awkwardly reach around to the affectionate teen's back and gently patted his back. "U-um... Your welcome?" Ryou shuttered out around his thumb.

Marik gave a soft chuckle as he gently pulled Malik away from his friend. "He isn't much for words at the moment, but hopefully you could help him find his voice? You never gave a clear answer." Ryou looked blankly at Malik, before shifting his gaze towards the two mated Lords, and once again back to Marik. With a sudden shrug of his shoulder, Ryou turned away and sat back down at the table. Marik let out a sigh of frustration yet relief as he picked up the discarded collar and setting it aside on another self within the room. When the man turned back to the other occupants, the he once again noticed that a certain 'shadow' was no longer within his sight. Looking around, he noticed that Malik was kneeled up against the far corner, closest to the exit. "Malik." The upper class demon called out, gaining the attention of his shadow who flinched. "What are you doing sitting on the floor? You come at eat at the table with us, remember?" Malik shifted his lavender orbs towards quickly towards Marik, fear flashing in their depths. Whether this was honest or fabricated, Marik could not tell. Malik gave his employer a soft nod before he stood from his spot, and took a seat in the empty chair across from the vacant spot next to Ryou.

Marik let out a soft sigh as he took his seat next to Malik as well, giving a node to Bakura whom sat next to him with a friendly expression. "So when is breakfast scheduled to arrive? I am becoming quire peckish." Marik questioned, silently hoping that his empty stomach would not growl due to the fact that he has not eaten since lunch the day before. This inquiry then prompted Bakura to look just above where they entrance to the kitchen rests. "Should be in a couple more minutes." He spoke in a stubborn tone, he too feeling the canines of hunger nipping at his stomach. And just as the he predicted, the clock struck the new hour and with it brought many servants who each carried a different beverage, platter, or object needed for the meal. The first man who entered the room placed a wooden circle in the middle of the table that held a dowel in the middle. He then made eye contact with both of the angels and gave the wooden circle a little swivel, showing that is was indeed meant to turn in circles. The remaining cooks and waiters who entered the room placed the main dishes onto the turning board, while their cups where filled, and condiments and smaller foods were placed on the table itself among the condiments.

Malik gazed at the food with slight depression. The cornucopia of food looked quite delicious, but only to humans and demons. Malik could not eat more than half of this stuff unless his body were to reject the substance and make him sick. Akefia, noticing the dejected gaze, looked towards Bakura whom cast his eyes towards the entrance. Just as he was about to rise from his seat, another straggling servant, a thinner being who appeared to be a novice at the castle, approached the table with a platter filled with an array of vegetables and fruits. The boy approached where Bakura sat and forced his shaky hands to place a plentiful serving of both items, before he moved onto Malik, giving him an even larger sum that Bakura. When the novice approached Ryou, he placed a slightly larger amount of food than Bakura's. When he heard a small growl let out by the teen next to him, having mistaken his frustration for anger, let out a small, timid squeak before dashing back into the kitchen. Ryou immediately shot his head towards the retreating back of the novice, his face etched with surprise and shock by the boy's reaction. He reached a hand out into the air after him, his mouth open to speak, but his vocal cords refusing to operate properly.

Bakura pouted looking at the food before him, occasionally glancing up from his dish towards 'his angel.' "Don't worry about that kid. He is new here and very timid. He does that to me a lot when I groan at the stupid vegetables before me." As the room fell into silence, everyone nearly moved at once to get their desired portion of food. Each demon filled their plates with large portions of meat and eggs while Malik decided to scoop a hearty portion of eggs and along with a few pieces of French toast. Ryou, who waited for everyone to get their desired portion, scooted his fruits and vegetables to one corner of the plate with disgust. He then reached out and took what was left of the beacon, sausage, eggs, and other meats he could not identify at the moment. Though these portions were not as large as the other demon's, he still have more than enough to suffice his appetite.

While the meal went on, Ryou could feel another's eyes boring into him. With annoyance, he let his fork rest on his place and glanced up just in time to see the Malik looking at his food with curiosity and concern. "What is it?" Ryou softly sneered, not enjoyed being judged for his appetite. Malik, hearing the tone, tucked his head down, dropping his fork into the syrupy lake on his plate and tucked his hands into his lap. Marik, noticing the sudden action, too set his utensils down and moved his head so that his eyes could connect with Malik's own. Ryou gazed at the two with a blank face, but inside he was seething in rage. _'This fucking plan sucks! Malik is supposed to be _**_my _**_friend! I am the one who is supposed to comfort him not this bloody demon of all people! Who does he think he is?'_ As Ryou's thoughts progressed, his nails once again began to fluctuate in sharpness before coming to rest once again in a round tip _'But he knows who he is. The one who not only is trying to help us, but is the treat on me and my secret.'_

The white haired angel was quickly snapped out of his stupor when a sudden grunt got his attention. He looked up and saw the look he was receiving from Marik. "I am sorry, I don't think I heard you."

A soft chuckle was heard before the tanned demon in question spoke. "He is just curious as to why you are eating meat rather than your vegetables and fruit."

Ryou gave a bored look as he turned to look at Malik, who kept is eyes averted. "I rather eat meat than vegetables. The taste disgusting."

The blunt response the angel spat out caused Malik to jolt up straight to look at Ryou for the first time. "But you will get sick if you only eat meat!" Malik shouted out, surprising everyone in the room besides Ryou. He was too busy lightly glaring at the angel at the moment to care.

"No I won't you brat!" Ryou retorted. "I haven't yet."

Malik swallowed, his body slightly shaking in what appeared to be fear, but was actually masked anger towards his friend. "Yes you will! All angels need to eat vegetables or else they will get sick...and I am not a brat..." Malik's voice, that once started out so strong, slowly died down when he noticed the stares he was receiving. "Sorry I said anything..."

"You have no need to be sorry." Another voice spoke, and all eyes glanced towards Akefia. "You probably don't understand what Ryou is." Everyone's, save for the Lords, suddenly augmented to suffice their shock and fear. Towards the reaction, Akefia shot a confused look across the table. "Why are you looking at me like that? He is just part human."

Everyone's posture nearly relaxed at this statement. Akefia could see the confusion and curiosity within Malik's eyes and he quickly glanced to the lord before he looked back down at his place in silence. Akefia caught the glance and let out a soft chuckles before addressing the group as a whole. "Being half human in not a bad thing. Is just means he just has to eat both meat and vegetables to life and satisfy both his human and angelic sides while us demons, and angels, can only eat one or the other to stay healthy but can eat the other it means to stay alive (2)." Akefia spoke swiftly before he cast his gaze onto the pouting angel. "You really should eat it. You will grow weak otherwise."

"No way." Ryou pouted, turning his head away from the group.

"Come on, just a bite." Bakura spoke this time, attempting to appease 'the angel'.

But Ryou remained steadfast. "No way. It is disgusting."

"Come on, please." Akefia tried once again.

"No way in hell Akefia."

Akefia let out an exaggerated gasp and he covered his mouth in mock shock. "My word, an angel cursing in the presence of demons. Unheard of!"

Through Ryou's pout, a small grin formed before sending back his retaliation. "Bitch, fuck, shit, ass, damn, hell, twat, c-" Ryou was about to go on before a the same Lord in question cut him off.

"Agh, stop! I get it! Just eat the damn vegetables!"

"Go fuck bakura." Ryou spat, his pout once more returning.

In a fit of frustration, Akefia grabbed a clean for and stabbed one of the pieced of melon and held it out to Ryou. "Ryou look at me." Just as the white haired teen turned to once again shoot them down, Akefia took his chance and shoved the fork into his mouth, shocking Ryou. "Was that so hard." Akefia taunted, but was surprised when he saw the seething and fearfully wide eyes of Ryou gazing at him. But just as they appeared, the fear vanished. Ryou immediately, stood up and left the room without saying farewell. The hybrid gently closed the door behind him, the soft thud of the handle sliding back into placed could barely be heard. The room was then filled with an audible silence. Neither angel nor demon alike dares to break the tension.

Malik gazed at the Oak doors with longing, wanting to case after his friend. Marik, having noticed his shadow gazing at the door, let his small smile capture his gave the little angel a nudge, gaining his attention. "Why don't you go after him, try to make amends and such." The servant hesitated before letting his head bob up and down once in a soft nod. He then stood up from the table and walked to the other side. Malik grabbed Ryou's plate and placed all the fruit and vegetables onto the last unused plate on the table before taking his leave.

As Malik entered the hallway, he looked from left to right, trying to figure out where Ryou could have gone to. Out of the corner of his eyes, Malik was able to catch something drifting towards the ground. The shadow immediately turned to his left and immediately walked to the end of the hall, arriving just in time to see the pure white feather land upon the ground. But as Malik went to pick it up, the soft object immediately started to crumple in one itself before it finally turned into a black soot. The tanned servant jerked his head up to look down the hall, seeing a disintegrating trail of feathers leading him towards. Ryou. Malik's body shuttered in surprise when he realized that Ryou's feathers hiding his demon wing were molting off his body due to the sudden stress he was placed under. After a sudden jolt or realization of his time limit, he forced his legs to move, propelling his body after the self-destructing feathers. After another five minutes of trailing, Malik soon found himself in front of a closed door of his companion's room. He gently rapped his hand around the handle, his attempt at opening the door foiled by the door's squeaky hinges. A sudden growl filled the room as he shut the door.

Malik turned back to the room's occupant, who sat on the floor in front of his bed, he eyes holding showing the fatigue he is undergoing. Malik was about to open his mouth to talk when he heard a shuffling of footsteps stop in front of the door, along with the sudden turn of a knob. With a roll of his eyes, Malik timidly approached Ryou and sat down on the ground in front of him with crossed legs. Ryou glanced up at Malik, his eyes softening. Malik signaled for his friend to remain quiet by placing his pointer finger on his chin in fined thought, allowing it to travel up his face before it landed just above his lips before he took it down to his chin once more. To add to the hybrids understanding once the boy's posture showed confusion, Malik picked up his fork and allowed it to hover above the fruits, occasionally flicking it towards the door, three times for each motion. Ryou played along and gave the boy a glare, after seeing his signal. "What the hell do you want now?" the white haired teen spat in annoyance.

Malik allowed his body to flinch before he speared one of the melons. He timidly rose the fork's handle towards Ryou, in a silent attempt to get him to eat. But this action only sufficed in Ryou slapping the fork away, but not with enough force to send the utensil flying out of Malik's hand. "I don't want to eat it." Ryou snapped once more. But Malik persisted, continuing to hold the fork's handle out to the 'angle' only to have it pushed away time and time again. "Why do you want me to eat this stuff so badly?"

Malik gave a sot mumble before placing the melon into his own mouth so the juiced would no longer be running down onto his hand. Ryou groaned in frustration when he could not make out the mumbles. "Quit mumbling. I understand habits are hard to break, but at least speak up, even if it is just a little. I would rather have louder mumbles than none at all." Ryou spoke stubbornly.

Malik gave a soft sigh before he speared a strawberry this time. "I don't want you to get sick." The tanned angel once again held out fork's handle, but instead of having it slapped away, it was just left handing in the air.

Ryou rolled his emerald eyes as he let out a frustrated groan. "How many times do I have to tell you, I won't get sick if I don't eat the everyday?"

Malik just shook his head, letting tears fall from his emotional eyes. "I can see that your body is fatigued, no matter how much you ate before." Malik trailed off, waving his fork around in the air, his hand shaking in nervousness. "I also had a friend once who was like you, and said the same thing as you, but he almost died because of it." Malik choked on his words, easily carting Ryou's attention. "I don't want that to happen again to another friend of mine." The servant let out a small hiccup as he set down the fork onto the plate so he could bring his hands to wipe away the falling tears.

Ryou, in the meantime, felt his heart being pulled at. He knew who Malik was talking about, and he knew that he should not be reducing the teen to this state. With an annoyed sigh, Ryou bent to Malik's will and snatched the fork from the plate before him and shoved the strawberry into his mouth, shuttering at how sweet the food was. Malik, having noticed this, let out a soft smile and immediately stopped his trailing tears. Before long, Ryou nearly had half of his plate finished before he looked back up at the small grin Malik cast towards him. With a sudden realization, Ryou set the fork down onto the plate and stared at the teen before him. "You little manipulative snake! You planned this didn't you?" Ryou only say Malik give a small shrug before he grabbed the fork and handed it back to Ryou. The teen sulked as he grabbed the fork, speaking a carrot. "Sly little twit. I have got to be more careful around his kind."

After that moment conversation, The Lords, along with Marik, silently closed the door in which they were looking into. Each man looked towards the other as they walked away from their two angels towards the dining room. "So what now?" Marik broke the silence with a sudden question."

Bakura just shrugged, letting silence hang around him. Marik could observe the jealousy that Bakura radiated. The tanned soldier could only chuckle to himself as he remembered Bakura's previous outburst on how he wanted to be the one to comfort Ryou with how compatible they were in regards to food choices. Akefia, who stood behind his mate and friend, filled Bakura silence with a question. "How about you tell us about your journey in the study since we are in private. Akefia her Marik give a grunt in agreement before the man in question led the two Lords to their study.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(1) ****– Actually, I do know of someone who had eyes that their pupils were basically dots in the middle of their irises. This would have been my grandfather, and no he was not high X3.**

**(2) **** \- Ok if you are curious about this. Within this story, Demons and Angels can only eat certain foods. The reasoning behind that is that with each respectable food for either species, their bodies can only break down certain proteins within their body. I like to view this as how Plants go through photosynthesis to make their food but we humans do not. Continuing, Bakura and Ryou have to eat both of these foods of meats and vegetables because Bakura was previously human and he must appease that side of him in order to stay healthy. Similar idea towards Ryou, but must eat more than average serving for humans to appease both his angel and demon side alike. **

**Hello everyone and I thank you once again from being patient with me.**

**Also I want to inform you what I will hopefully be posting another story sometime soon for another writer who reached out to me. The story is requested to be a horror themed castleshipping story. If you are interested in reading it, please look out in the future for a post. If not, I understand, it is cool.**

**Anyway, Thanks once again, and I hope to write a better, hopefully more funny chapter next time. (Sorry, I wanted a more emotional chapter at the moment so that future emotions won't be tacked on for no reason and that the emotion I want you guys to understand won't seemed too rushed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO ALL YOU WONDERFUL INHABITANTS OF THIS WEIRD ASS WORLD! **

**Wow, sooner than expected for an update. I MUST AGREE! I actually had this update for a while, but I have not updated it. DON'T KILL! I ALREADY HAVE ONE! RyouLover22 already called dibs! I must honor the 'dibs' protocol. **

**Heheh, ANY WAY! I am letting you all know that this chapter is going to be different, Why? The grammar and spelling has improved! How you ask? To the thanks of ****Literary Angel****! They were kind enough to edit my chapter and will do so for the future of the story. Thank you so much!**

**I would also like to say thank you to RyouLover22 and Goddess Lyrotheria****! You guys both rock so much! Readers of this strange planet, check out their stories if you have the time! X3 **

**I would also like to thank all you people who reviewed my story! It was really appreciated. And as for the Bronze shipping...hehehe we will have to wait and see. I feel evil now...so this is how Malik must feel during evil council meetings...huh...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME GO!: One moment... *walked away and a cannon goes off* See the paint splatters in the back ground? It says...Dont own Yugioh...Suck it Time-Stopp...They will never be yours...HEY! Rude!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After deciding to leave the two angels to their bonding time, the three demons found themselves inside one of the studies found within the manor. Though the room was one of the smallest of the Lord's collection, it was cozy. At the farthest corner of the room resides two plush, burgundy chairs, each slightly angled and facing a large window. In front of the chairs lay a comfy, chocolate day bed with creamy white cushions. Along the adjacent wall, a stone fire pit currently held tinder and logs, as if it was expecting to be lit at any moment.

Beside the fire pit was a large, mahogany desk accompanied with a chair of similar design. It could be seen by the placement of the pens, pencils, ink pots, and quills, along with the separate stacks of books and documents, that there was great time and care put in their organization. Scrawled upon a folder on top of the other documents, in neat hand writing, was the name 'Bakura.' The rest of the study was occupied with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. There were, however, two waist-high cases intersecting with them along the wall and next to the lounging area, as if to give it an atmosphere of privacy.

Situated within one of the two chairs was Marik. Though the large, military-clad demon still held a poised posture in his chair, he seemed more relaxed than usual. Across from Marik were the two Demon lords, each lying side by side in the daybed. Akefia rested his back in the corner of the chair while Bakura sat in his lap with his back reclined on his mate's chest.

The silent air was broken with the sudden light baritone of Akefia's voice, "Marik, how did-"

"How the hell do you think it went, Akefia?" Marik cut the older demon off with his own raised voice. "It ended the same as any other search for him. Nothing. No evidence or trace of the damn man. Not even a fucking grave stone!"

Marik pulled his eye brows down into a scowl as his tanned hand found its way into his jagged locks. Seeing his friend's onslaught of frustration, Bakura rose from his position on the day bed and approached the frustrated blonde.

"Marik." Bakura gently placed his hand on Marik's wrist. After a sudden jerk of surprise from Marik, Bakura proceed to pry each finger one by one from the abused locks. "Marik, calm down, or else you will get frustrated and start to abuse yourself. Not to mention destroy my study again." Each word that flowed from Bakura's mouth held a calm, yet stern tone. He knew his friend needed not only support, but control in moments like these.

Marik pulled his hand away from Bakura, but used a little too much force, causing the white-haired lord to jerk forward in surprise, barely able to maintain his footing.

Akefia sent a glare to Marik when he witnessed this. "Marik! Do not treat my mate-"

But his speech was cut off by Bakura. "Akefia, will you shut up for once?" Akefia looked stunned at his mate, having not heard such a dark tone in years. Bakura continued, "I am trying to help, and your tone is not helping Marik. It was an accident."

He narrowed his mahogany eyes into a slight glare before turning his gaze back to Marik. "Instead of talking about such a sore topic, why don't you tell us of your trip?"

After seeing the male nod in agreement with his free hand now holding onto his clothed bicep tightly, Bakura turned and sat in the chair next to Marik. Akefia let out a confused whine as to why Bakura did not return, which only served him with another glare.

"I am not lying with you when you are already riled up. Think of it as a punishment."

Akefia merely huffed in annoyance before he sat up more against the armrest of the furniture. Both of the lords turned their gazed to Marik in expectancy, merely bothering Marik further. However, the tanned male did not let the others see it.

"Well, I suppose the trip went alright. I traveled as far south as the village of Rawlagin (1) before making my way east to the city of Yulian (2). Because of how close they are located to the Angelic kingdom, the people who lived in Rawlagin were not exactly welcoming of a demon, and especially not enough allow one into their large abode. Yulian was not much better.

"I cut back north to a remote village the inhabitants call Victras (3). Whether it was misconceptions towards our kind or fear of how the Litigants (4) would have reacted to their actions, I don't know, but many ran in fear if I so much as looked at them. All the information I got from that village came from the few who were against the Litigants mission and gave me shelter and food. Sadly, they could not recognize the crest on my sword hilt."

Akefia chose this moment to cut in so that Marik could take a breath and gather himself. "I am surprised how close you are willing to get to their kingdom not to mention the Anthros' land (5). Any further and the patrols would have found you."

"You think I don't know that, Akefia?!" Marik shouted in frustration, his right hand immediately shooting to grab his left bicep and nails elongating, digging into the fabric. Marik held his eyes on the ground, all of his frustration and anger pooling into the violet orbs. "It just shows how desperate and willing I am to know the truth of the man who took my memories away from me at the fucking age of sixteen! To know the man who decided to abandoned me in the middle of bat shit nowhere with a family that was never mine!... I... I just..."

Marik choked over his words, yet his eyes remained dry. His grip slowly tightened until it punctured small holes in the fabric of his jacket. "I just want to ask him why... I just want to know him, to know why he left me when he did. To know who I am..."

Akefia, ignoring Marik's frustration, pressed on with his questioning. "Have you ever thought that this man could have had a serious reason? That he may have been of higher class rather than villagers?"

Marik's grip tightened, so much so the holes already punctured into his sleeve expanded. Each sharp, claw-like nail embedded deeply into his tan bicep.

"If he was of higher class, then why the hell would I have been left with the lower class? He could have just killed me and been done with whoever I was in the past, like all other bastards of old royalty did during that time? It was a common occurrence back then, was it not?"

It did not go unnoticed that Marik's voice sunk deeper and deeper with each word he spoke. Both lords winced, reminded by the revealed information of the dark stain upon their race's history.

Bakura decided to ignore Marik's last statement as he looked at his friend in pity. It was news he had heard of for many years. Marik's past had always been a constant mystery for the blond Demon. At the current young age of fifty-one, his search had started once he was able to leave his foster family. Only twenty-one at the time, he went to look for his birth father alone. All the foster family could give him was the encrypted message engraved into the obsidian blade, along with a mysterious seal that even the most knowledgeable historians at the College of Thrice could not crack. He took nothing else with him besides the clothes on his back and enough food to last him the day.

"Marik," The smaller albino spoke once more, gaining the frustrated demon's attention. "Continue on with your journey. You never finished." Bakura offered his friend no smile, knowing that it would provide little help to his friend's state of mind.

Marik gave a small nod before he returned his gaze to the ground. "Alright." Taking in another deep breath and relaxing his grip on his left hand, Marik continued, "I left Victras after a short visit and made my way to a placed called Quillos Burrow (6). It was quite a large city, actually. I knew it was one of the few that had banned slavery, but I was still surprised to find it was inhabited with not only humans, but mages, Angliatis, and Dramulets (7) as well.

"It was a little segregated, I will admit, but there were some sectors to each territory that inhabited all four peacefully. I actually smiled a little seeing it."

Bakura and Akefia were both surprised at hearing this rare reaction, as well as the small smile gracing their friend's face at that moment before it flashed away. "It was also the same city where I found Malik. I won't deny it was in a Dramulet-only sector, but even they do not own slaves there, as I learned when I talked to them. So I held no regret when I damaged the man to free Malik."

Marik soon released his left bicep entirely and gripped his other hand in its stead. His grip, however, was so tight that he started brushing his fingers and drawing blood just under his knuckles. Marik could feel the small trails of blood run down not only his hand, but the inside of his sleeve, too. He saw the red trails they each made, either onto his dark skin or along his coat's fabric. And so did Akefia.

"I will go fetch the bandages from the cabinet. Take off your jacket, Marik," Akefia instructed, then proceeded to stand from his position upon the day bed and drift over to the desk.

As Marik watched his friend open up the cabinet, he made quick with his jacket, letting out a nervous chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood he darkened himself. "Jeez, trying to get me to take off my clothes already? I thought you were happy with Bakura doing that?"

Marik's attempt proved successful, receiving a soft chuckle from Akefia and a grunt of annoyance from his mate.

"Oh, Marik-darling, didn't I tell you everybody gets at least one?" Akefia spoke in a sickly suave tone, only serving to annoy his mate further.

Marik, on the other hand, let out a stronger laugh as Akefia returned with antiseptic and bandages. "I just never thought it would happen this soon."

"Ok. Enough of that! He is my mate, not yours, Marik," Bakura growled out, ending the light fun between the two larger males. "Or else there will be more than Marik's wounds that will be appearing in the next hour."

Akefia quickly looked away from his mate, eager to change the previous topic of conversation. "I must apologize for the use of human mending Marik, but our healers were drained the day before, and they are still either asleep or regenerating their marallia."

Marik gave no sound of pain when the antiseptic was applied to his hands and arm, but both lords see how tight the man clenched his jaw.

"It's quite alright," The sandy-haired man managed to grunt out, though it held no volume to his actual thoughts.

"Dab it harder. See if he yelps!" Bakura suggested vigorously, a sly grin plastered onto his face.

Marik send a dark glare towards Akefia, who now held the same grin as his mate. "Don't you dARE! FUCKING HELL! THAT HURT, YOU BASTARD!" The sudden shriek sent both Lords into a fit of laughter, while Marik pulled his bleeding knuckled away from Akefia's vile grip.

"A-aw come on, Marik! It was only an accident!" The tanned lord spoke, unable to stop the stutter from his voice. He reached his hand out for the darker-toned appendage, but it was pulled away from reach.

Akefia cast his stony lavender eyes up to his friend to see his plum gaze staring at him in betrayal, the dark hand being gently cradled to his chest. "Touch my hand, and you lose yours!"

Evidently angry, Marik grit his teeth together. Akefia tried to make a grab for the hand, silent determination embedded into his eyes. As Akefia continued to reach forwarded, Marik took the proper precautions by bringing his left foot up and planting it into the other man's left cheek.

"Marik, you are being redigulous!" Akefia grunted in a strained voice, his right hand extended towards the other man. "Jush le me shee yo-r hand!"

Marik contemplated his friend's orders and offered a counter offer of his own. "Only if your drop the antiseptic!"

Akefia promptly surrendered and dropped the bottle and wet rag from his left hand. He ignored the grunt of annoyance Bakura let out and gingerly took hold of his friend's hand, once said friend removed his bare foot from his cheek.

Soon, after the monotonous task of wrapping Marik's knuckles, the white bandages stuck out in stark contrast with the rest of his hand. Little dots of crimson could be seen speckled along the middle of the white wraps, but the bleeding stopped nevertheless. Marik gave Akefia that small smile of his before a knock reached the ears of the inhabitants.

In curiosity, Bakura rose his voice for them to enter, and three sets of eyes rose inquisitively when they saw both of the angels emerge from behind the closed door. "Malik? Ryou? How did you find where we were?"

Ryou gave him a blunt stare while mischief ran ramped through his eyes. "Were wondering around and offering cookies to people in random rooms." The words came and went, and with them so did the mischief in his eyes. Boredom, however was more than welcome to fill that space. "How did you think we got here? We asked for directions." Bakura rolled his at the comment, before waving the other two in.

Malik's had entered first, his face holding an uneasy expression, while Ryou looked a little impatient. Malik opened his mouth slightly to speak, halting his voice when Ryou gave him a soft nudge. Looking over at Ryou, Malik saw the teen gesture with his eyes in a silent signal.

Malik let out a soft sigh before turning to the upper classed demons, warily making eye contact with each man before speaking in a soft voice, "May we make the request of a practice room?" Once he ended his sentence, Malik ducked his head down, forcing his line of vision towards his curled toes.

Ryou patted his friend's shoulder in acceptance, though no smile arose to his face. "I suppose that is a start."

Akefia rose from his position in front of Marik and approached the two smaller beings, briefly locking eyes with each. Malik, 'frightened' by the sudden presence of Akefia, backed away and hid slightly behind Ryou's shoulder.

"Why do you make such a request, young ones?" Though Akefia could make an accurate guess for their request, he wanted to see how far he could push Malik out of his comfort zone before it became too much.

In response to the eldest man in the room, Malik turned his head and buried his face into Ryou's soft wing in attempt to avoid answering. Ryou gave his friend a deep look, but did not shake him off the powerful appendage.

He said, "I am not answering for you. This is your request."

Malik's shoulder rose and lowered in a soft sigh before he removed his face long enough to gaze at Akefia, muttering out a quiet, "I want to free my wings."

Akefia sent the small servant a smile before stepping around the two and into the hallway. "Well, in that case, I will show you the way."

Still smiling, the elder lord led the others through the halls in the direction of what was assumed to be a practice room. Ryou soon found himself vocalizing the voracious curiosity that arose within his mind.

"Excuse me, what exactly is this 'practice room?' I understand certain demons hold various amounts of marallia power, but even then it is only certain lower class demons, lords, and the ruler of the land himself."

Bakura sped up a little bit until he was side by side with Ryou, anticipating this question. "True, we three demons do hold abilities to use marallia, but there are humans who live here, classified as mages. They are able to control the amount of marallia each being holds within the world.

"Though, not any human can be called a mage. It is only those who belong to a demonic or angelic pedigree, which allows them to have a larger amount of marallia than average humans and attributes of the given race. For example: those of demonic heritage are able to have smaller versions of the tails, horns, or fangs; those of angelic heritage can have wings half the size of angels or the ethereal glow present in times of high stress or emotion. We have these practice rooms for those who wish to continue practicing with their marallia training or learn to control it, so it will not act up suddenly."

As the lord finished his long-winded explanation, Ryou mutely nodded his head at the man, before turning to face the back of Akefia's billowing shirt.

"Fascinating."

Ryou's statement, though coming off a bit blunt, held a light tone of curiosity. He made a mental note in his head to attend a library about these people in the near future.

The group fell into silence with the sounds of footsteps keeping each man company.

Soon, there was a turn in the hall, and at the corner, there was a wooden door with a symbol engraved into the wood. Akefia grabbed the small handle and threw the door open with a smile, then turned with both of his hands extended to the opened entrance.

"And here is your newest discovery to the castle. It's an older room, but functional just the same."

The angels nodded before making their way into the room. The three demons were about to join them when Ryou turned around, holding one hand in the air, and exclaimed, "Hold up! You are not allowed to enter when I am working."

Bakura's face screwed up in annoyance towards the other's blunt statement. "And why exactly can we not enter?"

Emerald eyes merely rolled before they settled on his supposed mate's own mahogany. Skillful and swift, Ryou lied, "Because I looked at Malik's before we left and, unlike my back, it has a sort of encrypted curse written upon it. While only demonic marallia could free mine, Malik's is set to release bursts of damaging marillia that counteracts the owners own, likely in attempt to bring pain to or even kill the performer."

Ryou took a breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart after his explanation. Because of Ryou's demonic heritage, the hybrid knew that any demon had a sort of built in lie detector within their body. The hearing of each Demon was so acute that if needed, they can hear one's heart beat if they are standing mere feet from them. But he knew the other demon's, with the acceptation of Marik, were no threat. _Too busy with their obsession over me being their mate. How fortunate for me… fuck my damned yet blessed life…_ Ryou thought to himself spitefully before making eye contact with each demon, annoyed to see some of the expressions he was receiving. One; understanding yet inquisitive. Another confused on the mechanics the seal could have been constructed by. The last unbelieving, as if prompting Ryou to explain his ruse before questions are made.

With a sift sigh, he broke down the curse to appease each demon before him. "You see, the texts that were engraved upon Malik's back appear to be written within the Demonic tongue."

"Dramulet" Bakura inserted, annoyance filtering into his voice.

"Fuck off. You have your terms, the humans have their own. Not all of us know the proper terms" Ryou snapped, though the glare he gave Bakura was playful. Ryou raised his hand, and rested it onto his hip as to tease the fuming male more. "More to the point, it is easily forgotten that the language before theirs held roots akin to the ancient Angelic language."

"Angliatis." Bakura supplies once again.

Ryou snapped his head in Bakura's direction once again, his expression sharper than the last. "Stop interrupting me, Jack Ass." Ryou's nails subtly dug into his side, in an attempt to hide his emotion's side effects. There would not no plausible way to explain how an angel's nails are suddenly able to elongate and retract.

As Ryou's action went unnoticed, the smaller of the Lords chose not heed to the hybrids warning, snipping his own retort back. "I will stop interrupting you when you get the damn names of our races correct."

Ryou gave the man a bored look in return. "Does it look like I give any what we are called?"

As the words left the 'angel's' mouth, Bakura's glare narrowed just a fraction. "Of course you should care!" To add affect to his accusation, Bakura thrusted his hands forward, gripping the boy's upper arms in a light grip. He shook the boy lightly, yet swiftly as he continued to speak. "Its your bloody heritage! Honor it!"

Ryou wrinkled his nose in annoyance, before he raised his right hand, calmly detaching Bakura's hand from his body. He repeated this procedure with his other hands, before responding dully. "Excuse me, but I do not favor being shaken as if I were a rattle to a toddler. Personal space is favored among _our culture_." It could be heard through Ryou's sharp tone that he was, indeed, unaccustomed by such treatment.

A small smirk crawled onto his lips as he shifted his gaze to Bakura's eyes. "Oh, and offence intended. Just to be clear."Bakura took this moment to fume at the angel, but refused to interact any further on the matter. Arguing would not get him the answers he was looking for.

Ryou, after gazing at each man in his audience, cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner. "As I was saying, The Angelic and Demonic languages.-"

But Ryou could not get any father without Bakura's painfully, strained voice cutting him off once more. "Angliatis and Dramulet tongues, Damn it."

Ryou smirked, shrugging his shoulders passively. "Agree to disagree." The other occupants of the hall chuckled at the second shortest man in their group, enjoying the red tint of anger shading his normally pale face. "Any who, these texts gives the appearance that only demonic marallia can free the wings. But if one were to look closer, they would realize that not all the characters are how they appear to be." Ryou paused, mentally chuckling every time Bakura muttered a correction to the titles he chose. "There are subtle additions to the characters that only those in Angelic cultures would catch, if educated. Our language, when written, is supposed to imitate other tongues, with very small attachments that we know to look for. A curve here, a dot there." Ryou lifted his hands into the air, gesturing the silent use of 'etc.'

"So, hidden within the words, instead of demonic marallia sealing the words and wings, it was angelic marallia. I believe that his previous owner made it so that if his precious..." Ryou coughed awkwardly into his fisted hand. The appendage remained there however. Ryou felt his anger continue to bubble with the thought of that wretched man, that no longer were his nails out of control, but his fangs instead. He knew his spell would break if he was not careful. "I guess the most delicate way to phrase that would be…'possession." Ryou let out another cough before lowering his hand, confident in himself that his teeth were once again under control. "They were to be a trap for thieves who wanted his wings as a prize. But to be blunt, the pure concentration of the angelic marallia encased within the words as well as Malik himself would suddenly be released in a sudden shockwave of power that could potentially harm the being."

Ryou paused before turning his head towards Malik, his face blank, but eyes showing sadness. "Sadly, some of the words are of demonic tongue and marallia. So there is a strong potential that Malik would be punished as well for another's act." Malik feigned a shudder at Ryou's words, eyes glancing into his before they returned to the ground in fright.

Ryou reached out to his 'new' friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he instantly removed the pale appendage when he felt the former slave 'flinch' at his contact. With a soft sigh, Ryou turned back to the demons before him. The next words he spoke were the first genuine words he released to other beings, save for Malik. "Now do you understand? The concentration of angelic marallia within one room can potentially injure, let alone kill, any one of you."

In response to the hybrid's warning, he received two sulking nods from the lords, Ryou, assuming the demons would remain in the hall, turned from then and proceeded to walk into the practice room. But he stopped.

Ryou looked into his bare elbow to see a bandaged hand holding it. Glancing back, he noticed the plum eyes of Marik staring into his own. Ryou gave a deep glare to the blonde. "What have I told you people about boundaries?" But…he knew the other's wish. And grant it, he will.

"I am coming with you."

Ryou narrowed his eyes while his body language showed irritation and disbelief, but the slight nod of the head was all Marik needed to play along. Ryou was only able to send this message when he noticed the blonde demon purposefully placed himself in front of Ryou to block him from the two demons' sights. "Did you not hear a words of I just said?" Ryou growled out, while grabbing the demon's dark hand lightly and removed it from his elbow, subtly slipping his finger onto the underbelly of Marik's wrist. After muttering under his breath quickly, he gave Marik's hand a gentle squeeze before wrapping his whole hand around Marik's wrist in irritation.

Marik, after seeing the smallest male's reaction, took the liberty of stepping a few paces back from him. He swiftly removed his hand in the process. He smoothly crossed his arms in an authoritative stance, showing no signs of backing down. "He is my servant and wherever he goes, I go. I have an invoked right to follow if I wish, no matter the place or time."

Ryou narrowed his eyes, prepared to retaliate Marik's argument, when he was cut off by the same man. Though it did not go unnoticed to Ryou how Marik was struggling to keep his claws from piercing his skin. "I have marallia as well, more than my appearance would let on. I will place a strong protective barrier between me and you two to protect myself from any sudden flares." Ryou stared at the man as he once again walked close to the male, whose height came just under his Adam's apple. As if to you his height as intimidation, Marik tilted his head down slightly, so that Ryou's risen eyes can stare properly into Marik's plum. "Either way, I am going to be entering that room.

"Marik!" Akefia shouted after finding his voice. Through the entire transaction, he was stunned by both of the male's behavior. Though he could not deny how he found it comical the tallest and shortest male were having a standoff of sorts. "Don't threaten my mate like that!" Akefia pointed a sharp figure in his direction, as if it will straighten the man's attitude out.

But his words were not headed for after thinking a moment, stepped aside, holding a single hand towards the door next to him.

Marik gave one simple node before walking into the room, followed by Malik after 'falling into habit' of following his 'master.'

"The fuck! Ryou!" Akefia shouted in shock. "Why did you let _him_ of all people in and not us?" Akefia asked, as he too attempted to enter the room. But Ryou stepped in his way, laying a hand on his right pectoral muscle. The sudden contact made Akefia look down in surprise, amazed at the fact the 'angel' touched him on his own will.

"He had reasons to be within that room. But I will not risk others, let alone the lords of this very manor, injury or worse." Ryou tilted his head to the side inquisitively, giving Akefia as well as an approaching Bakura an innocent, yet curious expression. "What would the residents and workers here this if they suddenly found their Lords dead on the floor of injured while I walked out unscathed?" While Ryou on the outside looked innocent as can be, he was growling viciously within. How he hoped his attempt would pay off.

And Pay off it did. Both Bakura and Akefia released sighs of submission before backing off of Ryou, allowing the male to close the door promptly. But their frowns soon twitched to smiles then they say the soft smile Ryou gave them before fully closing the door. Though neither of them knew it, it acted as a sort of treat for them since Ryou felt he had been nothing, but an annoyance to them.

The two demons within the corridor decided it was high time to take their leave. They turned around and began to retracing their steps, deciding to return to Bakura's study. But while they were no more than half way there, a young female mage dashed towards them, her small tail fluttering behind her. "Leith? What is it?" Bakura asked, recognizing the child that approached.

The girl bowed, her expression solemn as she bowed at the waist to her employers. But as she rose her greeting, her face revealed a small, shy smile. Her golden eyes sparkling with innocence, no matter her past life of a street rat. "My lords, a messenger comes baring a telegram for you." The small girl spoke in a soft accent found in norther Britain. Both the lords chuckled at the girl, understanding her new word 'telegram' meant a letter arrived for them.

Her small face contorted with annoyance, though as she spoke the rest of her message. "He will not let anyone touch it nor will he leave until he has delivered it to you in person."

Bakura smiled, patting the girl on the head. "Thank you, Leith, for informing us." The small girl smiled up at the lord, her tail giving off soft flicks of joy. The white haired men chuckled at her optimism, before requesting her to lead them to this messenger. Without missing a beat, the girl nodded and led them towards the front hall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1\. Ra-la-gin - Village of both angels and humans. Populations contains more angels than humans, increasing the prejudice more towards outsiders.**

**2\. Yu-li-an - Town of angels and humans. Populations more balanced between the species but angels still hold great influence over education and opinion of their inhabitants, thus increasing prejudice **

**3\. Vic-tras - Remove village away from both demonic and angelic territories. More towards human territory but easily sits among others as a neutral zone between all settlements. Prejudice varies due to threat of their own protectors. **

**4\. Li-te-gan-tes - These are the knights and military that 'protect' humans from dangers such as demons. This group merely consists of radical mages and angels.**

**5\. An-thros - Name of human race. This is the original term for the history of this story, but as time past, this race gave themselves the name human and other races angels and demon in accordance to the stories their people passed down to them. They only had these stories as folk lore until the most recent century when all raced became known of each other. The demons and angels knew of them due to past texts, etc. When addressing humans, they use this term as approval, and human as an insult.**

**6\. Quil-los _Burrow - City of all the raced located at the center of all of the territories. Is is a hub of sorts but still has its internal problems. Its government is a sort of democracy including all species, but they like to argue.**

**7\. Ang-li-at-is, and Dra-mu-lets - Ancient and traditional name the demons and angels still go by. Though to make conversations run faster if they are in a rush, they will use the humans name for them, demons and angels. Those names are not always approved of among the races, but the angels have taken more to it while demons feel like it is demeaning and offensive for not only honoring heritage but history in general.**

**WELP! that is the update. I apologize for not posting the castleshipping story. I just really wanted to post the update! Until next time! THANK YOU!**


End file.
